Highschool DxD: Lost Reflections
by DarkAkatsuk1
Summary: Challenge Fic. Follow Hyoudou Kai, the adopted older brother of Issei, in a journey that will not only potentially cure his amnesia, but involve him in a world that feels all too familiar to him. I mean, seriously? Next thing you know, alternate realities exist... Rated M because of cursing in every chapter. Multiple Harems. Shameless references and future character inserts.
1. Life 1: Beginning PT 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, but I co-own Hyoudou Kai, since I'm not the only one who came up with this guy. Storylover213 also owns this character, if he wants.

X

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Challenge Fic, ****courtesy of Storylover213 ****who suggested it in the first place. The story involves Issei's older brother, not the one from GhostStryker92's fic, who has amnesia ****and gets involved with Issei's troubles****. Timeline will still be canon, but with minor (major, to me) deviations to make it more interesting. ****For me and whoever finds this interesting.**

**.****..****W****hat ****else**** should I write for an Author's Note? ...****Meh, n****othing, I guess. It's just the first chapter, so here you are!**

Akatsuki: [Hmm? What is this, author? You would go and make another story, without informing me?]

**Well, looks like someone's jealous. This is a Challenge Fic, so I may as well get my head out of some things like updating you and your story all the time.**

Akatsuki: [So you're abandoning us? Leaving us in the deep recesses of your mind like that?]

**No, I'll still update you guys up. I'm just gonna start a new story and juggle it with yours. Are you still gonna sulk?**

Akatsuki: [I suppose so. Well, I'm just gonna go lay down or something and watch what will happen. This version's Kai interests me.]

**What, so you're gonna pick him over your adopted son?**

Akatsuki: [...]

**...**

Akatsuki: [Ah. The chapter's starting.]

**Don't skive away from the question!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**[?]**

(?'s POV)

_If you asked me what my first memory was, I wouldn't be able to answer you, since I can't even remember who my family is, or what my family name is. Everything had been a blank slate, ever since that day, but..._

_There are three things I remember..._

_One is a necklace locket. That one man in white all over told me I had held onto that locket without ever letting it go. It must have been something really important to me..._

_The next, is my uncanny ability to copy another person. I had always been better in physical labor, and have improved on it, and always thought it was something everyone could do, but never did it occur to me that when I copied, it was nearly as perfect as the original_

_The last one is something I'd rather not use often, but when I do, it is to recover extremely fast or to erase my presence, like those martial artists. I don't know how I used it, but when I do use it, I keep getting these evil thoughts, and I don't like hearing them. I don't even know the name, but if I could name it, I would call it 'Badass Inner Galeful Malice Jutsu'._

_Anyways, when I was placed in an adoption center, I was immediately adopted the following week by the Hyoudou family. They had a son named Issei, and he's about my age, 10 years old... but man, for a kid, he already has an assortment of "manly interests", especially when it comes to oppai, but I suppose that's what defines his nature._

_5 years later, when we both finished junior high, he immediately applied to Kuoh Academy, while I went on to a nearby public high school. But when Mom urged me to transfer to Kuoh, I had refused. The place may be co-ed now, but I have a gut feeling that the place is more than it looks. Eventually, Mom and Dad secretly transferred me to Kuoh. Issei doesn't seem reliable to them, so they rely on me instead to pass on their legacy and believe I will make them proud..._

_And get them grandchildrens._

_So a week later, my life took a drastic turn..._

_But first, let's see what my life was like, a week before everything started._

* * *

**[Hyoudou Residence]**

(Normal POV)

"...174... 175... 176..." a boy in his 2nd year of senior high grunted as he continued his exercises. Sweat permeated his entire body, and accumulated in his untamed medium cut hair, just barely reaching his shoulders and were prematurely turning gray.

For some reason, his body demands that he exercises intensively each day, or else he would suffer from lethargy for the rest of the day and the next. As a result, his body is akin to an Olympic runner, albeit thinner.

Aside from his workout clothes, the one thing that manages to stand out is a silver wolf-shaped locket necklace hanging on his neck. Just like the reason he feels connected to his exercise, the locket is something he can't part with. When he had lost his memories, this necklace was the only clue he had that was connected to his past. Like every cliche manga or books, the locket was locked and he coudn't open it without the risk of breaking it. So... it's just there hanging around his neck and hidden underneath his clothes when he goes out.

Well, at least, when he feels like showing it, it was to intimidate and not for show.

"Kai? Kai, are you up already?" a voice interrupted his exercise. He looked at the door to his room.

"I'm up, Okaa-san! Just 24 more, and I'll be down!"

"Mou, exercising again? Why can't Issei follow your example?" she sighed disbelievingly.

"I don't know, but if he's still sleeping, then-"

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"-that alarm of his hasn't rung yet." Kai finished, as the clock turned off.

"Okay, breakfast is ready, so come down once you're done. I'll prepare your uniform." Mrs. Hyoudou replied before walking down the stairs. Kai blinked. Uniform? Isn't his uniform right beside him?

"Wait, can you repeat that Kaa-san?"

"I said I'll prepare your uniform."

"But my uniform is in my room."

"Oh, right. We transferred you to Kuoh." Kai took a minute for that to process. In that timeframe, he had finished his exercises, and gotten down to the kitchen, where a sleepy Issei was at the table first, and screamed,

"WHAT!?"

"Yes. We transferred you to Kuoh." Mrs. Hyoudou said simply, like he didn't have an outburst.

"But, but! I said I didn't want to transfer already!" Kai argued indignantly, but to no avail.

"That's right, Kaa-san! Kai-nii already said he didn't want to go to Kuoh!" Issei backed him up, having waken up completely from his brother's shout.

"I want you to pass on our legacy. I can't trust my worthless son, who is a shame in society."

"I'm here, you know..." Issei muttered, while Kai laughed, his attention suddenly diverted.

'True, true. He's gonna have to do better than that if he just hides his lecherous DVDs inside plastic model boxes, stuffed underneath his bed and taped underneath the drawers of his desk."

"How the fuck do you know my secret porn locations!?" Issei yelled panicked, before getting smacked behind the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"No cursing at the table. And Kai, you know how much potential you have bottled in that body and mind of yours, unlike our son who might never get a bride." Mr. Hyoudou joined the fray, and immediately sided with his wife.

"Aside from Ise being single for life-" Issei began to sob. Kai made a mental note to cheer him up later. "-are you sure you want to spend more money than right now?"

"Yes." Both of his adopted parents said in sync.

...

"...Okay... I can't argue against my loving parents." Kai said resigned.

"Good! Here's your uniform!" Mrs. Hyoudou cheered, handing Kai his new uniform.

X

"We're off, then!"

After Kai had finished getting into his new uniform, he and Issei departed to Kuoh.

"I swear, I think I did something wrong in my life to deserve this..." Kai grumbled, unbuttoning the first buttons on his dress shirt, revealing his undershirt. "What did I do to deserve this? I hate these dress shirts."

"Umm, Kai-nii. I don't think you're suppose to wear your shirt like that."

"Says the one who wears his unbuttoned as well, and wears a red t-shirt underneath it."

"Touché, but hey, don't be so let down. There's girls there!" Issei tried to cheer his adopted brother up.

"No, Ise. I will not talk about girls and how oppai is the center of everything that exist. I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend yet." Kai deadpanned, knowing what happens when Issei starts stalking about girls.

"Hey! Oppai is not just beautiful! It is the law! It is justice!"

"...Under what jurisdiction? Chichigami?" Kai said sarcastically. "I really doubt that there's such a deity. If there is, I'll jump off Tokyo Tower."

"And knowing you, you'll survive. I swear, you won't even die if someone kills you."

Kai laughed blandly, recalling the time Issei got himself in trouble with some thugs.

"Yeah... anyways, aside from girls, what about you? Got a girlfriend, yet?" Issei slouched once the question was processed in his mind.

"No... damn it! It's because of bishounens like you that I can't get a girlfriend at all!" Issei complained childishly.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so openly perverted, you would already have one."

"Still, it's not fair! I'm already in my 2nd year at Kuoh, and there are already guys in their 1st year that have girlfriends already!"

"Don't worry, you still have another year." Kai tried to console his brother.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Issei yelled. They have now reached the park, and some girls were whispering who Kai was, clearly interested in his wild appearance. "You damn, wild handsome! You're already bringing home girls and that's all you have to say?!"

True, Kai brought home girls before, but that was only to tutor them in subjects they didn't understand. Well, if you count the attempted seductions out, but at that time, Kai had a legitimate reason for why he didn't want to jump at his first opportunity. So either way, they pass whatever test, they kiss, and that's that. At best, those girls are just friends.

Though he'll have to go tell them why he didn't go to school and hope they don't do anything stupid to him.

"Hey, those girls only needed help in their respective subject. Nothing else."

"You can't fool me! I know the look in their eyes! They obviously wanted to get in your pants!" Issei wailed, attracting attention, mainly disgust from the girls. "You're just saying all that for the hell of it, right? It is all just to make me pissed off some more, right!?"

"Yes." Was Kai's immediate answer.

Issei stared at him blankly. "I hope you fall into some unlucky situation and go to hell, you damn bishounen." he cursed.

Kai snorted playfully, "Then karma will be a bitch and make it my lucky day instead, since your reputation precedes you." At that moment, a gust of wind blew hard., causing the skirts of three nearby school girls to lift up. Yelping in embarrassment, they pushed down their skirts, but during the time it took to do, Issei and Kai had gotten a clear view of who was wearing what.

"Pure white..." Issei muttered.

"Lacy purple with garter belt... damn..." Kai followed.

"And black thong..."

...

...

"Uhuhu~! Who was saying what now, huh?"

"...I suppose I have to eat my word for now." Kai sighed, before pausing. He turned his head in another direction and started to sniff, earning a confused expression in the process.

"Your oversensitive nose at work again?"

"...No, I thought I felt someone watching us."

"Paranoia hurts, so let's just go." Issei shrugged it off and continued walking.

"...Yeah." Kai took one last look at the scent's direction, before following Issei.

* * *

**[Kuoh Academy]**

Kuoh Academy. Originally an all-girl private school. Date established unknown. History unknown. Unknown benefactors, but still a prestigious school.

At least, this was Kai's impression. And now, up close...

Kai sniffed the air, and frowned, "I know there's more to what I'm seeing..."

Issei had abandoned him in favor of hanging out with his two friends, Hotogama and Katsudon, or whatever their names were. He had this gut feeling that once they were out of earshot, the two ganged up on Issei demanding who the hell the bishounen (Kai) is and why he was hanging out with him.

He couldn't understand why he's a bishounen. Aren't bishounens suppose to be those guys who are all dressed up in fancy clothes and all that, which attracts girls? Nope, he didn't understand at all.

Aside from that, his guy friends weren't like that back at his old school. At best, they throw a congratulation party whenever someone among the group got a girlfriend.

'Seriously, once I find the bastard, I'm gonna skin him for leaving me... with these girls...'

He was walking down the hallway inside the school building, trying to ignore his flight instinct. Unfortunately for him, all eyes were on Kai, from his attire, which screamed 'bad boy', to his face, which was feral to the point of handsome, plus his untamed hair. Needless to say, he's the topic of scorn and attraction.

"Kya, he's so cute!"

"He looks so wild!"

"He kinda looks like a delinquent..."

"Kuh! Another pretty boy!"

"Please do us normal boys a favor and die!"

"Is he trying to be badass or something?!"

'It's because it's more comfortable wearing my clothes like this... how else can it be? No one questioned it back at my school...' Kai grumbled mentally.

Little did he know, Kai had always been a target for the role 'guy you you like to have as a boyfriend' with a majority of his last school's population of schoolgirls alongside some of the younger female teachers. With his already impressive physique, and combined with his wild appearance, smart mind and open personality, with a hint of chivalry, you got yourself an average girl's dream boyfriend.

Of course, Kai didn't need to know that, since there were already some rumors that some modeling agencies were searching for him, and he didn't want to get involved with that. Fame can be a double-edged blade most of the time.

"Class 2-A... Class 2-A..." Kai muttered to himself, searching for his new class. "Ah, found it." He knocked on it, and the teacher opened it.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student?" the teacher asked, not at all concerned at the casual violation of Kuoh 's uniform.

"Yes, I am, sir." Kai responded politely.

"So, I take that you want to introduce yourself to you new classmates?"

"I suppose I should. Class unity is critical, after all."

"...Has anyone said that you're an unexpected individual?" the teacher asked, amused about something.

Kai could only laugh. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

X

(later that day)

"Class, today we are going to have a new classmate. He just transferred from a nearby school, so please treat him well."

"The new student is in this class!" the class whispered to one another excitedly. News of Kai had spread like wildfire, and made contact with pretty much everyone at the school.

'Kai-nii is going to be in this class...' Issei thought to himself.

"You may come in now, Hyoudou." the teacher continued. Confusion spread amongst the student, except Issei. The class was wondering, 'Hyoudou? Isn't he already in class?', before their attention was directed at the new transfer student.

Kai walked in casually, taking in the surrounding, before grinning at the sight of his younger brother. Once at the front, he saluted in a laidback manner. "S'up? I'm Hyoudou Kai, and I'll be in this class for... whatever month this semester ends. Pleased to meet you all," Kai finished, leaving the class dumbstruck. They were not ready for this introduction, and they definitely didn't expect another Hyoudou.

"Wait, you're another Hyoudou? You don't look like him at all. You're too cute." a girl blurted out, making Kai laugh at the indirect insult to his brother, while Issei slouched in depression.

"Well, I'm still a Hyoudou." Kai answered back.

"Class is starting, so why don't you sit next to your brother then?"

Either ways, after class, Kai immediately left the class to escape questions *COUGH* interrogation *COUGH* and went straight to the cafeteria, where there was brunch ready to be served...

What? He had to find some way to escape the persistent odor that the school kept emitting. The food there is just a plus. A PLUS.

"I swear, Ise, how you managed to get in this school is beyonf me... the odor here is too much..." Kai muttered to Ise, who had followed him.

"Huh? I don't smell anything..."

"I don't know... there's something strange about this school, Ise. I just can't put my hands on it."

"It's just your paranoia kicking in, Kai-nii. You'll get used to it." Issei assured him, but Kai was only half-listening. Something had snared his instincts.

"...Alright, besides that, why do I feel like chasing after that girl over there?" He pointed at a petitie 1st year girl with white hair and hazel eyes, causing Issei to blanvh when he found who Kai was pointing to.

"Muh?! That's Toujou Koneko, Kai-nii! You can't just chase after her! She's the mascot of Kuoh, and God knows what will happen if you just chase after her..."

Kai just stared at the girl, now named Koneko. _'Hm, why does her scent feel... familiar?'_ He shook his head.

X

Koneko could feel it again. The feeling of getting stared at. Sure, it's natural for her to be stared at; it's been like this since she began attending Kuoh to be together with her new family members. Subsequently, she was nicknamed the Mascot of Kuoh on her first day because of her cuteness and childish face and small body.

This time, it wasn't the stare of people simply marvelling at how she looks so much like an elementary school student, or how cute she can possibly be. Hell, it's not even about how MUCH she can eat.

It was the kind that someone is appraising you via visual dissection, trying to look past the surface.

Also, it was similar to how a dog would watch a cat intently before beginning their chase.

Naturally, she picked this up through her feline instincts, which helped her determine that someone within the crowd behind her is watching her. She sincerely hoped that it isn't her perverted 2nd year senpai... but then, she reasoned, Issei isn't the kind of person who would just look deep into someone on the inside, only the breasts. Yep, her impression of Hyoudou Issei isn't exactly good natured, and she'll be damned if one day, Issei decide to make his move on her, not that he would anyways.

That then leads to the next question... Who is it that is looking at her?

Last time she felt like this, it was Rias who watched her training method... and to say the least, she was very aware that her master was watching her. So, since she hasn't felt like this since Rias's scrutiny, and since there was a transfer student today... does that mean he's the one?

Regardless, she'll have to alert her master/surrogate older sister about this if he managed to find out about the existence of devils, even if it's just suspicion. It will be even more problematic if he finds out who she really is.

X

Even though Kai decided to stop watching her, some part of him screamed at him to just jump her... not in THAT sense, mind you. Also, something about her just perks his interest, minus the part that she feels familiar.

Well, he would have continued watching if it wasn't for an interference that sprung without his knowledge.

"KYAAAA~! It's Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama~!" he heard a girl squeal high-pitched, which made him cringe.

As if on cue, two absolutely beautiful girls walked in, just like those models Kai would see on television, except in Kuoh's female uniform.

"Waaaaah~ They look so elegant and beautiful today~" two girls held each other and sighed dreamily.

"Truly the ideal images of women~" another added in, getting several nods of agreement.

In contrast to gazing at the two beautiful women like a dumbass like most of the students and his brother... Kai was instantly on edge instead, and frowned. His instincts were telling him that these two were MORE than they appeared, and his instincts has yet to be wrong.

So, to help him decide what he should do, he decided to employ his 'Badass Inner Galeful Malice Jutsu' to read their aura. To say he was surprised would be extremely... accurate. Although they were obviously leaking some kind of devilish power, it isn't the kind that hold malice at all, which mostly relieved Kai. Read, MOSTLY.

"What beautiful pairs of oppai as usual..." Ise commented with a lecherous expression. Luckily, no one heard him except his older brother.

Kai regarded his brother blankly, before asking something that would surprise a fair amount of people, "Um... breasts aside, who the hell are they?" Even though he relaxed a bit, the fact that they're unknown anomalies still freak him out, causing him to be a tiny bit hostile towards them.

"What! How can you not know who Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies are?!" Issei literally shouted out loud, attracting everyone's attention.

"Ise. This is my first day. I don't know who is what, and I could appreciate it if you stop acting like an idiot and sit down on the chair instead of stand on it." Kai deadpanned.

"Still! Even transfer students know who they are when they come here on their first day!"

"Unfortunately, I'm an exception. Now gimme info." Issei opened his mouth, before Kai interrupted, having caught his signature perv face. "And for the sake of my sanity, something not related to oppai." Issei closed it, then opening it again, and then closing it again, mimicking a goldfish. "I knew it. Aside from that, you don't know anything... and to think I would rely on you, of all people..." Kai sighed dramatically.

"Hey! Why are you sulking?! Aren't you suppose to be the older brother!? At least I know what their three sizes are!"

"The older brother can still complain about his stupid little brother, can't he?! And the fact that you know their sizes just reinforces everything!"

Kai and Issei began to bicker, causing everyone watching to begin surrounding them in case a fight began between them, in which most girls began betting on Kai to beat up his brother and the guys (most jealous) betting on Issei to beat up his more attractive brother.

X

"Ufufu, they're interesting, aren't they, Rias?" Akeno giggled, one hand up to cover her smile.

"Hmm, the brothers are unique, indeed." Rias smiled, watching as Issei began to fish hook his brother at the mouth, while Kai began to slap his brother repeatedly in a childish manner. She couldn't help but giggle at the dynamics of the brothers. Even though they are fighting, she could see that they mean no ill intention towards one another and are just releasing their childish pent up frustration.

Unlike her and her brother. He just goes out of his way to pamper her.

"...Buchou." Koneko walked up to Rias.

"Hm?" Rias looked at Koneko, and became concerned. It wasn't everyday that she sees her surrogate little sister nervous. "What's wrong, Koneko?"

"...I have a bad feeling about him." Koneko pointed at Kai, who somehow managed to gain the upper hand by pinning Issei, claiming his (Issei) legs and pressing one leg at Issei's crotch, causing him to writhe in pain and begin slapping the floor for mercy, screaming, 'Not my base of operations!'

"What about him, Koneko? I don't feel anything strange about him." Rias looked confused.

Koneko hesitated, before speaking her mind, "...He feels a little like me."

Note that while Kai and Issei began having their little scuffle, Kai had accidentally leaked a bit of his own aura, which caused a reaction in Koneko. In her case, it was the kind of reaction that cats feel when confronting their nemesis, the dog. But since she doesn't have fur on her back, her ears almost sprung out instead and her back slightly arched.

"...Are you sure?" Rias confirmed with Koneko, who nodded. "If that's the case, then we'll have to keep an eye out on him as well. Who knows what he can do without restaint."

"Ara ara, then I think I can do that, Buchou." Akeno stated, licking her lips with a sparkle in her eyes. Rias sighed amusedly at her best friend's statement. Even though she herself isn't a sadist, she still found her Queen's sadist attitude amusing.

"Anyways, we should still watch them... after all, they both have something unusual in them... Akeno, Koneko. Keep an eye on the both of them."

"Hai, Buchou~"

"...Roger."

* * *

**[Rooftop of Main Academy]**

"Seriously, I think you're the only reason why I didn't go insane yet, Ise." Kai stated, wolfing down his lunch.

"How is that possible? You got almost every girl chasing you." Issei replied, confused.

"You act as a ward that repels them." Kai answered.

"...You have a unique way of describing me, don't you?"

"I never knew the day that my litle brother would use a smart word would come. Congratulations."

"Are you mocking me with that dictionary head of yours?!"

"No, I'm serious. Congratulations."

"...I still feel like you're mocking me."

"Get used to it, Ise. I've been like this for six years now. It may as well be how I act when I was younger."

Issei began to sulk, while Kai resumed eating.

"Well, there are some things that this school taught me so far. The first is that there's an abundant amount of girls that are all perfect in their own ways-"

"Hear, hear!" Issei instantly agreed, while gaining a lecherous expression. Kai sighed amusedly, before continuing.

"The second is that the more unique they are, the more mysterious they are as well."

"Well, I don't know about that, Kai-nii."

"Intuition. Anyways, there's more, but the third one is..." Kai's eyes glazed for a moment, before shaking his head to finish, "There's always something or someone who has more secrets than normal people. Like that kitty cat."

"Kitty cat?" Issei questioned, not aware of the new nickname. "Who's that?"

"Her name, Ise. Did you not pay attention to her name? Plus, Koneko-chan reminds me of a kitten."

"Ooooh."

"...And there are those two ladies." Kai paused. 'What were their names again?' (shrug) "Rihan and Ahoge."

"Um, it's Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno, Kai-nii."

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is, those two may have good intentions, but I keep having a bad premonition. And this is coming from a guy that trusts his instincts more than his head."

"Paranoia again, Kai-nii. Those oppais will never lie to us!" Issei pumped his hands, steam snorting out his nose. Kai was taken aback by the glimmer in his borther's eyes, before snorting.

"...I hope that's the case."

"In either case! Wanna come with me and hang out with my friends? We have this DVD that was recently shipped to Motohama and we haven't started watching it yet!" Issei began drooling as his imagination began going full overdrive.

"No. I don't think I wanna know what things are no longer safe from the minds of those depraved people who are part of this long chain called po-"

"We both know you're a pervert! Admit it!" Issei pointed his finger at Kai for emphasis. "I've seen the things you read! You read those books written by the elusive Eroiya-sensei, and have a full set of volumes on your shelf disguised as martial art manuals!"

It wasn't just Issei doing some snooping. In fact, it was one of those rare times Issei got curious of his brother's possessions, or was looking for blackmail material, and stumbled upon the 'manuals' by accident. Of course, because most of the pictures inside the 'manuals' featured a lot of girls in erotic poses while in combat gi, Issei automatically assumed that his brother had a fetish for girls in martial art costumes, or were just plain strong.

"Of course, your books will never beat the glory that is known as oppai!"

Kai flinched slightly, before recovering as quickly as he could. "Those ARE martial art manuals, you idiot! I don't know why the author decided to throw in those... those... boink materials!"

And the bickering continues, for like what? Ten minutes?

Well, here's a brief of what's going on in it...

"Yeah?! Well, the day you can strip girls just by touching them is the day I'll admit I might have a fetish for strong girls!"

"And the day you become a dog is the day I will begin talking to oppai!"

"That's not even a plus for me! And knowing you, you may as well create a new religion revolving that!"

Yeah, it went like that. Normal life is cool, isn't it?

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done! I don't know why, but I find it kind of useless to put in an OC Bio for this story. And for those who are still reading my other story and are panicking that I'm abandoning it, rest assure. I'l be juggling these two for a while.**

**Aside from this story, a heads-up for all my 'Rebirth of the Dark Legend' fans... I may rename my fic soon.**

**In the meantime... ah, who cares? I'll announce it later, when more people care. See ya~**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	2. Life 2: Beginning PT 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, except probably Kai. I don't know if Storylover213 wants him or not, since he hasn't even PM'ed me about it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, not much to say, so here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**[Kuoh Academy]**

(Normal POV)

(six days later, after school)

"So, how's your day, Kai-nii?"

Kai looked at his brother, before sighing. "Horrible. Some girl wanted to drag me to her office and rape me."

He shuddered as he remembered the memory...

X

_(flashback start)_

_Kai was in his happy place._

_All of his classwork for the day is done. He was catching up on this interesting manga one of his new older friends showed him during lunch after departing with Issei. __Ahh, __Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, __where had it been all his life... __Needless to say, he __wa__s enjoying his time carefreely, and is currently laying down in the hallway reading away..._

_And no one is bothering to call him up, leaving him in peace as he read the manga to pass the time._

_"What do you think you're doing?" A stern, controlled voice belonging to a girl asked him without the slightest hint of amusement. _

_Happy place gone now._

_"As you can see..." Kai began without hesitation or bothering to move from his spot, while tapping the cover of the book, "I'm enjoying this manga, after a productive day."_

_"Hn. I don't think reading a child's comic book can be considered productive." the girl frowned. "State your name."_

_"Hyoudou Kai, second-year in class 2-A." Kai replied casually without looking up. "Recently transferred from Ishiyama, currently being called a 'Wild Older Brother'." As he finished his improvised introduction, he scratched his head, messing his gray hair further._

_The girl raised an eyebrow. "Hyoudou Kai? 'Wild Older Brother'? You're Hyoudou's older brother?"_

_"Yep, and before you ask why I don't look like him, I'm adopted." Kai finally looked up, and observed the girl. From what he saw, she's a young woman with black hair styled into a short bob cut, and violet eyes behind a pair of red glasses._

_What bothered him a little is how she has the same, yet different 'aura' as those other two ladies. Their names were... what again?_

_The girl stayed silent, before noticing something off. The boy in front of her was looking at her appraisingly, and she is smart enough to tell that he isn't looking at her body, but her actions. This is not something some 2nd year student would do when meeting someone new, so she is on edge._

_Unknown to her, Kai was lost in his head, trying to remember what the names of those two ladies he saw were. His focused eyes on the girl is just a side effect from digging into his head. He is definitely NOT staring at her like a pervert. Nope, not at all._

_It's times like these he wished Issei was around to supply him with names of girls he doesn't bother to remember. Not that it's his fault, really. He may recognize them by sight and smell, but he never really bothers to mark those specific combos with a name._

_No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend, dick._

_"Can you please not lay down in the hallway? It's a bad influence to just laze around in the hallway."_

_Kai blinked, and returned his sight to the girl again. "Ah, right, I'll do that."_

_"And come with me to the student council room. There's something I need to talk to you about."_

_Great, NOW what did he do?_

_"Umm, I politely refuse, what's-your-face. I believe I didn't do anything wrong or against the school rule, and I doubt that laying down in the hallway constitutes to a talk with the president. You'll need the president to make me do that."_

_The girl smirked. It's times like these that she quite enjoys abusing her power as she please, even though it's against her moral code. Well, she IS a devil, so why does that matter?_

_"On the contrary, I AM the president." She took a moment to gauge Kai's reaction, and was delighted when she saw his face drop. On a massive scale._

_"Oh, hell no! I am NOT joining the student council or whatever hell you want me in! No no no! You're just gonna tie me up and grope me there, huh?!" Kai backed away, before running away in full burst. The bob-cut girl stood there bewildered, before sighing and walking to her office. Maybe she will have another chance getting her a new member in her peerage. If not, then there's also that other student... Genshirou Saji, if she remembers correctly._

_After all, no one stands in Sona Sitri's way when she wants something. Not even her best friend._

_(flashback end)_

X

"That's a good thing! How's that horrible?!" Issei questioned his brother incredulously. "You're a chick magnet! Why don't you take advantage of it?"

"Because Ise..." Kai sighed tiredly. Seriously, this is probably the umpteenth time he had this conversation. "Besides me and my ordeal, why were you peeking on the Tennis Club when they were changing?"

Issei immediately paled. "H-How did you know?! I was sure no one saw us!" True, he and his fellow perverts found the perfect peeping spot, and while taking in the measurements via Motohama, no one, not even people outside, saw them at all. Their mission was a success.

"Because I saw you three walking behind the gym." Kai replied nonchalantly. "Just because I'm on the rooftop doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing, Ise."

"Guh!" Ise took a 'reminder' arrow to the heart. He had forgotten to take his brother's exceptional sight into account... though he's not pissed at him, right?

"Seriously, get a girlfriend, Ise. It might actually help you out..."

"Grr! Just watch! Once I get a girlfriend, I will rub it in your face!"

"Yeah, yeah... I can hardly wait." Kai said sarcastically.

X

(next day)

Kai was laying down on the rooftop of Kuoh. After Issei complained about Kai being popular with the girls on his first day at Kuoh, his parents had thrown a miniature party celebrating the day he would potentially get a girlfriend. Even though he loves his parents, he couldn't help but feel tired with his parent's antics. He unconsciously release a sigh that had been building up since last night, and it didn't help that he slept late either.

"Ara ara, someone is very tired." A cheery voice cuts through his thoughts. Kai opened his eyes, and was introduced to the sight of...

"You know I can see your panties, right?" A pair of of lewd, black panties.

"Ufufu~ that was the point, Kai-san." the girl giggled, a hand up to hide her smile.

"Uh... how do you know my name?"

"Hyoudou Kai, the 'Wild Older Brother'." Akeno replied, as though it was the most obvious answer. "Rumors spread really fast, you know?"

Kai sweatdropped, unaware of this tidbit. His last school didn't have this problem. "...Right." Then he coughed to regain his composure. "So how can I help you... Ahoge?"

What? He can't remember names that easily! Don't judge him!

"Akeno. Himejima Akeno" the girl, now identified as Akeno corrected him, before assuming a lecturing pose, accompanied with a mock stern expression. "It's very rude to assume a girl's name without asking them, Kai-chan."

'Kai-chan?' Kai mused, laying up. "Meh, girls look the same to me, so I never really bothered remembering. Must be borderline disinterest in girls or something."

"Oh? So you're ga-"

"No, I have a very healthy admiration of the female body." Kai paused, processing what he just said, before blushing slightly. "Actually, maybe just moderate. What I described would be Issei."

"Ara ara, ufufu. So you're blaming your brother?" Akeno teased Kai further. He only looked away, before turning back, his blush now gone.

"So, can I help you, Himejima-senpai?" Kai asked. Well, at least he remembered that she's older than him. Good job, Kai.

"You can start by not calling me 'Himejima' and 'senpai'." Akeno replied with a smile.

"Ah, then... Akeno-san?"

"Hm, that will work for now."

"Then can I help you, Akeno-san?"

"Can you-"

"No! I refuse to be dragged by my ears into some classroom, where I will be tied up with tight ropes and sodomized by weird plastic things and whipped all over!" Kai blurted out, outraged. "Do you know how painful it is to be dragged by the ears, when they're so f'n sensitive?!"

"I wasn't going to ask that." Akeno said simply, though she was having different thoughts on what Kai just said.

Needless to say, she was turned on by his colorful assumption.

"Ah, sorry about that." Kai apologized, realizing what he just blurted out.

"No harm done." Akeno smiled sweetly, causing Kai to shiver for some reason. "Now, can you come with me?"

"Ah..." Kai hesitated, before relenting. "Sure."

* * *

**[Occult Research Club]**

'Bad idea... Bad idea!... BAD IDEA!' Kai mentally screamed, having stepped inside the room. There were a bunch of weird circles drawn around, and the aura he experienced the day before is so much denser. 'What are they going to do?! Sacifice me and summon a devil?! Who did I piss off this much to deserve this?!'

Well, he would know why he's in here if he wasn't scared shitless as countless scenarios ran in his head. And it showed in his figure and face, causing Akeno to giggle and Rias to shake her head in amusement by how the aura in the room is affecting him so.

"Kai-"

"Yes, ma'am?! Don't sacrifice me, please! You can have my brother instead!"

"I'm not going to sacrifice you." Rias assured him, though still amused. Kai calmed down only a bit. "You're here because I have a request."

"Um... request? What kind?"

"Tell me, how much do you know about the supernatural?"

Kai tilted his head in confusion, and for a split second, Rias and Akeno could see dog ears appear on his head. Only for a split second. It was gone when they looked closer. An illusion?

"Well, I know about youkais and those Christian praises toward God and how there are angels, fallen angels, and devils. Is this related to what you're going to say?"

"Yes. Yes, it is, Kai-kun." Rias nodded her head, now knowing that she can skip some parts.

"This is related to the Occult Research or whatnot, right?" Kai asked, slightly suspicious and his fear alleviated.

"Yes, and-"

"No, I'm not joining the Occult Research Club. Doesn't interest me." Kai promptly replied.

"Please let me finish." Rias pulled out a chessboard and laid 15 pieces out on the board. "Have you ever heard of chess, Kai-kun?"

"No... I played shogi before."

"Then you should learn chess easily then."

"What are you getting at, Lariat-senpai?"

"Rias." Rias corrected, while Akeno giggled again at Kai's mistake. "And... do you believe in devils?"

"Well... one is in front of me right now." Rias stiffened, and Kai waved his hand. "Just pulling your leg. No, I don't believe in devils or the like."

"I see..." Rias muttered, before continuing, "Then how would you react if you were to talk to one right now?"

"Honestly? You're going to make me talk to one?" Kai asked, not catching the inside joke. "What are you laughing about, Rarity-senpai?"

"Nothing, and I'm Rias." Rias cleared her throat.

"What are with the questions? I know you want something and these questions aren't going to be answered if you don't get to it."

"Very well, Kai-kun. I'll be blunt." Rias folded her hands together, Ikari Gendo style. "Would you like to be a devil? Would you like to be part of my peerage?"

Kai stayed silent to process what he just heard. Devils?

"Are you a devil?" Kai asked bluntly, praying he just misheard.

"Yes. I am Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family, part of the 72 Pillars."

"No. I would like to live as a human, please." Kai replied hastily, causing Rias to raise an eyebrow.

"Why? Not many would refuse a chance to live longer."

"Umm, you're going to have to convince me to become one than to just turn me into one, Tomato." The nickname gave Rias a tickmark, not that Kai knows.

"Very well, then. I'll assume that you'll answer the question later then. And my name isn't Tomato, it's Rias!"

"Then can I go?"

"Yes, you may."

Once those words came out, Kai immediately ran out of the building, most likely to get some fresh air. The room was getting really stuffy. And he would like to not get involved in the crap that's going on.

"Ufufu~ he ran away, Buchou." Akeno remarked.

"I should have told him everything before dropping the question, huh?" Rias mused.

"Hai... but his brother is still open. Maybe he will accept."

Rias looked at her pawn pieces, which were all crimson red, with three of the eight pieces glowing vividly.

"Akeno. I'll have to trouble you to watch over Kai-kun again. He may become a power to reckon with if he isn't tempered properly.

"Hai, Buchou."

X

(moments later)

"You know, I never really expected this, of all people." Kai remarked. "I didn't think the question 'Do you have spare clothes?' would lead to this."

"Ara? Why do you say that?" Akeno asked, in false confusion.

Kai looked at her, wondering how this even happened. As far as he was concerned, he was on his way home, when Akeno appeared out of nowhere and asked him if he had spare clothes at the moment. One thing led to another, and he found himself going along with Akeno's beat.

"Because we are outside campus, when we're suppose to be in school right now."

Both of them were outside at a mall somewhere close, both in casual clothes. Kai was dressed in a simple white undershirt, with only his blazer on, and his black pants was switched with a pair of flexible dark jeans. Akeno was in a light purple cardigan with a white blouse, along with a matching skirt.

"Ara ara, I never knew the 'Wild Older Brother' would be concerned about truancy. I thought Ishiyama didn't place any value on the future?" Akeno asked.

Kai sighed, remembering his old high school, before replying aridly, "Yes, Ishiyama has a 120% deliquency turn out, but just because I'm surrounded by muscle headed idiots all the time doesn't mean I don't want an education."

And there's also the fact that he went there to be surrounded by danger, giving him some experience in fighting. Of course, his parents didn't know about this, since they didn't question his decision. Strange though, the girls there are just as bad as the guys, so why did they come to him for help on tests if they didn't care about it?

Akeno simply smiled at Kai, who was pondering something, before turning to a nearby store. "Anyways, let's eat there~!"

Kai looked at her perturbed, faintly noting how cute she looked in those clothes seen in the catalogs he looked at briefly before, and followed her finger to the nearby store.

X

"How can I help the two of you?" A young man in casual clothes and an apron over him asked over the counter, before noticing who he just asked. "Eh? Aren't you two..."

"Ara, Genma-san. Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Akeno remarked.

"I can say the same to you, Akeno-chan. I don't think taking out your boyfriend constitutes enough reason to ditch school."

Akeno and Kai slightly blushed, before it was gone and Akeno retorted, "And you?"

"I have work. And I'm the boss of this shop. Even if I drop out, I will still make money." He dropped two menus on the counter. "So, what will it be?"

"I'll have a miso ramen." Akeno ordered her bowl.

"Ah, I'll have the same." Kai didn't know what to order, so he just went with what Akeno just ordered.

"Oi, you never ate ramen before?" the waiter/boss saw through his little deception, causing Kai to stutter. "THAT is a crime in itself. I'll rectify that immediately." And he dashed off.

"He's... crazy." Kai remarked to Akeno.

"Genma Akatsuki had been like that since day one, Kai-chan." Akeno stated simply.

"So, what is Tomato trying to do, Akiha?" Kai asked, knowing what this is all about.

"Akeno. And her name is Rias. She only wants me to monitor you. No strings attached."

"Oh? That explains why there's also my brother being followed." Kai scowled, having seen his brother being followed by the cat girl Koneko earlier today. Even if it wasn't apparent, she stood out like a sore thumb in Kai's perspective.

"...I suppose I should tell you instead of Rias." Akeno cleared her throat, before continuing, "You see, Kai, the devils are on the verge of extinction, and it's up to High-cass devils like Rias to gather a peerage of devils, reincarnated and not. By building a peerage, she can not only refill the population of devils, but also gain more influence once she is older and strive to become more proactive once she succeeds the Gremory name."

"And? How will I benefit by doing this?"

"You're taking this well for someone who never brushed with the occult." Akeno remarked lightly. "Of course there will be benefits. Longevity, more chances in life, and of course, an opportunity to gather your own peerage as well." Akeno leaned forward, to whisper, "You can also form your own harem~"

Kai blushed, before shaking his head. "That's something Issei would do. Besides, I know there's a catch for becoming a devil."

"Ufufu~ sharp, aren't you? Yes, there are catches. More specifically, by becoming a devil, you also mark yourself as an enemy of the angels and fallen angels."

Kai didn't miss the subtle bitterness when Akeno named the fallen angels, but ignore it for the more important part. "And this has been going on for how long?"

"I don't know the exact time. It was a long, long time ago."

"..." Kai stayed silent, before something came up. "Why is my brother being watched?"

Akeno kept quiet, before relenting, "He has something special in him, and Rias noticed it and has taken interest in it."

"Is it something that will endanger his life?"

"I assure you, he won't be harmed by us. But maybe... just maybe the others will."

Both were silent for the next six minutes, and he was relieved when another form of conversation came in the form of food.

"Here you go, the two of you. Two miso ramen. And this extra bowl is my treat."

"Um, what is THIS?" Kai asked, revolted by the sea of scarlet red in the small bowl that Genma was now holding out to him.

"Mapo tofu, what else?" Genma replied simply. "You see, I always wanted to create my own brand of mapo tofu, and this was born."

"I just wanted miso!" Kai cried, already scared of the sight of the mapo. "Don't even get me started on the scent!" It smelled of DEATH.

"You best eat it, Kai-chan. Genma is very strict about food being left over." Akeno tried to ignore the boiling red stew, but alas, she only wanted to see how the victim would turn out.

"The lady's damn right, boya. You better chow down before I stuff it in you. Mouth or butthole, your choice." Genma stated firmly, with a hint of mock malice.

Kai mentally screamed, 'Urgh... WORST day ever! I hope Ise is having an even worse time than me!'

X

(at the same time)

"Hah... I wanna fondle some nice boobies." Issei sighed out laying down on the lawn, getting agreeing gestures from his two best buddies, who were also laying down with him.

"I approve of Ise logic!" Matsuda pumped his fist into the air, though he still kept a expressionless face.

"Don't say that, it's pretty useless." Motohama tucked his glasses up, clearly depressed.

Issei wondered how everything had added up for his own life. From the beginning of his first year, to all of his peeping routines, getting chased by the girls in retaliation, to his brother finally transferring and obtaining his own title in a matter of days (3 days, to be exact), and finally, to the moment where he and his buddies are laying down watching the girls in their P.E. classes, and he could only come to one question.

"Matsude, Motohama," Issei called out, getting up. "Why did we enter this academy as freshmans?

Kuoh was only recently switched over from an all-girl to a co-ed, which explains why there is an abundant number of beautiful foreign girls over guys. And so, the guys are outnumbered. In other words, even if they kept quiet, they will surely be popular! It truly is like an eroge!"

Issei took a deep breath, and then, "In other words, a harem!"

Matsuda and Motohama became rejuvenated by Issei's mini speech, and both stood up and posed, like one of the Sentai poses, except without the staged, but still awesome background explosion.

"Yes, in other words, an everyday life full of breasts is waiting for us!" Matsuda cheered, flexing his arm.

"But..." Issei became depressed again. "Another spring is already here, without any of us getting a girlfriend."

"...Don't say it." Motohama said blankly again. "It feels so vacant inside."

"Anyone who gives up loses! We still have a chance!" Issei tried to cheer him up. "If my brother here is anything, then we still have a chance!"

"Says you, 'Pervy Younger Brother'." Matsuda and Motohama both said in sync.

Issei's new nickname was coined at the same time as Kai's title 'Wild Older Brother', when they were both together on the third day. Kai was having a extremely good time during P.E., which escalated to him chasing after his brother like a wolf after food, only he chased after Issei with the intention of making him run and run and run. Definitely NOT because Issei was peeping on the Girl's Swimming Club with his two partners-in-crime. Plus, there was the fact that Kai protected his brother from a thrashing by volunteering to take his place instead, securing the 'older sibling protecting his younger siblings' fact. The girls later came to an unspoken consensus that whenever Kai was around, Issei will be forgiven begrudgingly, and if not, he'll have his just desserts.

And for Issei... well, everyone knew who he was, so he was labelled as such without a second thought.

"Kyaaaa~!" Some girl bries interrupted the Trio's little scuffle. "Kiba-kun, what are you doing later?" "Say, you're going to karaoke later, right?" And the questions go on.

"Sorry, I have club activities right now." Kiba said with slight regret in his tone. Did I mention that he sparkles when he smiles? "I'm really sorry..."

Well, at least he knows how to talk smoothly with girls.

"Kiba Yuuto, second year in class 2-C. Subject of adoration from all the girls-" Motohama stated.

"-and an enemy to the rest of us guys, not counting Hyoudou Kai, class 2-A." Matsuda finished, clenching a fist.

"Damn it!" Issei cursed. "He only looks nicer, smarter, and is better than us in class, and he shows off, too!" If Kai was around, he would have sweatdropped at how Issei would describe him the same way (Kai).

"Don't say it, it feels so vacant inside."

"Man, this world is unfair."

"Almost, it's almost time!" Matsuda checked his watch, and picked up his case.

"Where are you going?"

Matsuda turned around to look at the two, before pointing a thumbs up and wearing a lecherous smile.

X

*CRACK*

A crack appeared on the bowl of mapo tofu, which was noticed by Kai and Genma, who were still arguing about the mapo.

"Um, I think the mapo agrees with me." Kai remarked.

"No, I think someone is going to peep on someone." Genma voiced his opinion. "The bowl won't even crack if I toss it down on the floor right now."

"Ara ara, since when were the Dark Prince and Wild Older Brother so attracted to each other?"

"..."

"..."

"You don't say anything, I don't say anything?"

"None of this happened, then."

And so, a manly relationship *COUGH* sarcasm, much? *COUGH* was born.

X

* * *

**[Bridge]**

(few hours later)

School was over for a while, and the sunset seemed to make Issei even more depressed. His two friends had ditched him when they were caught peeping at the kendo club, and he hadn't even taken a single peek. What justice? What friends?

He would have been even more depressed if he hadn't seen the most beautiful girl in the Old School Building. As Motohama had stated with his abundant file of girls, she is Rias Gremory. Bust 99, Waist 58, Hips 90. 3rd year in Kuoh, rumoured to have Scandinavian traits. One of the Academy's Two Great Ladies.

But again, reality took a harsh turn, and here he is.

'Man, what a hopeless life I'm leading. At this rate, my high school like will end without touching a single boob! And Kai-nii is already surrounded by girl! What does he have that I don't!?' Issei thought depressingingly as he leaned on the rail of the bridge.

So depressed that he did not notice a figure walk up to him.

"Excuse me, you're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?" a girl with silky black hair and a slender body asked Issei.

"H-Hai? Is there anything you need?" Issei asked nervously, though he remarked how cute she looked.

"U-um... are you going out with anyone?" the girl asked shyly.

"W-well, I'm not." Issei stammered. _'Damn, she's cute!'_

"That's great!" the girl cried out in relief, before half-shouting, "P-Please go out with me!"

"...Eh?"

Issei was now in a state of bliss, and considering every little thing he had done that constitutes to him being a massive pervert, he had every right to be so. After all, it isn't everyday that a pervert would be confessed to, unless that person is slightly confused, was tricked, or was just plain desperate for a relationship.

Well, for Issei, he didn't think it twice before agreeing with the girl but first...

* * *

**[Hyoudou Residence]**

"You know... she might be tricking you." Kai remarked, halfway through his third bowl of rice.

"Silence. I will hear no such lies from you!" Issei stated seriously, causing Kai to look at him blankly. 'You're only jealous because I got a girlfriend earlier than you did!" Issei began presenting his accomplishment and rubbing it in Kai's face.

"You've only known her for how many hours, and you're talking like you knew her for years."

"Of course! She asked me out! Amano Yuuma-chan~" Issei began a little impromptu ballerina dance, making Kai sweatdrop at the non-Issei behavior.

Kai had every right to be suspicious. What are the chances of some random cute girl coming up to your perverted little brother, and confessing that she fell in love with him on first sight? Absolutely close to zero. Maybe in some other messed-up universe, but definitely not in this one. Which leads to another problem. That girl that asked Issei out...

That does it. Kai will keep a close eye on the two of them. There was something very off about this.

"Whatever rocks your boat, then."

X

(next day)

"You have some suspicion that your brother has already been targetted?" Rias inquired, quite amused at her previous target's decision to come to her for help.

"Well, what are the chances of some random girl confessing their undying love to someone they just met?" Kai retorted, not in the mood for playing games.

"Ara ara, Buchou. If what Kai-chan says is true, then we'll have to keep a closer eye on him." Akeno said, as amused as Rias.

"I'll send my familiar to watch him, will that be enough?"

"Yeah, whatever. I only need him to live. Whatever hurts him will be returned by me." He turned around, before stopping at the door to whisper, "...Thanks, Rihan."

And stepped out.

Rias blinked, having caught the 'thank you' through her enhanced devil ears, before sighing. "It's Rias."

X

"That idiot... Can't he do anything besides look at her breast?" Kai muttered, clearly irritated at his brother's lack of wariness. He had counted the number of times the girl had sent Issei some killing intent, and Issei hadn't even registered any of them. "...She's a good actress." Kai noted, seeing how rehearsed Amano's actions were. Especially when she had deliberately showed her breasts to Ise.

The two (not counting Kai) were at an ice cream parlor, and Kai was seated behind Ise, hiding himself through sunglasses and a straw fedora, which made him stand out more, but Issei was too dense to figure out that his brother was next to him.

Before that, Kai had been stalking the two of them, having gone unnoticed by the duo

Now? Well, it was close to sunset, and now Kai was in an vacant area, close to where Issei and Amano were. And he would have continued following them if there hadn't been something irritating from the past coming back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" an unwelcome voice drawled out from behind.

"Go away, Yama. I don't have time to play with you." Kai said irritably, not bothering to glance at the interruption.

"Oh? Well, I want to play with you. Along with some of your friends."

Kai finally turned his attention to the growing numbers of hooligans, most armed with pipes, baseball bats, and knives. He looked bhind him to find another group as well. More loose ends he had forgotten about.

"You see, we found it an insult that you would transfer to little bitch Kuoh, and abandon your position in Ishiyama, so we decided to teach you what would happen to those who reject Ishiyama." Yama sneered, tapping the iron knuckles placed on his right hand.

_'Since when was Ishiyama delivering retribution to transferees?'_ "My god, even after I thought that you guys would never go after me again, you had to do it now, of all times!" Kai shouted, turning his attention to Issei and Yuuma.

"Don't you dare ignore us, traitor!" one of the hooligans behind Yama charged at Kai, bat in hand. The bat was swung down, but Kai dodged at the last second, stomped at the assailant's feet, and retrieved the dropped bat, proceeding to bash under the nose with pommel, knocking some teeth out and the victim unconscious.

"If you think now was a good time to take on me, you picked the wrong time, Yama. Don't think about regretting this." Kai stated darkly, a pissed off expression on his face.

"Don't stand there! Attack him!" Yama shouted, causing the hooligans to stir and charge at him, each of them shouting a battle cry.

X

(four minutes later)

"Did you hear that, Ise?" Yuuma asked Issei, concerned about the disturbance far behind.

"Yeah, let's avoid it. Nothing good will come from joining in." Issei said, but he knew what was going on. Gang war is the most appropriate answer. After all, his brother was in a couple of them, and to sum it up, Issei had a healthy respect for his brother for surviving in that 'school', if he could call it one.

"Hora hora! Pathetic! You call yourself hooligans!?" He could hear his brother's voice full of bloodlust from the distance.

"Gah! He's too good! He can't be human!"

"We still have the advantage in number! Surround him and attack him at once!"

"It's no use! We already used that!"

"Damn it! He already took down 46! I'm outta here!"

Well, at least his parents weren't aware of Ishiyama's reputation. He can only pray that Kai isn't too strung up after the beatdown. He didn't want to explain why his brother was so full of bruises to his parents.

* * *

**[Park - Fountain Area]**

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma smiled, with the fountain behind her.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked nervously.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" Yuuma asked with a smile.

Issei began to panic. Here it is! The moment where the girl asks the guy for her first kiss! "W-What is the w-wish you want?" And he made his voice too deep.

Yuuma smiled, before... "Will you die for me?"

...

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

Yuuma smiled, this time more sinisterly, and repeated, "Will you die for me?"

Then, black wings sprouted out of Yuuma's back and flapped, causing the scene around to look like it came out from a fantasy scene. Her eyes were looked warm at first had turned cold and scary, and a light spear formed in her hands, which then pierced Issei's stomach. Too taken aback by the sight of the wings, Issei did not register the pain until he looked down, and coughed blood.

"Sorry, Issei. You were a threat to us, so we had to get rid of you." 'Yuuma' stated, not sounding apologetic at Issei's plight. He could only cough more as he bled.

"If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sa-"

"WHO-THE-HELL-DO-YOU-THINK-I-AM KIIIICCCKKK!" A voice suddenly interrupted 'Yuuma''s speech, and she felt the impact of a drop kick against her shoulders.

"Wha-!?" She only had time to register a gray blur. "You-"

"HOW-DARE-YOU-SHANK-MY-BRO-WITH-A-DILDO PAAAWWWNNNNCH!" And she felt a fist collide with her nose, and was blown back a considerable distance, into the fountain.

Kai had done all of that in a span of four seconds. He could have done it in two seconds if his bruises from the beating hadn't taken a toll on him. Damn bruises. Who invented those?

Let it be known that Kai doesn't go easy on women in fights. He learned that the hard way in the past when confronted with the leader of an all-girl gang, who happened to attend Ishiyama as well.

"Oi, Ise?! Hang in there! Don't think about dying on me!" Kai shouted at his barely conscious brother, refusing to accept his brother leaving the other side.

"...K...Kai...nii..." Issei sputtered, finally recognizing his brother.

"If you think about dying right now, I wil kill you! Then, I will tamper with the most darkest of black magic to bring you back to life, and kill you again!"

"...I... can't... h-hurts..."

"And once I'm done with you, I'll make sure you never look at another oppai again!"

"I...!"

"Come on, Ise! Hang on!"

"I wish..." Ise began muttering and Kai couldn't hear him, but he remembered from Akeno's lecture that a selfish wish can potentially summon a devil.

"That's it! Come on, Ise! For once, abandon all moral restraints and say a selfish wish!"

"I wish... I WISH FOR OPPAI!"

Then, a crimson red magic circle appeared, causing the now revealed Amano Yuuma, who managed to get back up to see who her assailant was, to panic.

"Damn! Just wait, you..." she growled at Kai, who glared fiercely back. "I'll come back to finish you soon." And she took off, flying away as quickly as possible.

There was a flash of light, and Rias stepped out of the circle. She took a moment to take in the environment, before turning her eyes to the two Hyoudou's, with Issei now unconscious.

"Oh? I felt Ise summon me, and I see you as well, Kai."

"How..." Kai checked Issei, and found a slip of paper in his pocket. He pulled it out, and found a elaborate circle with the Gremory symbol drawn on it. "You gave him this paper?"

"Yes." Rias admitted. "I figured that your suspicion would be correct, so I had my familiar give him that."

Kai would have felt like he was played with, but that was no longer hos concern. "You said something about reincarnating others into devils. Well, do that to my brother! Save him!"

"I intended to do so, to begin with." Rias walked towards Issei, and pulled out a pawn piece. "If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life, that is. From now on, you will live for me."

From what Kai figured, the pawn piece was suppose to glow or react in someway. Instead, there was nothing. Not even a jerk.

"Hmm... looks like your brother is more valuable than I thought he would be." Rias smirked before taking four more pawn pieces, one of which was glowing and of different design. "2 pieces? No, then 3 three pieces? Not even that? Then four pieces!" Nothing happened again. "Looks like this will decide it then. I was hoping to not use this so soon, but..." Rias added the glowing piece, and there was a reaction. "Good. (takes a deep breath) I order, in my name Rias Gremory, you, Hyoudou Issei. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!"

The five pawn pieces dropped into Issei like the Titanic did in the Atlantic, and his body released an dense aura that lasted for a second.

"...Now what? He'll be safe?" Kai asked, ignoring the aura Issei was emitting a second ago.

"Of course. He is now my beloved Pawn. Four regular and a mutated... he'll become a strong devil in the future..." Rias muttered under her breath, before turning to Kai, a pleased smile on her face, before it shifted into a look of concern. "Are you alright? You have a lot of bruises."

"I'll be fine. Just a little reunion with Ishiyama."

Rias nodded, having heard of Ishiyama's reputation, and continued, "Well? Will you still take up on my offer?"

"I humbly decline, Risque. I don't have a good reason to do so."

"Shame... then. Issei still isn't used to his new power, so I'll have to seal it up. Then, his hole still needs to be closed up." Rias stated, ignoring Kai's misnaming. "Your home is nearby?"

Once the question was asked, Kai had a feeling this would not end well...

* * *

**[Hyoudou Residence]**

(the next morning)

[…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP-]

Issei immediately turned his alarm clock off, before events that happened began filling his mind.

"A dream? But... it all felt too realistic..."

Issei was in a dilemma. Was all it a dream? Was Amano Yuuma-chan really some angel assassin that was sent to kill him because he was some pervert? The hell! None of this makes sense at all! How could Heaven punish him for something he couldn't control!?

And why is he naked?!

"Unn... mmm..."

!

Issei heard a sweet voice, and slowly turned his head toward the direction of the voice.

There's a crimson-haired beauty sleeping next to him. Giving him a splendid show ala gratis.

No matter how much sense he tried to put into his mind, there was no doubt that this is Rias Gremory, his senpai, Kuoh Academy's Idol. One of the Two Great Ladies. Issei's mind was overclocking itself from the sheer experience he never thought he would ever achieve.

'Did I just score with Rias Gremory? Hell yeah! Take that, Kai-nii!' Issei's 'little soldier' cheered.

'Why can't I remember a damn thing?! FUCK!' Issei's mind screamed in despair.

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in his room?"

"Otou-san, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

"Mah, mah. Kaa-san, just let Issei be. I'll get him for you." And he heard Kai's footsteps. If he had paid more attention, he would have known that his footsteps were louder than usual. And Kai walked like a freaking ghost.

"Oi, Ise! We're late! Get your fat ass up, so we can go!" His brother called him, walking loudly towards his room! Fuck, what to do!? He can hide in the closet... but what is that going to do!? He can cover Gremory-senpai up and... no, Kai-nii's still going to ask why there is huge bulge in his bed! AHHH~! What to do? WHAT TO DO?!

"OI! ISE!" Kai opened the door, and caught sight of Issei in his birthday suit, next to Rias who was also in her birthday suit.

...

...

"Well... I suppose congratulations are at hand. Congratz, Ise! You lost your virginity earlier than me!"

"W-well, I... wait, but!... How?... What's going on!?" Issei sputtered incomprehensively.

"Unn... is it morning?" Rias yawned, finally waking up.

"Good morning, senpai. How was your Ise?" Kai asked amusedly, intentionally steering the conversation to Rias, and to tease Issei. Issei blushed red.

"Mmm, it was warm and sweaty all over." Rias replied, not catching the drift and causing Issei to blush even more.

"Kai! What's taking so long!?" Okaa-san couldn't take it anymore, and stormed up and caught sight of what was going on.

"Good morning." Rias waved at Mrs. Hyoudou, who had a mechanical expression. Issei avoided eye contact, and Kai had to cover his mouth to prevent his amusement from being shown.

"...Get ready quickly." Mrs. Hyoudou stated with a machine like voice before walking back downstairs.

Kai watched his mom walk downstairs, before counting, "3... 2... 1..."

"O-O-O-O-Oooooo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise masturbating in the morning again?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise _did~_! With a foreigner~!"

"—!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise _did_!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

"Hahahaha~! This, this! Ise, once again, congratz!" Kai laughed out loud. This definitely made his morning.

"How can you be so lax!? I finally did it, and I don't remember shit!" Issei cried, anime tears running down, causing Kai to laugh even harder and Rias to giggle. "This isn't funny at all!"

Kai continued laughing, before panting slightly and adorning a serious face. "Senpai. I think you need to explain some things to him now."

"S-Senpai!" Issei turned his attention to Rias, but remembered that she was still naked. "O-Oppai…I can see everything!"

"If you want to look, go ahead." Rias said it without a hint of shame, and moved her hand to Issei's stomach. "Is your stomach alright?" Issei touched his stomach with a confused expression. "You were stabbed yesterday."

Issei looked fully alert at the news, and Kai chipped in, "Idiot. Even after all the training I gave you for the past four years, and you can't even dodge a throw."

Issei looked at his brother, shocked that his brother knew as well. 'It can't be helped, Kai. He was probably caught off guard and didn't know what to do." Issei turned to Rias again, and she smirked. "I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

Issei looked shocked again, before it reverted back to his usual grin. Rias caught it, and added, "I'm still a virgin. Don't worry."

Rias patted Issei's cheek, and calmly stated, "I am Rias Gremory, and I am a Devil."

"And I'm Hyoudou Kai. I am a unicorn." Kai threw in to alleviate the atmosphere.

This just got more interesting for the Hyoudou's.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 2! Yep, cameo from Beelzebub, FTW! Well, Beelzebub is one of my favorite manga/anime, so I decided to incorporate it in this story. It's set up some years after the events of Beelzebub, so obviously, you won't be meeting Oga Tatsumi or the Touhoushinki as soon as you think. Welp, that's the end of the notes. See ya!**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	3. Life 3: Beginning PT 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, except Kai. 3, 2, 1. POOF. Kai's all mine, now. Of course, this Kai is Kai v2.0.

**A/N: Erm... Here's Chapter 3. Updated earlier than I thought.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

Rias and Kai said grace before eating breakfast. Issei was still going over what the hell just happened, and looked like he was talking to someone in heaven. Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou were still shocked at the sight of a foreigner in their house.

Kai didn't seem the least bit bothered by Rias's presence, given that HE was the one who showed Rias the way to his home. No one knows that though, and he intends to keep it that way.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama." Rias said cheerily, ignoring the silence.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

"Seconds please~" Kai said, his bowls of rice and miso soup already spotless. "Oi, Ise. Your bowl is getting cold. Eat."

"That's right, Ise. Okaa-sama made it with all her heart. Show that you love her by eating it."

"Y-Yes!" Issei replied quickly, and began wolfing down his food before coughing.

"Oi, oi. Don't copy me. Only the mighty me is allowed to wolf down his food like that." Kai scolded his brother lightly. How he became extremely self-confident in one night is beyond Issei.

"Don't eat in such a vulgar way like Kai." Rias chided, ignoring Kai's indignant 'Hey!' and wiping Issei's mouth with a handkerchief. "Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food Okaa-sama made for us."

"Vulgar, am I?" Kai pouted.

"I-Ise... w-where did this lady c-come from?" Mr. Hyoudou stammered, still unable to comprehend his son getting a girlfriends so soon.

"...Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself. I have brought shame to the House of Gremory." Rias bowed her head. "Please allow me to introducemyself. Okka-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She ended her introduction with a smile.

"Yep, it's a pleasure to meet the girl who slept with my bro." Kai remarked aridly. He was ignored completely.

"I-Is that so... T-That's amazing. Hahaha!" Mr. Hyoudou laughed awkwardly. "Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes." Rias went along with the flow of the atmosphere being set up. "Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Mr. Hyoudou seemed convinced about Rias's presence, but someone else isn't...

"Is Rias…san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama."

"That's a lie!" Mrs. Hyoudou rejected it immediately, kneeling up to point at Rias. "Be- be- b-b-b-b-b-b-because! On the bed!"

"Ise said he had nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him." Rias lied smoothly, making Kai snicker silently.

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked! Not to mention, there was blood!"

"Kaa-sama. Just think. Do you really think Ise has the guts to follow through with you-know-what? Plus, he'll die of blood loss before he even manages to grope oppai consciously." Kai reasoned with his soon-to-be-rampaging mother.

"Oi! Screw you, Kai-nii!"

"Then... then what about the blood?!"

Honestly, Kai could have gone with a better excuse, but this had the the highest chance of shutting his mom up.

"...Oi, senpai. Was yesterday THAT time of the month?" Kai immediately turned to Rias with a serious expression, but if anyone looked closely, they would see his mouth slightly curled at the edge.

...

...

_..._

_'What the hell are you __d__oing, Kai-nii?!'_ Issei mentally screamed. _'No one asks a girl if they're on their period unless they have a deathwish!'_

"...Yes. Yes, it was, Kai." Rias replied sweetly, sending a chill down Issei's back as an aura leaked from Rias's back, which went unnoticed by the two parents present. Thankfully, the question finally calmed the resident mom down.

"I... I see..." Mrs. Hyoudou kneeled back down, satisfied with the answers but still on edge.

"Well, if that's the case, seconds please!"

Rias stared at Kai as his bowl got another serving of rice in wonder and annoyance, _'He can easily defuse a situation that most people would call bothersome in a matter of seconds without magic... Impressive. __But did he really have to __be so crass and __use that excuse?__'_

* * *

**[Kuoh Academy]**

Issei definitely didn't feel like it was a good day, even with the fact that he got a great show from Rias-senpai ala gratis. First off, he had a hard time walking to school because of the way everyone was looking at him, Second, his brother is drifting behind like a ghost hellbent on haunting his murderer, except giggling like a girl time to time. Third... well, it isn't something bothering him, but something he is enjoying. He's walking next to Rias Gremory, the school's idol, and carrying her bag like a servant.

Aside from Kai's occasional sniggers, everyone else were shocked beyond belief at the sight they were forced to witness.

"Why is someone like him…"

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama…"

"How can this be?! What the fuck did you do, you beast!?"

"Get away from him, Rias-oneesama! He'll contaminize you!"

He can hear the screams and insults of both boys and girls from every direction. There are some students who fainted because of the shock. The very sight of the 'Pervy Younger Brother', the 'Beast', walking next to the Great Lady was so horrifying that some people's mind had to go into reboot in order to function again.

After the three walked through the school, they split apart at the entrance of the school.

"I will send someone to get you two. Let's meet again later." Rias stated with a smile.

The two Hyoudou's watched as Rias walked to her class. Then Kai's mouth split into a Cheshire smile.

"You sure are popular, Ise~"

"Shut up, Kai-nii! I'm not sure if I'm suppose to like this or not!" Issei really wasn't sure if he's suppose to enjoy this, or be embarrassed. It felt too surreal to be true.

"Sure~" They arrived at the entrance to their classroom, and opened the door. Everyone turned their heads to look at Issei.

Then, Issei's head shot forward. He just got punched behind the head.

"Give me an explanation!" Matsuda shouted while crying. "Until yesterday, we were the "Unpopular Alliance" comrades!"

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What happened after we split?" Unlike Matsuda who is furious, Motohama is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp.

But Issei laughed, and then ask them with a confident voice, "Guys, have you ever seen real tits before?"

With that one sentence, both of them tremble in fear., while Kai smiled knowingly at Issei.

X

"And I'm telling you, that _Dragon Ball Z_ has no chance against the masterpiece known as _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_!" Kai said heatedly.

"Please, look at the storyline! How do you expect me to follow a story with some giant robot big enough to throw a freaking universe?!" Issei argued back with as much flare as his brother.

"How do you expect ME to like _Dragon Ball Z_?!" Kai refuted. "How on earth do you expect me to follow a story where people who get powerful by spiking their hair and dying it blonde!?"

They were attracting a crowd with their debate. How it even started, no one knows. What they do know is that both of them were so bull-headed, and the debate was slowly leading to an all-out brawl between the two brothers, and everyone wanted front seat.

In fact, the debate continued to the point that no one seemed to notice that the Smiling Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba, walked in and stood in front of the two contenders.

"That's it. We will settle this once and for all!" Kai yelled. Issei nodded, and both turned to Kiba, who had on his smiley prince face. "You! Pretty boy, which is better? _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_, or _Dragon Ball Z_?!"

Kiba fidgeted slightly at the pressure the two were emitting, but still retained his smiley face. "Um... well, I like _Naruto_ more than the two..."

"Oh, you did _**not**_ just go there!" Both brother shouted, outrage clearly spread out on their face.

Kiba kept his smile, but inside, he was wondering just how much fanboy is in the two of them. They are definitely going to get along well with Buchou.

X

"...Did you really have to make me go through an entire session about anime?" Kiba asked, miffed that he wasted time having to listen to the Hyoudou's anime debate

Kai and Issei didn't reply, and just followed Kiba. They were still high on fanboy-debate drug, not that they care. Soon, the three guys were in front of a certain old school building that lead to the Occult Research Club's main meeting spot.

"Buchou is here." Kiba gestured to the building, before opening the door. The brothers faintly noted how clean the building was, unlike what anyone would expect from an old building. Soon, the three stopped in front of a certain classroom that had the sign 'Occult Research Club' on it.

Issei looked surprised that their senpai would be part of the Occult Research Club, and Kai already knew about this, having been called to the creepy ass place once.

"Buchou, I have brought them." Kiba called out, and waited for a reply.

"Yes, come in."

Kiba opened the door, and the three walked in. Issei looked at at the sight of elaborate magic circles drawn everywhere in the classroom, and took note of the especially large one drawn at the center of the building.

And then, he saw a certain petite, sleepy-looking white-haired girl sitting on a couch eating youkan, who looked back at him, and bowed, before...

"Grr..." Issei heard a growl and turned to the source. It was Kai... and where did those dog ears come from?

Koneko glared back at Kai, her back slightly arched, and made a hissing sound. Issei had to wonder, is there something he isn't aware of?

X

_(flashback, three days ago)_

_It was the fourth day, and school had finally finished. Issei had went on without Kai, which resulted in Kai having to track down his brother so the two can go home. Due to his houndlike tendencies, Kai knew just where Issei was (to his dismay, it was close to outside the gym), and he didn't take into account that Toujou Koneko would be in the way._

_At the moment the two brushed each other, they jumped back in an instant and did their respective..._

_...To be honest, it confused the hell out of both of them._

_Kai barked and Koneko hissed at each other. Then they realized what they just did before blushing and straightening themselves, with Kai wondering why he barked._

_"...You're not human," the white-haired girl said stiffly to Kai as she stood in his path to class._

_That was the question that surprised Kai, though it could have done wonders to piss him off. He was referred to as a demon, yes, and was once called an icon, but call him non-human? That was a big no-no._

_Fortunately, he can't really get mad at someone with a misunderstanding(?), so..._

_"What makes you say that, Toujou?" Kai said calmly._

_"You don't feel like a human..."_

_"Well, you girls don't register as human to me either." Kai replied a little tersely, surprising the girl. "What? Everything so far that involves you and that club are screaming suspicious to me, so it wouldn't surprise me if you were a cat."_

_If it was even possible, Koneko got even more stiff._

_"And to be honest, just looking at you makes me register you as some threat, no matter how much sense I try to put in it." Kai added in, squinting his eyes as though trying to find a fault to point out, and confirming Koneko's suspicion._

_"Senjutsu?" Koneko decided to experiment a little. To her dismay, Kai only looked confused._

_"Sage Arts? I'm sorry, you must be a toad then. I mean, I know Senjutsu is nice and all in Naruto, but are you a toad?"_

_Konekoe had to suppress a strange impulse to scratch his face._

X

"Neh, Koneko-chan." Kiba chided, making Koneko snap out of her funk. "No hissing at the dog boy."

"Oi!"

Kiba simply smiled at Kai's indignation.

SHA-

The sound of water flowing in a shower finally got to Issei and Kai. There were two separate reactions.

'How convenient...' Kai remarked sarcastically, not knowing that the clubroom had a shower, before smiling knowingly at his brother.

'UOOH! Rias-senpai is taking a shower! And! And... huhuhuhu~! I won't be needing porn for a while!"

And there's Issei thinking Issei thoughts.

"...What a lecherous face." Koneko remarked disgusted. Issei only looked at her and mentally apologized. The shower curtains opened, revealing a Rias with wet hair in her uniform.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last nght because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower here." Rias smiled.

"No worries." Kai said, before grinning. "Ise certainly had a good show in his head."

Issei didn't bother refuting his claim. His attention was focused on the resident Yamato Nadeshiko, who appeared behind Rias.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno introduced herself politely.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" Issei quickly bowed.

"Hello, Akeno-san. We meet again." Kai greeted his senpai with a smile.

"Indeed we did, Kai-chan." Akeno returned the smile.

"Kai-nii! When did you start talking to Himejima-senpai!?" Issei shouted, surprised that his brother had come into contact with Akeno earlier than he did.

"That will be explained later, little brother."

Rias looked around to confirm that everyone in her peerage was gathered, before starting, "Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Kai. Hyoudou Issei-kun, no, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

As Issei took a moment to look surprised, Akeno poured some tea for the two, in which both graciously accepted and drunk.

"It tastes good." Kai noted out loud, getting an agreement from Issei, who nodded vigorously. Considering that Kai wasn't a tea person, Issei was a little surprised.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much." Akeno started laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Everyone was sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno walked over to Rias to sit besides her. Then everyone looks at Issei and Kai, the former fidgeting nervously at the way everyone looked at him. The fact that his brother is looking at him the same way didn't help alleviate his worry.

Then Rias-senpai spoke up, "I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils, except your brother." Rias took a moment to look at Issei, who had a look that screamed 'I'll play your game.' "Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped."

As Rias began her explanation to Issei in an attempt to catch him up to devil politics, and what had happened last evening, Kai took a moment to look around the clubroom some more, and found himself... heavily distracted. For example... the ceiling in the room was made up of exactly 153 tiles of wood planks, all of without imperfection, signifying that the members took extreme care of the room, and windows in the room show that while the room is too occultish for his taste, it retains a slight sense of normalcy.

"O... lis... ai?"

Also, the way that Kiba held himself, he is no stranger to wielding a sword, and the calluses on his hands indicate ambidexterity, maybe proficiency in dual wielding. Overall, he appears as though he can be knocked down with a few hits, but makes that up with speed, if his slim frame says anything. And for Koneko the cat girl... well, in those anime and mangas he read so far, the small ones always hit the hardest, so maybe she's physically the strongest and most durable? And for Akeno, the way that Rias dotes on her, perhaps she is the 2nd strongest of the whole group, or-

*SMACK!*

"Mwuh?" Kai said dumbly, feeling a pain on the back of his head, indicating that Issei smacked his head to get his attention. He glared at Issei while rubbing the back of his head, who only pointed to his right.

"Were you listening to anything Rias-senpai was saying, Kai-nii?" Issei repeated the third time.

"Um..." Kai began, before rubbing his head harder. "Ow! You hit me so hard that I might have amnesia again! Who are you and what am I doing here?" Kai demanded, giving Issei a suspicious glare.

"'Again'?" Rias questioned, while some of the others chuckled and giggled (namely, Kiba and Akeno). Kai looked away uncomfortably.

"Kai-nii had amnesia ever since he joined our family." Issei quickly supplied, saving his brother from possible incrimination, though that didn't stop him from giving him a blank stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"No worries. So what were we talking about?" This time, it was Issei's turn to look away. "...Ah. Ise's killer?"

"...Amano Yuuma." Rias filled in. "Yesterday, that was the girl, no, the fallen angel that asked Ise on a date before killing him last evening."

"Evening haze..." Kai noted faintly. For some reason, he tried to remember the face of the girl that he punched, but to his chagrin, he couldn't remember. "I see, so she chose that name to fulfill whatever her goal was..."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you, Ise." Rias followed up on Kai's guess.

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?" Issei yelled in outrage.

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!?"

"Oi, Ise. Just listen to what senpai has to say." Issei glared at his brother, before relenting and calming down. Kai nodded at Rias, who nodded in thanks and continued,

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with a _Spear of Light_."

"But I'm still alive!" Issei pointed out. "More than that, why was I targeted!?"

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear... and before getting her face caved in by Kai and his... introduction." Rias added in, smiling at the memory of the park.

Issei looked confused. Kai had a brief relapse before coming back with a grin. He finally remembered her face.

"Come again?"

Kiba then butted in. "A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Oh, so those famous people like Marco Polo, Leonardo, and Oda Nobunaga made themselves famous simply because of a Sacred Gear?" Kai clarified.

"Most of the time, that's the case. It's rare to find someone who made himself famous without a Sacred Gear, like the troop captains of the Shinsengumi." Kiba said.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Akeno continued.

Kai scoffed, but didn't say anything. Rias noticed it, but ignored it in favor for the explanation.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils and Fallen Angels. So Ise, raise your hand."

Issei looked confused, as though questioning why he should raise his hand. "Just do it, Ise." Kai quipped. He complied.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"I personally think Kamina is better."

"Shut up!"

"Regardless. Imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Issei closed his eyes, and then opened them again, confirming that he just finished thinking.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Issei lowered his left arm and stood up. "Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Kai began to laugh as his brother began to sweat buckets in embarrassment. "You heard Rosetta, Ise. Hurry and do it already. Or would you like me to do it with you?"

"I'll do it myself!" Issei took a deep breath, before posing in the patented Kamahameha pose. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAA!"

"4 out of 5. Your hair wasn't blonde." Kai remarked absently, gaining a tick mark from Issei.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Rias ignored Kai's remark. Issei opened his eyes, and there was a flash of light. As the light dies down, the Sacred Gear appeared on Issei's left arm.

"W-What is thiiiiiiiiiiiisssss?!" Ise cried out.

Kai began to smile. "Sweet! You can finally become a hero, Ise!"

"Eh? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, if you break down the word 'hero' in English, you'll get 'H' and 'ERO'. Following that logic, 'H' is known as 'Ecchi', and 'ERO' is just a short form for 'erotic'. And since you're an utter pervert, it's sound logic if you're a hero, right?"

...

...

"...I don't think I want to know how you came to that..." Issei replied, though it did make sense to him regardless. Everyone else had varied reactions.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you." Again, Rias ignored Kai's comment, making him pout.

"So how am I still alive? I'm sure that I got stabbed in the stomach..."

"Oh yeah. You wished for oppai, and she came." Kai said with a laugh, making Issei blush in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, it was strange, but now, you are reborn as a devil of my peerage." Then, everyone sprouted bat wings on their back, which made the wings on Issei's back sprout out as well.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles as Rias called his name. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance… I'm a Devil too." Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil, ufufu." Akeno bows her head very politely.

Lastly, Rias waves her crimson hair and says directly, "And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

"And while everyone is doing their devil stuff, Hyoudou Kai isn't a devil, and he has taken too much hospitality. He shall make his leave now." Kai said in third person, leaving the clubroom like a smooth criminal.

* * *

(next morning)

**[Hyoudou Residence]**

"...I see you've done some noteworthy exercise." Kai noted as he filled his bowl with breakfast... AGAIN.

"Hah... I... can't do... anything... about it..." Issei panted as he drank his miso soup.

"No breaks? No whatever crap devils do when they're tired?"

"To be honest, it isn't... hard, but rather strange... I still couldn't get a contract..."

"Like what? Getting summoned by some weirdo that wants to become a mahou shoujo?" Kai absentmindedly said, before stopping. "Actually, that might actually happen... May Nemesis curse you to get summoned by that person."

"Fuck you! At least my first client was a Dragon Ball fan, and he knows just the right things to say to counter you and Gurren Lagann!"

"Oh? Then pray tell me after you actually get a contract." Kai retorted, smirking when he heard a 'Guh!' from Issei. "Anyways, you and that shady group go and eat other's souls or whatever, I need to find myself a job..."

"Why don't you join, Kai-nii?" Issei suddenly asked. Kai looked at his brother as though he was stupid.

"Idiot. I'm not desperate enough to become a devil to find a job-"

"No, I mean, Buchou told me that when she offered you a spot in her peerage, you didn't accept it. Why? I mean, it has a lot of gains from what I can tell."

Kai remained silent, before sighing. " Ise. I don't know why myself. Maybe when the time comes, I'll accept it... or not. It really depends."

Issei nodded, satisfied with the answer.

But little did Issei know, Kai had been mentally stressed out since the day his brother was reincarnated. By allowing his brother to be reincarnated as a devil, he had inadvertantly cursed his brother to near-immortality. Sure, immortality can be called a blessing, but it falls into the perspective it is looked at. By becoming a immortal, one is given a massive lifespan. Sounds appealing, but the costs? If Issei were to follow and obey Rias's every command, then he will not be allowed to follow his family when they die. At the very most, he will be allowed to mourn for his loss, and live with the guilt of never being able to see his family again.

People have said that Kai is a simpleton when it comes to decision-making, but in fact, Kai is much more perceptive than they think.

"Ah, crap! We're late!" Issei cried out, scrambling with his leftover toast and rushing to the door. Kai blinked, before grabbing both his and his brother's stuffs

"Remember to zip up your fly, Ise! Here's your bag!"

"You're coming, too! And thanks!"

He can think about all that stressful things later. He still had around 90 years left to live, anyways.

* * *

**[Kuoh Academy - Rooftop]**

And back to square 1. Kai is back on the rooftop, alone again. Reading his manga. He had just finished school, and aside from getting asked some questions to why he was asked to come with Kiba, nothing special happened today. Happy place, secured.

"Well, well, well. Here you were, all this time, you filthy mutt."

Unless you count one Amano Yuuma coming to 'visit' him. Happy place gone... again.

"Hmm... I know, right? It shouldn't take that long for people to realize that Kamina isn't as stupid as he makes himself appear."

"...What?"

"Hmm?" Kai looked up, and saw a familiar sight. "Ah, girl with the wings. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can help me." the angel sneered, forming a light spear in her hand. "Please help me and die."

"Gah!" the manga in his hand was suddenly hit by the spear, and pinned to a wall.

"Two days ago, you drop kicked me, and then punched me into a fountain." the angel said with disgust. "I'll return the favor, and-"

"MY MANGA!" Kai cried miserably, tears streaming down his face as he stared at his now-ruined manga. And he was almost at the good part, too! "What did Kamina do to you, huh?! What did he DO?!"

Yuuma blinked, before beginning to boil with anger. How dare this dog who isn't even two decades old ignore her for some stupid book!

"Your manga should be the least of your con-"

"You know?! That was one of the meanest thing a girl could ever do to me! Besides kicking me in the nether regions for doing something stupid, but that's not the case!" Kai wailed, making Yuuma blink again.

"Err... I-"

"How are you going to repay me, huh?! I don't think the great and mighty Kamina will forgive you for destroying my flow of the epicness that is-"

"Enough! I grow tired of this nonsense!" Yuuma finally threw another light spear she had formed while Kai was crying over his manga. "Die!"

Kai dodged, while yelling, "But if I die, I won't find out about what happens next!"

After series of light spears after light spears, Yumma finally exhausted herself, and found herself panting as she formed another light spear. This isn't suppose to happen. She had planned to go find the boy who had the nerves to cave her nose in, and give him his just dessert (AKA kill him). But here she is, reduced to playing darts with light spears and Kai being the tinyass red dot in the middle. Too damn hard to hit!

"Are you even taking this seriously?!" Yuuma finally yelled out, frustration finally hitting boiling point.

"Umm... if you're done, can I go now? The bookstore isn't closed yet, and I need to get myself a new copy to-"

"Ugraaa~ah! GAAAH!" Yuuma began to stomp his feet petulantly, make Kai sweatdrop as he dodges yet another wave of light spears. "Stay still already, you... you... monkey mutt!"

"Uh, no? I value my life, thank you." Kai responded aridly. God, the sign at the bookstore said that it would close at five, and he only had an hour left!

"No, you die now!" she finally charges at him, tired of throwing spears and deciding to insert her spear into him manually... boy, does that sound wrong. Anyhow, she intends to make him suffer for making her waste her precious time. She could have spent that time doing her private things. Like worshipping her idol Azazel and thinking about Azazel, anything along the line involving Azazel.

But before she could even shank her hated target... she tripped on Kai's bag. And landed flat on her face. To add insult to injury, she skidded on her face to Kai's feet.

"Ooh... that's gonna hurt." Kai winced, remembering one time the same thing happened to Issei in middle only was it caught on camera (courtesy of Mr. Hyoudou), Issei couldn't recognize himself for the next few weeks.

Yuuma's frustration meter finally broke, and the accumulated embarrassment she had to endure when the news about her getting her ass handed by some no name human got to her partners, who laughed at her goof-up incessantly, went sky high. Not only that, the mask she wears whenever she is around anyone is completely forgotten due to the overall stress she had to deal with since she supposedly murdered Issei. Once all three things were out of the way, Yuuma did what every high school girl would do when they're too frustrated and can't endure something anymore.

"U... Uuu... Uweeeeeeeh~!"

She cried. Like a baby.

The high-pitched cry could probably be heard if she hadn't erected a barrier around the rooftop in the first place. "Why?! What's with this stupid mutt?! I just have kill him, but I can't even do that! I'm useless! No wonder everyone laughs at me! Waaaaaah~!"

Kai shifted uncomfortably as he gazed the girl in front of him cry her eyes out. It isn't everyday that you see your brother's murderer to begin crying her eyes out. And to Kai's chagrin, he can't ignore a girl when she's crying. Even if she IS his brother's murderer. It's impolite and unmanly.

"Geez, if you weren't so spear-happy, I would have thought that you were actually cute." Kai said as he grabbed the crying girl's hand to pull her up. "But... you still haven't declared a break up with Issei, so does that mean you'd be cheating?"

Yuuma sniffled, before realizing who she was crying in front of, and tried to break free, blushing red. "No! Let go! I still need to teach you-!"

"Yeah, yeah. Teach me whatever the hell you like!" Kai cutted in and carried her piggyback, causing her to squawk in outrage. "You can say whatever you want. I need to get my manga before the store closes!"

"Listen to me, damnit!" Yuuma's cry was systematically ignored, as Kai ran to claim his beloved manga.

He still wanted to know what Kamina was going to say to Simon!

X

"Huuu... I can't believe that I had to suffer such an embarrassment..." Yuuma sniffled as Kai handed her some vanilla ice cream.

"Isn't that your fault, then?" Kai remarked, making Yuuma flinch. "Well, that was pretty obvious. I'll start the interrogation. Who are you?"

"...Raynare." 'Yuuma', now revealed as Raynare, said, still sniffing.

"Raynare, huh? Cute name." Kai said faintly, making Raynare blush again. "Anyways, aside from my brother being special, did you really have to kill him?"

Raynare sniffed again, and scowled, "Why am I being interrogated by a human, of all people?"

"Well, you could have killed me by now, and be done with it." Kai reminded her. "And I'm still alive, so that must mean you are interested in me, or your mind is still messed up."

"S-Shut up! Fine, I'll answer your question, so get it over with!" Raynare snapped, before turning away.

"Alright. Why are you on Gremory territory?"

"...Orders."

"From who?"

"Azazel-sama, of course!" Raynare almost went into fangirl mode, something Kai was grateful for. He didn't feel like dealing with fangirls at the moment.

Wait, Azazel? From the history class Kai took, 'Azazel' is a term used three times in the Hebrew Bible that is associated with scapegoats. Was this Azazel a supreme leader or something?

"And did he order it directly?"

"Yes. He told me and three others to watch over Hyoudou Issei."

"Watch? Then why did you kill my brother, huh?" Kai finally put some edge in his question. All of his question so far were simple curiosity that he wanted to know for the hell of it. THIS was an actual demand.

"A-Azazel-sama changed the order." Raynare stuttered at Kai's intense gaze.

"Did he order it directly as well?"

"No... Kokabiel-sama was the one who told us." Raynare now looked genuinely confused at how the questions lead to this.

"I see..." To Kai, this was another term to look into. 'Kokabiel' meant 'star of God', but what does that even mean? Kai had had experience in the department of manipulation, having been manipulated before, but he had too little evidence to prove that Raynare and her companions are being manipulated. "If that's the case..." Raynare flinched. "You can go now."

"Alright, I'll-" Raynare blinked, having expected Kai to dispose of her, not let her go. "What? That's it? You're not going to punish me for killing your brother?"

"I just felt like it. Hurry up and get outta here." Raynare honestly looked confused, before getting up to walk away. She spared one last look at Kai, before walking into an alley, no doubt to spread her wings to fly away.

Kai watched the figure that is Raynare flying towards a hill, before opening his recently purchased manga.

Ooh, THAT was what Kamina said to Simon. What a nonsensical, yet easily understood, quote.

X

"Screw you, Kai-nii! I never thought it would happen, but it really did!" Issei yelled at his brother. Kai looked at him blankly, before life returned to his eyes and he erupted laughing.

"Holy shit, seriously?! Some weirdo actually wanted to be a mahou shoujo?!"

"And he was a freaking body builder, claiming to be a girl stuck in a man's body, for Christ's sake! OW!" Issei flinched at the divine pain.

"Devils get hurt by saying something against God? That's news to me. Anyways, how was your day, Ise?"

Issei began recalling how his first hunt for stray devils went. The very first thing he recalled was how the devil shot acid out of her oppai! It was sacrilege! Oppai isn't suppose to harm or kill! It's suppose to appease and satisfy the raging, hormonal mind!

Anyways, oppai aside, Stray Devil Vaizor was systematically crushed by Rias's peerage. Kiba is a [Knight] and was too freaking fast to follow, and had quickly sliced off Vaizor's arm at the torso. Koneko was a [Rook] and packed a mean punch, launching Vaizor into the air. Akeno is the [Queen]... and to be honest, Issei absolutely did not want to get on her bad side. For a moment, he really felt sorry for the devil, before remembering her oppai of death. Lastly, Rias had blown away the stray devil with her Power of Destruction, making it return to nothingness. How is he suppose to tell his brother all this?

"It was nice." Worst come to worst, just use that excuse. No need to delve into something morbid.

"Nice? So nothing good happened?"

Issei smiled at a fond memory. "There was something good! I met a nun who was lost, so I helped her find a church. I think it was somewhere in the hills..."

Kai suddenly remembered something. Raynare was flying towards the hills as well.

"And I felt this chill when I saw the church. When I got back, Buchou scolded me and made me promise not to go close to the church, saying that angels would kill me." Issei looked sad, and asked, "Neh, Kai-nii. Is it wrong to be friends with someone who's suppose to be your enemy?"

Kai looked at his brother sympathetically. "I don't see anything wrong with that at all, Ise. In fact, if that promise is the one thing that's holding you back from saving your friend, break it and then ask for forgiveness later. It's easier that way."

Issei brightened up. "Thanks, bro."

"Glad to be of service. Now, tell me," Kai smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes, "How was the mahou shoujo dude?"

Issei did not have a good night recalling his horrifying experience.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Earlier than I thought, too!**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	4. Life 4: Beginning PT 4 (END)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi, and I consider him an absolute genius for coming up with such a story.

**A/N: Well, I believe four chapters should be enough to wrap up the Asia Arc. I've never been someone to write elaborate stories, but from every fanfic I've read so far, the more popular ones involve a story where the readers can relate to the characters. I don't know how many people can relate to Kai v2.0, but I'm trying my best, damnit!**

**Well, whiny me aside, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**[Abandoned Church]**

Raynare was definitely not in a good mood.

She can still remember the day she and her companions were informed of their mission. Her beloved leader Azazel had asked for some volunteers to watch over a potential host, more specifically Hyoudou Issei. Then, a few days after that, Kokabiel had informed them of two things: Azazel had changed his orders to eliminate the threat that Hyoudou possessed, and the other of an untested ritual that Azazel created that would allow one of their own to wield a Sacred Gear. The human in question would still die, but it was for the greater good.

She'd immediately volunteered, along with her friends Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek. Her focus had always been Azazel, and a chance to prove her worth to him was all she could ever dream of.

Then, after the first task was complete, THAT happened... the humiliating experience of defeat. Not only did she lose to a no-name human, but she lost to him TWICE! Ever since the second time though, she had found her drive for the mission... muted.

Why would he spare someone who tried to kill him?

Does he think... she's special?

Does he... need her?

No! No one particular ever thought she was special besides her friends!

No matter... she would find the answer to her questions... after he becomes her slave. First, she would ravage- no, she will tie him up, strip him, and then torture all the answers out of him horrendously. Then she will ravage him.

Wait... why would she want to ravage him? He's just some mutt that humilated her! GAH! This is so confusing!

Though... the thought of that mongrel tied up was very appealing. All defenseless and unable to retaliate, hair covering his wet eyes, and if his body was anything to show off from the last time she saw him, showing off his ensemble in all its glory, with scratches and scars here and there... she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Well... this is awkward." a sudden voice remarked.

"I didn't do anything!" the black-haired angel squeaked, her mind going wild from the excess thoughts appearing in her mind.

Kalawarner spared a glance at her black-haired friend, and smirked at the sight. Raynare was blushing red, her entire body slightly shivering from something not related to the temperature. Her lips were moist, and her hands were trailing down to her... valley of sinful delights. "Looks like someone was about to have fun."

"Shut up!" Raynare snapped. "I was simply thinking of ways to punish the mutt that would dare to humiliate me!"

"The same one that made you wet?"

"Yes, the same one that made me w-" Raynare stopped to process what she just heard. "NO! Not that one! How dare you associate me with-!"

"Relax, Raynare. I was just teasing you~" Kalawarner smiled teasingly at the riled-up angel in front of her. "Though, your new beau probably won't be disappointed with your thoughts."

"As if I want to think about someone like him." Raynare attempted to compose herself, but not fast enough. Mittelt had poked her head in to see the commotion and giggled.

"Oh? Looks like someone is going to be heartbroken when he hears this~!"

"M-Mittelt! I'm serious! I don't like him at all!" Back to square one for her.

"I never said you liked him." Mittelt pointed out, making Raynare blush, if possible, even more.

"To fall in love with someone who handed your ass to you..." Dohnaseek joined in on the game of 'Tease Raynare'.

"Eh?" the only nun in the church, Asia Argento, overheard the conversation and jumped in the bandwagon as well. "Raynare-sama is... attached to her special someone?" The innocent question only made Raynare as red as a tomato and the other fallen angels smiled knowingly. "That's great, Raynare-sama! God must have been watching over you dearly, so you would find your destined love one day."

"H-h-h..." Raynare stuttered, before lashing out, "Hate you! Hate you all!" Before sprouting her wings to fly away from her companions.

The four stood there, before Asia began to tear up. "...W-was it something I said?" Mittelt hurried over to cheer the now-crying nun up.

"There, there. Raynare is just too confused right now. Why don't you go with a priest and help him out?" Asia nodded, before following a certain crazed priest out the church.

"...Do you think we went a little too far now?" Mittelt asked, concerned.

"I personally don't care. Who she falls in love with is not my concern." Dohnaseek said before flying to the ceiling to rest.

"Agreed. I just want her to be safe and happy, and if she doesn't accept that, then..." Kalawarner drifted and turned her eyes to the cross-shaped device at the altar. "A Raynare in love is better than an obsessed Raynare, after all..."

Oh, she did not know how true those words were.

...

(moments later)

If possible, Issei was having an even shittier day than he thought he would have. In fact, if he had a choice, he would have chosen watching 'Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral 7 Alternative' with Mil-tan over this.

Why?

Because he is currrently hiding behind a table from light bullets shot from a certain shitty priest named Freed. His left calf hurts like hell!

"What's the matter, devil-kun?! Where's that bravado you were just showing earlier?! Just come out so I can stab you with my blade of light and blow your head with this cool-looking gun!" the shitty priest cried out in ecstasy. The table Issei was hiding behind was finally sliced in half, indicating that Freed had cut the table. "Die die die! Die devil! All for my pleasure!"

"Please stop!" a certain nun cried out. Issei had a shocked expression when he recognized the voice. How could he not? The voice was one of the most innocent he had ever heard, especially considering her age.

"Asia?"

"Well, if it isn't my adorable assistant Asia-chan! How do you do?"

Asia began to scream at the sight in front of her. The sight of a mangled corpse crucified on a wall is enough to cite any reaction from someone, after all.

"Oh, right! You're still a novice! How careless of me." Freed continued with mock disappointment. "You see, Asia-tan, it's our job to kill humans who had gone astray and sign contracts with devils. As well as exorcise devils like him." Freed pointed at the downed figure of Issei.

"N-no way... Issei-san?" Asia called out in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

'Damn it! I didn't want her to know!' Issei had not said anything about himself, aside from his name, to Asia when they first met. He didn't want to know what she would do if she knew who he really was.

"Asia." He finally said out.

"What's this? You two know each other? Is this a cheesy soap opera where two forbidden lovers find themselves on opposing sides? Are you serious?" Freed said as he looked at the two of them. "Ahaha! Don't screw with me! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans who were abandoned by God and need support from Fallen Angel-sama."

Asia began to tremble, unable to believe a single word Freed spouted out. "Well, with that settled, shall we wrap this up?" Freed walked to Issei placed his light sword at his neck. "Finished your prayer, devil? Okay! Amen!" He raised his sword, ready to decapitate Issei.

"No!" Asia cried out, ready to run toward Issei's side and stand in Freed's way, but...

"HANDS-OFF-MY-LITTLE-BROTHER KIIIIICCCKKK!" a battle-ready warcry echoed out in the room.

"Huh-?" Freed's face was suddenly caved in by a drop kick, of all things, and was promptly sent flying back into a wall, dropping his sword and gun in the process.

"Oi, Ise! You alright?!" Kai asked, once he was back on the ground.

"K-Kai-nii? What are you doing here?" Ise asked in disbelief. How could his brother just storm in like some hero at the last moment like from some cheesy manga?

...

_(1 minute ago)_

_Kai had just finished an job interview, and to his knowledge, he knew he didn't get the job. After all, what interviewer would hire someone who had beaten up a customer to the point he is not recognizable?_

_Little to the interviewer's knowledge, the customer turned out to be a student from Ishiyama, who tried to exact retribution for his earlier disgrace by attempting to shock him with a stun baton. Unfortunately, Kai had dodged at the last moment and had the guy's face structure morbidly altered, via fists, elbows, knees, and feet. The guy now looked... handsome, if you ignore the amount of blood shedded. Duval, if he remembered the guy's name correctly._

_Of course, the interviewer had witnessed the whole scene happen, but he didn't see the stun baton (it was already destroyed). All this resulted in an absolute failure to get the job._

_So, Kai was just on his way home, finding a way to break the news to his family, without mentioning the surgical face alteration. Maybe he should have went to Genma's ramen palace to get the job. He seemed like the kind of guy to accept a bouncer at his shop. It was fairly packed, from morning to night every day._

_It was at this time that he caught the sight of Issei in front of someone's house._

_'What's Ise doing there? A job?' he wondered as Issei went inside the house. He didn't hear any noise from the house (the door was left opened), and then he caught the sight of a young girl in nun costume run into the house. He became suspicious and decided to enter as well._

_He didn't take into account that he would walk into an invisible wall, and had his face planted into it. After some little time kicking said invisible wall and punching through it, the smell of iron (blood) and something burnt reached his nose and he heard a cry of anguish from the nun and ran to the source._

_There, he saw his brother on the ground, and some guy in priest outfit holding a lightsaber and a gun. It didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened, if the bloodstained corpse on the wall said anything. And once the priest laid the sword at his brother's neck, he knew exactly what he should be doing. He charged._

_"HANDS-OFF-MY-LITTLE-BROTHER KIIIIICCCKK!"_

_And drop kicked the asshole in the face, hoping his face is disfigured._

...

"That can come later." Kai promptly said, picking up the dropped sword. "Wow, never knew they had these in stock. I've always wanted to be a Jedi. And for the gun-"

"Now's not the time, Kai-nii! This isn't suppose to be your role!"

That pissed off Kai. "Huh? Isn't it the role of the older brother to protect his idiot sibling?" he asked rhetorically as he picked the gun up and turned the light sword off. _'Woah...'_

"That's besides the point!" Issei yelled back, as a magic circle appeared, as Kiba stepped in, his sword ready.

"Ise-kun, are you alright?" Kiba rushed over to help Ise up.

"Ara ara, this is awful." Akeno said as she came out of the magic circle, a smile on her face, but her eyes serious.

"...Enemy priest." Koneko said quietly with hostility.

"Kahaha! More devils to slice up!" Freed finally got up, face bruised slightly, and rushed at Kiba with a new light sword in hand, who blocked the attack.

"Sorry, we'll be taking back our friend." Kiba said with a smile. Freed seemed to take this in stride and began to slash at Kiba more, laughing maniacally.

"Ise. Go with your group. Now." Kai commanded his brother, more firm than he wanted to be.

"But-!"

"The bastard's face is tougher than it looks. Both of my feet are numb from the drop kick." Kai revealed. "And I don't think your circle will accept a human in it."

"He's right, Ise." Rias finally appeared of the magic circle. "Kai, you'll be able to get out of this, I hope."

"Please, who the hell do you think I am?" Kai smiled fiercely at Rias. "It's not manly to look down on someone you haven't evaluated yet!"

"I'm a woman." Rias said with amusement. She already likes this person, even without knowing his obsession with a certain manga. Of course, she loves it as well.

"Still counts!"

"Oi! Don't ignore me, you top-class shitty devil!" Freed called out.

"Well, I think I'll be-"

"Wait, Kai-nii, help Asia! You won't be able to teleport, so help her!" Issei pleaded with his brother. Kai looked at the nun, who was watching the entire scene in wonder, before walking to Asia.

"Lady." Asia squeaked. "Do you need protection?" Asia looked at the figure of Kai, before shaking her head. "I see. Well, I tried."

"Kai-nii! What are you doing!?"

"You saw the lady! She needs no protection right now!" Kai yelled back.

"Damn it! Buchou, please help her!"

"It's okay, Issei-san. I'll be alright." Asia assured Issei. It did nothing to assure him. Before he say anything else, all the present devil disappeared as Akeno casted a teleportation spell exclusive for devils of the Gremory clan.

"Damn it! I couldn't draw blood from that blonde shit!" Freed cried in disappointment, before laying his eyes on Kai. "Ah well, I'll just settle with you then."

"Sorry, Hyoudou Kai is not for sale today!" Kai shouts as he point the light gun at Freed to deplete the entire magazine at him, running towards the exit as he does so.

After all, he wasn't aiming for a win or a lose. He was aiming for time. Time to run away. And hopefully, no fallen angels will notice him.

...

"There he is..." Raynare noted as she watch Kai run away from the building he just exitted. She is lightly surprised that he ran away in an unorthodox manner, jumping on top of buildings before jumping down and running on fences, and then running on the pavements and repeating the process.

_'Should we catch him and then enslave him?'_ some part of her mind asked her.

_'Ye- NO!'_ Raynare cried again, before looking at Kai again. _'Not yet, at least...'_

_'Whatever you say, then. You're the leader.'_

Raynare took a moment to stare at the now distant figure of Kai, before following after Dohnaseek. Her mind is too unorganized to do anything right now.

_'...__Stupid mutt.__'_ She'll deliver her judgment on him soon.

* * *

**[Park – Fountain Area]**

(next day)

Issei sat on a bench, sighing as his leg throbbed in pain. Buchou had told him that the power of light in the bullets must have been very dense, so the pain won't be gone until a long time. How long wasn't said. All that led to is him taking a break from the devil's job.

But that was besides his current problem. There was his brother and Asia.

His brother had not come home last night. That placed him on edge, and he became even more concerned when he wasn't in his room this morning. He didn't want to think abou the possibility that he was captured, or was killed by that shitty priest Freed. He could still be running, and didn't want them to find their home. Yeah, that sounds like the kind of thing Kai would do. Kai wasn't the type to involve people in his affairs.

His parents had been worried, and at the time, he didn't know what to say, besides that Kai would be back soon.

And Asia... how is Asia doing? Does she even like her current situation? Issei doesn't know, but he is very sure she won't be enjoying working with Freed the psycho.

There's also the fact that Buchou lectured him last night about the types of exorcists that exist right now. Scary... he never knew that as a devil, he would perish, not die.

GUU~

Okay, make that three problems. He hasn't eaten since morning out of concern. Maybe he should try out that one ramen palace Kai told him about. His brother just told him to mention his name and the owner will give him food for free, although he'll give one free serving each week. After that, he needed to pay.

_'Don't get on Genma's nerves, and eat __**everything**__ you order. He doesn't like it when you waste food, and absolutely __**don't**__ order the mapo tofu. __True, y__ou'll __get on his good side, but you'll also __shit lava for days.'_ is what his brother said. Shitting lava was something he doesn't want to experience, so...

"Well, well. I never thought the day you ditch school would come." an all-too-familiar voice remarked. Issei turned around to see-

"Kai-nii?" His brother was standing there behind him, coming out of the forest. He was holding his shoulders in pain, his forehead leaking with blood. He looked at his shoulder, and found it the spot damp with blood. "You... are you alright?!"

"Yeah... damn psycho got me alright... he thought I was a devil, so he only shot me a few times. I had to play dead to get away." Kai winced as he sat down next to Issei, and began to rub the blood off his head. Issei couldn't do anything besides watch his brother wipe his blood. "And what a waste of a uniform... no hospital..."

Issei knew what his brother was talking about immediately. There were times Kai had to come home with bruises, and the first time that happened, his parents had taken him to the hospital immediately. When he came home, Kai couldn't stop muttering, '_She's coming__... __the battle axe is coming..._' over and over. After that, Kai made it a personal rule to never let his parents take him to the hospital.

Issei began to look around frantically for a way to help his brother, and caught the sight of golden locks belonging to a certain nun.

"...Asia-chan?" the blonde-haired nun looked around and was shocked to see Issei.

"...Issei-san?"

"Reunion later, please! I'm dying of blood loss here!"

* * *

**[A Certain Ramen Shop]**

"Ya~h! Thank you, Asia-chan! You really saved me there!" Kai thanked Asia the fourth time as he slurped some miso ramen. Asia had immediately offered to help when she glanced at Kai, and he immediately felt relieved in a matter of seconds.

"I-It's fine, Hyoudou-san." Asia smiled benignly. "Anything to help."

"No, really. Thank you. I owe you my life." Kai smiled back. "Tell you what? When Issei introduces you to our parents, I'll gladly welcome you as my own little sister."

"Kai-nii?! What are you planning?!" Issei cried in embarrassment. He was still waiting for his shoyu, and his brother is already treating Asia like a little sister! He wanted to treat Asia like a little sister first!

"I'll be blunt, Asia-chan." Kai held both of Asia's hand. "Please take care of my stupid brother. He may be a big pervert, but he's actually a really nice person."

"...I don't know if I should be thanking or hitting you right now, Kai-nii." Issei deadpanned, but he felt happy that

"Alright. I'll take care of him." Asia replied with an innocent smile, not understanding what Kai was getting to. That rang a certain bell in Kai's mind, conveniently labelled 'Moe Alert'. With that ringing, Kai felt a sudden urge to just kidnap Asia and snuggle with her, but he resisted it with all his might.

"Thank you~" Kai said it like he was ready to go to heaven. In a comical fashion, of course.

"Here ya go, Ise-kun! One shoyu ramen!" Genma suddenly showed up, placing a bowl of shoyu in front of Issei.

"Wah! Thank you, Akatsuki-senpai!" Ise thanked, before chowing down on his

"Hmm? Oi, Ise, you know Genma-senpai?" Kai wondered aloud.

"Of course I do! Every man in Kuoh Academy know the name Genma Akatsuki! If Kiba Yuuto is considered the enemy of all men and perverts alike, then Genma Akatsuki is considered the light of hope for all men and perverts in Kuoh! In simple terms, he's a man amongst men!" Issei spouted out like a news reporter.

"Err... how?" Kai seriously wanted to counter that. No man can be manlier than Kamina. At least, in his mind. Maybe somewhere in the universe, many others would agree with him.

"Because his perverseness on a scale of one to ten is incalculable!" Issei said it with pride. "I'm proud to say that he's an even bigger pervert than I am!"

"...I don't think that's something to be proud of." Kai said flatly, before looking at Genma, who was smiling sheepishly. "So... proof?"

"Please. You don't want to know how perverted I can get, boya. Just trust me on that." Genma smiled mysteriously.

"Umm..." Asia spoke up. Kai and Issei looked at her in anticipation. "What's a pervert?"

...

...

...

Genma began to walk away, and Kai and Issei looked at each other blankly, but people can see that they're communicating via eye contact.

Kai: '...Oi, Ise.'

Issei: '...What is it, Kai-nii?'

Kai: 'It appears Asia is still very innocent.'

Issei: 'Yeah, she is.'

Kai: '...Don't you dare go corrupt her. I will end you.'

Issei: 'Never will I ever.'

Kai: 'This conversation never happened.'

Issei: 'Agreed'.

The two finally nodded, and turned to Asia as though they never looked at each other. Asia still looked confused as ever.

"A-Asia-chan!" Issei finally said. "Let's go to the arcades!"

Asia blinked, before smiling brightly. "Okay!"

...

The brothers took Asia to the arcades, and had a lot of fun. Kai and Issei were initially teaching Asia how to play a racing game, but things went downhill when Asia asked who was better. That lead to a racing game marathon that took as much as 3 hours to complete. Kai later claimed that he wanted a motorcycle after they finished their little competition.

At least they're lucky truancy officers didn't see them, though Kai would have helped them out if they did get caught.

"Haha, we played a lot, didn't we?"

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

"You sure know how to please a girl, Ise. You would dump ¥500 on Rache-kun in a crane game." Kai smiled teasingly.

"She wanted Rache-kun, so I gave it to her!"

"Yeah, I know. You can easily buy Rache-kun for like ¥200, you know?"

"G-girls like it if you put the effort in getting it!"

"Really? Man, I must be getting cheap, then." Kai muttered to himself, while Asia hugged Rache-kun closer. "Oh well. You guys need anything to drink? It's on me."

"I'll have some iced coffee."

"Um... water, please." Kai nodded and went off to the nearby vendor... about a few minutes away.

"You have a nice brother, Ise-san." Asia said cheerfully.

Issei chuckled uncertainly. "Yeah, well..._'ow'._" He began rubbing his calf again. Asia noticed this, and remembered that Issei was shot there.

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…" She began. Issei tried to reassure her that he was alright .The girl certainly had an interesting Sacred Gear, getting rid of Kai's wounds in a matter of seconds, so it shouldn't hurt for it to work on Issei as well.

"Can you please lift your trouser up, Ise-san?" Issei complied and showed his calf to her. Kai watched as Asia placed her palms at the bullet wound, and a warm green light emanated from her. He could feel a sense of relief and peace when he looked at the light. Then it was finished.

"Woah! This is amazing!" Issei moved his leg and found no pain. "You are amazing, Asia-chan! This is your Sacred Gear?"

Asia shifted uncomfortably, before she adorned a sad face. Which escalated to a singe tear and then full-blown crying.

She then began her little tale.

...

Kai squatted down to pick up the canned drinks that dropped down, and began to return to the park where Issei and Asia were waiting.

'Asia-chan looked a little sad when she was healing me... what kind of story does she have? More importantly, why is she out? Did she run away or something?' Kai mused as he walked back. It sounded like the kind of thing an innocent girl who didn't want to be involved something she considers sinful would do.

Well, Kai would go into a debate about the concept of sin, but that was dropped immediately when he saw a black feather drop down in front of him. Crows don't make themselves known around Kuoh. That means...

"Ah, shit." Kai just looked up and saw a familiar figure flying in the direction of the park. Dropping the drinks, he sprinted as fast as he could to where Issei and Asia were.

Too late. When he got there, Raynare is already in front of the two. And from the looks of it, Issei and Asia were affirming their friendship before Raynare showed up to ruin it.

...

When she got the news that Asia had ran away, Raynare used it as an opportunity to get her mind off of the boy who managed to worm himself into her mind. Never did she think that it would also lead her to seeing someone she hoped never to see again.

"Y-Yuuma-chan…?"

"...You survived, Hyoudou Issei. And as a devil, too. Why am I so amused by this?"

She'll have to play a bewitching front then. Who cares if this perv is that boy's brother? He never forbade her from harming him, after all.

"...Raynare-sama..." Asia muttered with a hint of fear.

"Asia-chan. Please come back to us. I took some time looking for you, so please don't make this harder for me." Raynare tried to persuade Asia to come back. Though, to be honest, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to continue with the ritual or not.

Kai made sure of that.

"...No. I don't want to go back... I don't want to return to the people who kill other people..." Asia replied with disgust in her voice.

"...Well, I tried but-"

"What are you planning, Raynare? Why are you here to claim Asia?" Issei interrupted her midsentence. She would have replied to that, but her Fallen Angel pride got in the way.

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. It'll get filthy." Raynare replied, light forming in her right hand. "What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Issei panicked when he saw the light forming into a spear. After all, who wouldn't fear a weapon that killed him and was geared to kill him again, only more painfully? Issei cried out, "Sacred Gear!" and formed a red gauntlet.

At that moment, Kai chose to make himself known... by fly kicking Issei out of the way as the gauntlet appeared in his left hand. "Idiot. Know when to run and fight, will you?"

"You came." Raynare said distastefully, appearing conflicted as Kai placed himself between Issei and her, his back towards her.

"...Ise. Run. Now." Kai said in a serious tone. "Call Gremory-senpai. I'll stall for time."

Without thinking, he grabbed Asia by the hand and ran as fast as he could. Kai watched as they ran away, before feeling something placed near his neck.

"You know that I can kill you for letting them run away, right?" Raynare asked rhetorically, now behind Kai, but instead of wetting his pants like any normal person, he glared back.

"Hmph. It's that, or let Asia go back to where ever she ran away from." Kai retorted aridly. Raynare simply scoffed, before she thought of a another plan and grinned.

"Well, I was originally going to take Asia back, but since you got in the way, I think I'll just take you instead."

_'__Then __tie you up and '__reeducate__' you.'_ She added unconsciously, though she didn't hear that part in her head.

Kai sighed out loud, before finally turned around to look Raynare dead in the eye, "If you had not tried to kill my brother again, I would have said it was nice to see you again... but it looks like I never warned you to not harm my brother."

"You never told me not to. And since you obviously aren't going to complie..." Raynare snapped her fingers, and Kai felt two sharp pain sprouting out of his shoulders, and another at his left thigh, forcing him to collapse on his knee. Two light spears, yellow and pink, were embedded in his shoulders from behind, and a blue light spear at his thigh.

"...How dirty..." Kai managed to get out, scowling and attempting to pull the spear in his thigh out. "Surprise attacks are so unmanly..."

"But they get the job done." Raynare said as she kicked Kai at the jaw, finally knocking him unconscious. Not that she had to; he would have fainted from pain and blood loss, anyways.

"So this is your beau... he's pretty cute, don't you think, Mittelt?" Kalawarner remarked as she landed next to Kai's unconscious form.

"Fuu~ Raynare is so lucky she saw him first!"

"Shut up, you two." Raynare kneeled to take a look at Kai. _'What a relief... he doesn't appear to be any more injured than I hoped...__ He'll live, __but these holes__...'_ "We'll use him as a ransom to take Asia back from the devils. Then whatever happens to him is inconsequential."

"Oh? Then why are you looking at him with such amorous eyes?" Dohnaseek asked innocently as possible, landing behind Raynare.

"..." Raynare turned her head to hide her blush. There went her plans to seduce him... wait, what? Where did that come from?

* * *

**[Occult Reasearch Clubroom]**

*SLAP!*

Rias had slapped Issei, and yelled, "Why would you get involved with the fallen angels again?! Not only that, you also brought the nun with you, and your brother, who isn't involved in any of this, is now in danger!" Issei only looked down in shame as he processed what he just did.

Well, Rias is more concerned with the loss of another piece than she is with Issei bringing in Asia, but aside from that, Kai had this... feeling that he would definitely benefit her peerage. The fact that her friend/rival had already approached him can guarantee that. But now...

"Buchou! We need to save him! He's my brother!" Issei pleaded after contemplating what he did.

"No. We will stay out of this." Rias said firmly. "Any more and we'll risk the stalemate that has been placed between the Three Factions."

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go as an individual." Issei said firmly. Asia gasped at his declaration.

"I can't let you do that! Why don't you understand, Ise?!" Rias cried out.

"I understand... I just don't care anymore." Issei turned around and headed towards the door, ignoring Rias's outraged cry. Kiba and Koneko simply looked at him with complicated expressions. "I don't care if you're my King, Buchou. What I know is that I have to take responsibility for being an idiot little brother." Issei ran out of the door, Asia bowing before following after Issei.

Rias looked bewildered, before sitting back down. "...Now we have to stop him. I didn't want to-"

"Ara ara, Buchou." Akeno interrupted. "Don't you think that if you saved Kai without doing any harm to the fallen ones, he'll owe you a favor?

"I-" Rias suddenly had a revelation. If she saved Kai, then he would owe his life to her. She would take that opportunity to 'convince' him to become part of her peerage. True, the risks are there, but the results if it's accomplished... She may have to remind him to fulfill his duty as a man, but his pride will probably make sure of that if he tries to refuse.

Well, she IS a devil, so... Hah, take that, Sona!

"Kiba. Koneko." the two stood up immediately. "Follow Ise. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hai, Buchou!" "...Hai, Buchou."

* * *

**[Abandoned Church – Prison]**

"Mwuh?" Kai groggily uttered as he regained unconscious. "Ow... huh?" He looked at the places where it hurt, and grimaced at how the bandages were placed sloppily. He would try and reapply them properly... if his hands weren't tied up like now. And if his shoulders didn't have holes in them.

And why is his blazer off and across the room? And where is his undershirt?

...Meh. At least he still has his pants on.

"Damn it... where the hell am I now... This is even worse than the time I accidently peeked at Granny Kunieda when she was changing..." Well, if he had known that the lady was even at that place when he was hiding, he wouldn't have even dared to look at her, despite it being his duty to peek at naked woman. And the lady looks TOO DAMN YOUNG for her age. Now, that is saying something.

"...I see you're finally out of your beauty nap." a voice called out, and Raynare stepped into view.

"Ah. Umm..." Kai was at a loss of words. Okay, so the day began with him being chased by a homicidal priest, with bullet wounds almost everywhere, which finally ended when he faked a bullet hitting his head. Then he limped to a park, where he met his brother and was healed by a nun, like a healer from some RPG. Then, he took them to a ramen shop, and went to an arcade, where he and Issei argues who was the better racer. After that, they returned to the park, where things happened, and now he's here in some murky dungeon similar to a prison.

He had every right to be at a loss of words.

"I can see you're a bit lost." She formed a light spear, putting Kai on edge. "I should be killing you for letting Asia run away... but..."

Raynare smirked, and walked closer to Kai. Too close for his comfort, and his wounds still hurt, mind you. "Well, I'll brief you for a bit. There was a change of plans. Now, I am the Master, and you are the love slave."

"...What."

"You heard me. From today, you will refer to me as 'Master', or 'Queen' if you like, and you will obey whatever I say." she continued as she sat on Kai's right thigh, carefully not brushing his left.

"Umm... I... huh?"

Weird things had happened to Kai before, and this just definitely took the top 5, if not first. Getting knocked out with three spears in his body and kicked by a fallen angel who happened to kill his brother before and waking up to find out you just became said angel's love slave? Yup, definitely a first for him.

Raynare smirked again, this time more seductively. "I suppose a lesson is more appropriate." She pulled the dumbstruck Kai into a kiss.

Now, Kai's confusion just levelled up by at least four more levels. He is being kissed by his brother's killer. Not to mention, he is kissing BACK. And there was also something he noted, despite the mess his mind is: Raynare's kiss was not forceful like those girls that attempted to force themselves on him, but rather, it was hesitant, soft, and chaste. Definitely her first kiss. His confusion going away, he stole a glance at her eyes. Everything in her eyes said what he needed to do.

This was just an insecure girl that only wanted attention, and was manipulated by some sick mind to follow through with this.

Raynare finally pulled away from Kai, panting for air and gave him a glazed look. "There... that should teach you to be a good slave..."

Kai's mind was now in overdrive. What should he do? His hands are tied, his left leg lame, and his arms functionless. Not only that, the black-haired girl on his lap is confused and may possibly attack him if he says something wrong. He can count on his brother and maybe senpai to help him out, but then? Raynare and her companions will probably be terminated, and he can assume that Raynare's companions are only here because she's here.

What to do... what to do... Wait, there's still that! His pocketed lightsabers in his blazer and his '_Badass Inner Galeful Malice Jutsu__'!_ It may take a while, and he'll have some malicious thoughts, but he can manage. He'll need time and a distraction, though.

Thankfully, or maybe, the distraction came in the form of a *CRASH!*

"Huh? What?!" Raynare snapped out of her daze, and looked at the ceiling for a moment. She got off Kai's lap and walked towards the door, and before closing it, "We'll continue this when the trouble settles down, my love slave."

Kai took a deep dreath, but was then interrupted by Kalawarner. "Your friends are coming, you know?"

"...Yeah. You guys know what you're doing at all?"

"I'll be honest. I just want Raynare to be happy, and from how I saw her interact with you, she was definitely happy." Kalawarner turned to follow her leader. "And she's confused. I don't like sacrifices, and I would like it if she had met you at a different time."

"...Can you look after her? If Issei telling me anything about Rias's peerage is anything, she could die."

Kalawarner looked at Kai surprised, before sighing and walking towards the door. "I've never seen Raynare care for someone besides Azazel and Shemhazai, and that person back... Yeah."

Kai listened as door closes with a click, and the footsteps get fainter, before taking a deep breath. "Okay, Kai. Remember the steps... and don't go berserk..." And began focusing his jutsu at his wounds.

...

"Haha! Bang! Bang bang bang bang! Bang bangity bang!" Freed screamed as he dodged a pew thrown at him, and began shooting his new light guns at Koneko, Kiba, and Issei. Asia had taken to hiding behind one of the pillars. "Double gunning all the way!"

"What did Kai-nii do this time?!" Issei shouted, taken off guard at the shitty priest's new style of murder.

"That stupid coward tried to outrun me, and he stole all my swords, so I only have guns! Feel free to be my target practice weeee~!" Freed continued his onslaught.

"We're not getting anywhere at all." Kiba muttered behind a pew, before deciding on a new course of action. He threw his swords at Freed.

"Huuuuh?!" Freed tried shooting at the swords, but they were too fast, forcing him to dodge. Only to encounter another set of swords thrown at him. "GAH!"

Kiba leapt up high above Freed, two swords in hand, and brought them down horizontally at Freed. Blood spewed out of his chest, and Kiba jumped back as Issei charged at Freed, promoted into a Rook and his hand packed into a fist with power from his Sacred Gear.

And nailed him in the face.

"Guh!" Freed flew into a set of pews, which skidded back a few meters. He rubbed at the swollen part of his face. "…Hmm …Oh man, not only did I got punched by a trashy Devil, but..." Freed got up, anger spreading on his face. "...Don't fuck with me! You shit! I'll kill you, you shit! I'll make sure you turn into swiss cheese, you shiiiiit!"

Freed paused to find that he was surrounded. "On the other hand, I think I'll stop. Don't feel like getting my ass handed by a bunch of devils. That's a no-no." He took out a round sphere and threw it to the ground, causing a blinding light to appear.

"I'll see you later, my lovely Ise-kun~ I hope you clean your neck properly, so I can kill you properly next time. Make sure you do so, okay? Bye bye!"

Issei looked at the spot Freed was at, but shhok his head and nodded at Kiba and Koneko, who nodded back. "Asia! It's safe!"

Asia followed Issei as he went with Kiba and Koneko. She didn't stop to see Rias and Akeno walk in as well.

"Akeno. Go and look for Kai. If there are any fallens, make sure they don't see you and if they do, you may eliminate them if you wish."

"Hai, Buchou."

...

"Come on, you piece of..." Kai struggled to get his now functioning arms out of the rope. He had trouble getting rid of these thoughts of killing and raping, which only delayed him. "There! Finally! Heh, it's sore..." Kai finally got his hands out and rummaged at the rope at his legs. Once free, he got up and stretch, and walked to his blazers, modified to be full of pockets where he hid the lightsabers he stole from Freed...

What? It's sinful to steal, but if it's from a psychopathic priest that kills for pleasure? That changes everything.

Taking out one of the sabers, Kai whipped it and caused the light blade to appear, making him smile.

"Now, this would probably be more awesome if I can Force Push and Pull... Actually, not now. My idiot brother may be confronting Raynare, and he doesn't know her situation yet..." He muttered as he walked towards the exit.

He raised the lightsaber and cleaved at the locked door's bolts, breaking it down. The blood on his face wasn't gone yet, but that can be dealt with later. He had more important things to do.

...

Issei, Asia, Kiba and Koneko walked into a basement, full of exiled exorcists who were holding a light sword, and a cross settled in front of the altar. Obviously, this place was meant to hold the Sacred Gear removal ritual.

'Damn it! I brought Asia to the wrong home!' Issei cursed in his mind as he looked at the altar, where Raynare stood.

"You've had your fun, low-class devils, and now, it's our turn. Hand over Asia." Raynare declared haughtily.

"Or else what?" Issei retorted.

"Who knows? I won't guarantee _**his**_ safety, after all." Raynare drawled. Issei flinched. He had forgotten that his brother was held captive. "Ah, well. Exorcists. Attack them and bring Asia to me." A war cry emanated from the exorcists, who charged at the three devils.

"Ise-kun! I'll leave protecting Asia to you!" Kiba shouted as he blocked a light sword, and activated his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth.

"...Your duty." Koneko simply stated as she kicked a charging exorcist's 'son'.

"Kiba... Koneko-chan... Thanks, you two! Asia, come on!" Issei grabbed Asia's hand, eliciting a yelp and ran away from the basement. Raynare simply watched the two, before giving chase.

"Dohnaseek! Mittelt! Kalawarner! Make sure these devils don't follow those two."

"Roger."

...

Meanwhile, Kai was lost. VERY lost. He was on the verge of 'Fuck it. I'll just go back and wait.' until he heard footsteps. At this point, he didn't care if it was another companion of Raynare or someguy sent to check up on him. The darkness was getting on his nerves, and the leftover evil thoughts were slowly seducing him, but not too much.

Then he saw a familiar smiling face.

"Ara ara. Here I was, going to rescue a certain someone, but here he is, not at all wounded." Akeno cheerfully said.

"Ah, Akeno-san." Akeno turned around and gesture Kai to follow.

"Come on. The sooner we leave this place, the better."

"Wait, Akeno-san! The fallen angels are being manipulated!"

"It's not our business, Kai-chan. We're not here to kill them, but if the situation demands it..."

"No. We will not kill them." Akeno was about to retort, but it died when she saw Kai prostrate, his head to the ground. "I beg of you, Akeno. Please tell Gremory-senpai not to kill them. I can explain everything if she just gives me a chance."

"...You're aware that she'll be asking you for a favor?"

"I don't care. I don't like it when lives are taken without a just reason."

Akeno bit her lips, before relenting, "...Very well. I'll tell Rias about the dilemma."

"Thank you. That's all I ask for."

Akeno smiled distastefully as Kai got up. _'So you would willingly sell your__self__ to a devil to save your enemies... This may help them, Kai-chan, but if you continue like this, you may overstep your boundaries...'_

As much as she likes such giddy stories like this, it didn't change the fact that she dislikes the fallen angels. But... the fact that Kai doesn't discriminate with the races, despite everything that just happened to him... maybe, just maybe...

...

Raynare turned her head around. She may be confident in her friends' ability to keep themselves alive, but still, she worries for them. Dohnaseek tends to get overconfident in his abilities, and Mittelt doesn't take things seriously until she is staring defeat in the face. Kalawarner was most likely the most cool-headed, but she is still prone to exposing her prideful self.

She herself wasn't an exception. Her brush with Issei had proven it. Her pride got in the way of her reasoning.

Still, why is she still doing this?

'If I succeed, I can finally be recognized by Azazel and Shemhazai!' She was lying to herself. Before, she said this with utmost confidence, but now, there was hesitation in her voice. Raynare nodded and stopped. Issei and Asia had stopped for some breath.

"Have you finally given up?" Raynare tried to sneer, but her thoughts got in the way and it turned into a look of concern instead. However, Issei only saw this as mock concern.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei summoned his Sacred Gear and got in between Asia and Raynare. Unknown to her, Kalawarner had followed her and stood on roof beam to watch. "I don't care if this is a weak Sacred Gear or not. I will save my brother, and I will put an end to this!"

"Hah! A low-class devil defeat me? With a Twice Critical? How laughable!" Raynare laughed and jeered.

"Shut up! I will defeat you, Raynare!"

That made Raynare snap. She was no longer laughing. Her face had twisted into an ugly expression of anger.

"How dare you... I was going to spare you for being _**his**_ brother, but that is going too far now, you low-class devil!" Her black wings unfurled, and she launched herself at Issei, and grabbed him at the throat to throw him at the pews.

"Urk!" Issei got up and madea frantic attempt to punch Raynare, but she easily dodged and kneed Issei in the stomach, making him cough.

"Ise-san!" Asia cried, and Raynare called out to her,

"Now, come here, Asia. Come here, or I won't know what I'll do with little Issei-kun."

Asia hesitated, but Issei cried out to her, "Don't do it, Asia-chan! We've come this far! Don't just give up!"

"Silence." Raynare kicked Issei in the face, making him fall over. She had an unreadable expression, as though she really didn't want to do this, that all this is just a hassle.

Issei slowly got up, and shouted, "Promotion: Queen!" and charged at Raynare, only this time faster than last time. Raynare could still catch up, albeit with more effort.

"It's useless. No matter how many times you try to hit me, it won't change the fact that you will never defeat me!"

"So what?! Kai-nii would hear that, and push through anyways, so why shouldn't I?!"

Raynare scowled, and kicked Issei at the ribs, feeling it crack from the pressure of her kick. "GAH!" Issei coughed blood, and was sent back.

"Ise-san!" Asia cried, unable to bear it and ran towards Ise with the intention of healing him. Raynare did not see her coming at all.

"No more games. I'll finish this once and for all." Raynare summoned a light spear and and threw it at Issei. Asia saw it and unconsciously-

"NO!"

*STAB!*

She was fuly prepared to take the spear. Instead of feeling the dull, sharp pain that was meant to pierce her body instead of Issei, she only felt a splatter of blood on her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and felt it widen in shock.

Kai had appeared out of nowhere. And he had taken the spear of light at his heart region.

"..." He remained silent as he lowered his arms to the spear and pulled it out, and promptly collapsed as blood gushed out of his chest.

"...Kai-nii?" Issei dully said. Raynare was too shocked to say anything. How did Kai break out? How? Why would he jump in like that?

"NO-!" Raynare didn't stop to think at all. She had dismissed the use of her wings and ran towards to bleeding body of Kai, her eyes suddenly wet. "Why you idiot?! How did you get out?! Why on earth would you jump in like that?!"

"..."

"Answer me... damnit..."

"...Because..." Kai coughed, and weakly regarded Raynare. "...the older brother has to look after his idiot little brother..."

"...How... just how... how did I... an idiot like you..." Raynare had begun crying, her tears no longer restrained as she began to genuinely weep. Issei was completely dumbstruck at this new side. His adrenaline had risen when he saw his brother, and it sapped away when he collapsed and Rayanre switched to this side he wasn't aware of.

And here he was, about to lash out, to admit he was ready to kill Raynare. Little did he know, his brother's near-death sparked something in his Sacred Gear that he wasn't aware of. Yet.

'Raynare...' Kalawarner quietly looked at Raynare, and saw Asia come closer to Kai.

"K-Kai-san!" Asia quickly went to work and began healing Kai. Raynare stopped crying, having remembered Asia still has her Sacred Gear.

"Will he be okay, Asia?" The domineering side of Raynare was gone. There was only a girl that was truly concerned for someone that is not herself.

"I'll do everything it takes, Raynare-sama." Asia replied with conviction. She did not stop to note that Kai's wound was closing faster than usual.

"...Thank you."

Asia smiled. "Raynare-sama. You should be more honest with your feelings. If God had given us feelings so that we can feel happiness, shouldn't we embrace it with everything we have? Because we could never know if it will vanish away today or tomorrow."

"She speaks the truth, Raynare." Kalawarner finally showed herself, putting Issei on edge again. "At ease, devil-san. I only followed Raynare because I was concerned what she would do, but now that I know that she has her eyes on someone..." She looked at Kai and nodded with approval. "I don't have to worry anymore."

"K-Kalawarner..." She had to blush. How else would someone react if their sister-figure approved of someone off the bat? Eventually, she turned her head to look at the ground.

"Ise-kun!" a voice called to Issei, and Kiba and Koneko made themselves known. "What's going...! ...What just happened?"

"Kai-nii happened." Issei answered simply, still watching Kai as he received first aid via Twilight Healing. The fact that Kalawarner and Raynare were just standing there, with the ability to form a light spear to kill him did not bother him anymore. What occupied his mind was whether his brother would live or not.

Then he coughed, and opened his eyes.

"...Huh? I was sure I just met some white-haired guy with this large ass fur pelt on his shoulder, but..." Kai muttered to himself, before getting glomped by a happy black-haired angel.

"You're okay!" Raynare cried happily, and wept into his bloodied blazer. Kai awkwardly patted her head and returned the hug.

"So... what did I miss besides a cliche death scene?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kai. Why don't you tell me instead?" a certain crimson-haired heiress said with disdain. Raynare shifted to get closer to Kai, and Kalawarner positioned herself in front of Raynare.

"Gremory-senpai. There's something-"

"Don't worry about that, Kai. Akeno told me already. Something about these fallen angels getting manipulated." At that being mentioned, Mittelt and Dohnaseek appeared, wounded but still able to move. "Oh? More? I think a clean-up should be called for." All of them flinched.

"Wait, Gremory-senpai. I was serious when I said it. Please spare these guys." Kai pleaded, surprising the gathered fallen angels. It was like he didn't care that there was once three 1-meter long spears thrusted through him, which they noticed immediately in the literal sense.

"And on what grounds do you think these people are being manipulated?"

He took a deep breath, "I noticed when Raynare was sucking face with me." Kai said bluntly.

Normally, if Issei heard that his brother was making out with some hot girl, he would get jealous and punch his brother. But now, with a tired body and mind, he barely even reacted as he hugged Asia in gratitude. Raynare blushed red at the memory, and Kalawarner and Mittelt couldn't help but giggle. Dohnaseek simply raised an eyebrow.

"Her eyes are too innocent... well, not THAT kind of innocence, but the kind that says that she isn't meant to be here."

Rias scrutinized Kai for a moment, before deciding that she didn't want to think about this anymore. She certainly is stressed that there are fallen angels in her territory, but when there's a stubborn person who happens to be her pawn's brother that insists that they don't deserve a punishment from her... well, that was a limit for her. And there's the fact that this could possibly come back and bite her in the rear if she disregards the news flash. Namely, Kai.

She turned her attention to the gathered fallen angels. "...Get out of here, you people. Go back to your leader. Go hide. Just... go. Don't come back here again." Rias muttered, waving her arm at them as though to make a point.

Raynare agreed hesitantly, and gestured to her friends to follow her. Sparing one last look at Kai, she and her companions took off.

"Thank-"

"Don't thank me yet, Kai. Do you really think I'll just let you off for sparing fallen angels?"

"Um... yes?" Rias smiled deviously at the question/answer.

"Well, I think you should know the nature of asking a devil a favor, especially a high-class devil. You see, when you ask us a favor, we expect something of equal value in return." At this, she pulled out her remaining Pawn pieces. "In this case, I fully expect you to join my peerage without any questions asked." Rias saw him about to retort and quickly added, "You are a man, are you not? Will you not fulfill your duties as one?"

"...You really are a devil, Rias Gremory-senpai." Kai stated with a resigned smile, finally calling Rias by her given name. Rias mentally smirked. She had him now.

"So, will you accept?"

"You convinced me. Do I have to say anything else?" Rias raised an eyebrow, and Kai said with a fierce grin, which became fiercer with the presence of blood on his face, "Alright, I'll be your Pawn. I'll be in your care."

Finally! He accepts! Al it took was a favor and he accepts! Why didn't she think of this earlier? Rias nodded happily and picked out which Pawns to use.

"I only have a regular piece... but maybe if I add a mutated piece?" She placed two Pawn pieces at Kai's chest, but nothing happened. She sighed, and smiled delightfully. "Well, now I know you're special, Kai." She took her other mutated piece and placed it at his chest, finally causing a reaction. Two mutated and a regular? That's valuable stuffs there.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyoudou Kai. I, reincarnate you as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!"

As soon as the three Pawn pieces sunk into Kai, his body released a tremendous amount of energy. But this wasn't demonic energy everyone was feeling. It was, in fact, too similar to-!

'Youki?!' Koneko mentally noted. 'Then, he's a-!'

When the energy and dust finally died down, Kai was a sight to behold. His hair, which was originally just slightly dark gray, was now completely ash gray, his brown eyes now had a hint of gold. What really stood out was the crescent moon that appeared on his forehead, the two red jagged scar marks resembling whiskers appeared on both his cheeks and his ears becoming slightly pointed.

Of course, there was the customary bat wings appearing behind him as well.

Kai only stood there for a moment, before he began wobbling, his eyes went behind his head, and collapsed face first. His new appearance still remained, most likely permanent.

Rias only stood there, dumbstruck at the sight, before composing herself. "It appears... I need an explanation."

And what an explanation she needs. Unfortunately for her, everyone, including Issei, was just as confused as Rias. Only Koneko seemed to know what was going on, but kept silent and watched Kai.

* * *

(next day)

**[Occult Research Clubroom]**

"...Hah. Once again, I find myself having to wake up from fainting." Kai muttered as he rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He was back in the Occult Research Clubroom.

"...Dog." a voice said quietly, but Kai's newly enhanced senses heard it clearly. He looked atthe source, and found Koneko eating youkan.

"Me?" Kai pointed at himself, which Koneko nodded.

"Dog, huh?" Kai looked at his now clawed hand. "Nothing like a dog, except for the smell and ears. You smell like a cat, too, Toujou-chan. And if I'm a dog... Now it makes sense why I keep trying to think why you're an enemy."

"...I don't like the way you talk." Koneko stated simply.

Kai looked at Koneko blankly, before laying down on the couch. "Well, it looks like a rocky relationship between a dog and a cat is born." Kai suddenly remembered something. He quickly looked at a mirror on the wall. And he panicked. "What am I going to do...? How am I going to explain how I was gone for two days to my parents...? How am I going to explain why my ears are pointed and why there's a freaking moon on my head? It's so girly!" Big time.

Koneko looked at him, and smiled the slightest of smiles. "...Loser."

"Hey! I heard that!"

The door opened, and Issei caught the sight of his brother. "Kai-nii! You're awake!"

Kai looked at his brother, and wept comically. "Ise, I feel so dirty with this moon on my head..."

"I knew you would say that, so..." Issei rummaged into his bag and pulled out a red bandanna. "Here. This should at least help cover your... unique features."

"Wah! Thank you, Ise! You're a lifesaver!" Kai quickly put on his bandanna, and looked at Issei. "How do I look?"

"...More like a delinquent." Kai brightened up even more. His ears were now covered, and the crescent moon was covered by the bangs pushed down by the bandanna. By his standards, as long as those two weren't know by anyone, anything additional is completely fine.

"Ara ara. The brothers are definitely getting along well." Akeno brightly stated as she walked in.

"Indeed. It makes me think if the rumors are really true or not." Rias teased, making the brothers wince at the rumors a few days ago. It involved a BL issue with Kai and Issei actually being in an incestuous relationship with debates on who was 'uke' and 'seme'. Kai definitely did not enjoy the lustful looks he got from the girls.

Now, with his new makeover, God knows what rumors will sprout out.

"Now... on to business." Rias went into serious mode. "Kai, about your new makeover... do you know anything about your past? ANYTHING?"

Kai looked sheepish and began rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Rias-senpai. I don;t remember anything before I was 10 years old..."

Rias nodded, "I see... then we'll just have to wait and see then. Memories tend to come back in small packages, so we will find out more when time chooses to make itself known." She smiled at the brothers, who got nervous. "Now, I think we should welcome our new Bishop, right Asia-chan?"

"R-right!" Asia squeaked, walking in shyly as she bowed her head to Rias. "I-I'll be in your care from now on, Buchou-san."

"Mmm. Now, let us welcome our newest peers! Kai and Asia! Welcome to our family!" Rias announced, snapping her fingers to make a large cake appear on the coffee table. "I made cake, so please! Enjoy yourself!"

"Woah! You outdid yourself, Buchou!" Issei said, making Rias blush shyly, while Kai nodded in agreement.

It was a great party as Issei packed in a kamehameha into the party, and Kai shared stories of him and Issei when they were in the mountain one time, and to Issei's sheer embarrassment, he was stopped from mentioning a story about a bear. All in all, it was satisfying enough that everyone laughed and smiled by the end of the party

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Yes! Wrapping up the first volume, and moving chronologically in order. Familiars coming right up!**

**So, I notice that some people are wondering if Kai is a harem-stealing OC or not... well, I don't particularly care about that question at all, to be frank, but I can assure you Issei-lovers that Rias will still be with Issei. What happens after that is whatever. You like it, you read it. Don't complain.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me... I need to study for my Chemistry final. What was I thinking, writing this chapter? ...Just kidding! I still love you guys!**

**...**

**...**

**But seriously, why?**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	5. Short Story: Familiars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, but some people don't read this crap anyways, so I still wonder why the hell I'm still doing something like this... great, now I feel lonely.

**A/N: A little break from the timeline, and on to the short stories, y'all! It can't be High School DxD if there aren't any side stories or harem situations (no harem this time, sorry, folks)! Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

A Little Break is Sometimes Necessary, You Know?

* * *

**Short Story #1**

Kai looked at the sight across from him, and one glance is enough to make him say that he is proud that he isn't overly zealous about the opposite sex's body.

Why?

Bacause he can't recognize his brother's face. And he lived with him for what, 7 years?

"You look awful, Ise. Did you peek on someone again?"

"S-Shut up! At least I got to see some developing breasts that will one day become melons!" Issei's bloated mouth managed to get out. Kai had to grimace as spittles came out more then usual.

"...You are the worst." Koneko's monotone voice betrayed a vicious anger, making Issei slump down as a metaphorical arrow pierces his heart.

"Didn't you fondle Rias-senpai's breasts yet? She did give you that one offer, right?" Issei suddenly got depressed, and a black cloud appeared over his head. He should have taken advantage of the situation and jump at it before three seconds were up! "She said she doesn't mind if you see it, so why don't you look at hers?" Kai said without any care that the crimson-haired princess is in the same room.

"I-Idiot! There's a difference between look at one person's breast and looking at multiple others!" Issei pointed at Kai with a red face, who simply shrugged and laid down.

"Well, you reap what you sow, then."

"Geez, why are you so..." Rias said in astonishment, and sighed deeply. It's only been a week since Kai and Asia's introduction, and Issei already returned back to his original stupor.

"Ara ara, you must peep moderately, Ise-chan." Akeno poured some tea for Issei with a smiley face.

"Honestly, I think hiding in a locker was the worst idea you can think of, Ise." Kai remarked with his eyes closed.

"I'll show you anytime I'm changing, Ise-kun~" Kiba's gay remark placed Issei on edge.

"Shuuuut up! How can I enjoy looking at a guy getting changed! I can't even enjoy looking at a girl with an undeveloped body!"

Kai snorted, and coughed loudly. Koneko glared vividly at Issei while her hands were placed on her chest. "...Underdeveloped..."

"Ise-san. You shouldn't be peeping at girls getting changed… I…if you want to see the naked body of women that much… I can…" Asia struggled to string her words together, making Issei try to stop her.

"No, no! You don't have to push yourself Asia! I want to! But that's not it!"

"Yes. If you want to see naked bodies, you can just tell me. I can show you mine at anytime inside the bath and bed." Rias chipped in her thoughts.

"And there you have it, Ise. You have two perfectly willing girls that will show you their body without hesitation." Kai finished as Ise's cheeks got pinched and pulled by Asia for having a perverted face from thinking about Rias's oppai.

...

"...A familiar?" Issei said with confusion.

"You, your brother and Asia don't have one yet." Rias snapped her fingers, and a red bat with a noble atmosphere appeared on her palm.

Akeno followed suit and summoned a palm-sized Oni on her shoulders. "This one here is mine."

Koneko was hugging a white kitten, who began hissing at Kai, who crouched on all fours and began growling back. Issei looked at him blankly, before looking at the white kitten in Koneko's arms. "...This is Shiro." she said, ignoring Kai's growling and Shiro's hissing.

At least he wasn't barking.

"Mine is-"

"Ah, you don't have to tell me." Issei instantly said, making Kiba smile bitterly.

"So mean..." Kiba made a small bird appear on his shoulders anyways.

"Familiar is a basic for devils. They could help their masters. They could be used for information transmission. They could be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations." Rias explained succintly while patting Issei's cheeks.

"So familiars can be anything?" Kai asked. When Rias nodded, his eyes gleamed. "So there will be mechas?!"

"Unfortunately, familiars can only be alive..." Rias said with disappointment. She also wished there were mechas, but unfortunately, that was diverted at an early age. Kai slumped over. "Don't worry. I'm sure there's something you'll like, Kai."

"Yeah... maybe I will..." Kai said despondently.

"Buchou, preparation is set." Akeno reported, a large magic circle active in the middle of the room.

Issei, Asia, and Kai stared at the circle, and Rias said with a smile, "Now, let's go and capture your familiars."

* * *

**[Forest of Familiars]**

The group arrived in a lush, desolate-looking forest with so much giant trees growing around, so not much sunlight shines through to the fact that some of the smaller trees appearing dead seemed to make the forest look like it came out of a horror movie.

Of course, the first thing that a certain someone with dog traits did was-

"...Kai-nii. What are you doing?" Issei looked at his brother, who was on all fours and sniffing at a certain tree close to them.

"...I'm sniffing it?"

"Why are you sniffing it?"

"Because I want to know if there are any jackasses that have claimed this tree or not."

"No, never mind that. Why are you unzipping your pants?"

"...To mark my territory with my 'holy water'?" Well, at least he had the sense to use euphemism at a time like this. Asia was there.

"Fuck that! Zip up that fly and come here!"

"I'm a dog, damnit! Aren't I suppose to do things like this?!"

"Do that when you're actually a dog, and not looking like a human!"

Kai and Issei went about with their brotherly moments, making the other members sigh. Then, to their relief, a voice belonging to a certain Familiar master-in-training cried out,

"Get daze!"

And up on top of a tree, a young man in rough clothes jumped down and landed in front of the peerage.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" he quickly introduced himself.

If Issei and Kai weren't having their little spat, then they would have commented heavily on why he was dressed up like Red from Pokemon, albeit without the trademark cap.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Rias gestured to the three newcomers.

Satooji looked at the three, and sweatdropped a little. Kai and Issei were still glaring at each other, almost to the point that their faces were close to each other, and Asia was nervously trying to shake the two out of their dispute.

"Heh, a dull-faced boy, a doggy, and a blonde beauty, huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

"Don't call me a dog, you Pokemon-ripoff!" Kai was summarily ignored. At least that finally ended the brotherly fight.

"Ise. Kai. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?" Rias briefly introduced Satooji to the three.

"""Yes."""

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" Satooji-san asked the three in a friendly manner.

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?" Issei asked on the spot. Satooji smiled widely, and pulled out a catalog.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!" A picture of said dragon said everything Kai needed to speak.

"...Hey, Ise. He's recommending a final super boss-level pet. I think you should take it." Kai quipped without thinking at all.

"Shut up! That is too damn dangerous for me! I would like to live longer, thank you!"

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off." Rias said recklessly, agreeing with Kai without doubt.

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

"You heard the idiot, Satooji-san. Ise is too much of a pussycat to attempt the final boss-level pet. Can we get something else?"

"But of course!" Satooji cried, ignoring Ise's _'I'm not a pussycat!'_. "Here's another that I would recommend! How about this one? Hydra!" He showed a picture of a gigantic serpent with many heads, each head oozing some dangerous liquid-like purple thing out of its mouths. "This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful, right?"

...

"We'll take it!" Kai declared, before snorting and bursting out with laughter. "No, forget that! What a potentially disobedient pet!"

"Buchou. I want to punch this guy. Can I please punch this guy? No, in fact, can I punch him and Kai-nii?"

"Calm down, Ise. You may not punch him or your brother. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest….. We would be able to return by the end of today."

"I don't want any of that, Buchou!" Issei whined, before turning back to Satooji. "Can I just get a cute type, then? Like girl-types." At this, Issei had a lecherous face.

Satooji tsked, before launching into a logic lecture.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-"

"Don't you think this guy is trying too much to make familiars look like Pokemons?" Kai whispered to Issei, who nodded in agreement. They weren't listening to Satooji's 'little' lecture on the types of elements each familiars had and which were effective against which. They learned enough from Pokemon.

"I also want a cute familiar." Asia interjected timidly, which shut Satooji up.

"Okay, I understand." Satooji replied with a smile.

_'Finally... Thank you, Asia-chan...'_ the two brothers groaned out mentally.

* * *

**[A Certain Lake Somewhere]**

"Listen up. There are Undines, water sprites in this lake." Satooji elaborated in front of a large lake.

"Uoh! Water sprites? Then that must mean that they're-!" Issei stopped and then imagined it all out. _'Ahh, just the type of women a king wants in his harem! Whisper in my ear, rest your head on my knee, __reach your hand out to mine softly. And your divine and overflowing o... oppai...' _Issei began panting, full heavy pervert mode on, which his brother smiled ruefully at, and Koneko looked at with utmost disgust.

"Ah, here's one. Look at the lake." Kai announced, breaking Issei out of his imagination.

_'Oh finally! Now, take me to the dream World!' _Issei announced mentally in joy.

What appeared was the last thing Issei wanted to see in his life. Every little dream he had saved for this particular fantasy was shattered in one glance at harsh, cruel reality. Undine was not a woman of Issei's dreams, but... a big bodybuilder with wavy long hair, and a body that would put many bodybuilders to shame.

"W...W...WHAT IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!~!~!?" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That's Undine, of course." Satooji said without a blink, his violent words making Issei crumple.

"No, that's not Undine! That's just some martial artist in training! Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body! It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists! It doesn't even have an opening! It's a man of valor!"

Strangely, Kai didn't have a reaction. He just stood there with his eyes overshadowed by his bangs.

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

"Survival of the fittest..." Kai muttered, but was ignored by Issei in favor of a retort.

"It is bad! It isn't a healing type at all! It is like the killing-type! I don't need a healing-type seirei which has enormous punch power!"

"But, that is the female type you know? And it has quite a potential."

Issei's mind ceased functioning, and then- "What the fuck is this?! Tell me what part of that is female! The biceps, the triceps, the damn muscles all over! There are no soft oppais! The butt is too damn muscly! The calves are bigger than my waist! It's-!"

"Manly~!" Kai interrupted with a shout, his arms akimbo, silencing Issei and making him gawk disbelievingly. "Indeed, Undine is the manliest female fairy I've ever seen!"

"I so didn't want to hear any of that! And why the hell are your eyes gleaming like some delightful fanboy?!"

"It looks like the dog brother understands me, after all!" Satooji threw in and patted Kai on the shoulders. Issei hunched over even further, while Kai smacked the man behind the head.

"But she has pure eyes. I'm sure she's a girl with a pure heart as well." Asia added in, making Issei hunch, if possible, EVEN more.

"Ah, another one's coming." Issei immediately looked up at the dim ray of hope, but alas, it was shattered instantly. Another one of the thing appeared, only with light blue hair instead. Issei began to despair, making Kai step in.

"I think we should just leave. Issei might start bleeding his eyes out if we stay here any further."

"Wait! There's a rare sight to see first!" Satooji beckoned the group. The two Undines were glaring with hostility ar each other. The surrounding 'Touki' warped the surroundings. Then-

HIT! HIT! HIT!

They started brawling, like that one game Kai favored at the arcade. Street Fighter, except with two manly muscle fairies in an epic Fist of the North Star style.

Suddenly, Kai wished he brought a camera to record this. Sour.

"…Eh? What are these girls doing?" Issei asked, confused and on the verge of crying blood.

"It's the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience." Satooji-san shook his head and seemed very interested in it. This WAS something rare by devil standards. Issei, not very much.

"Fight for the territory… Shouldn't they fight in a more 'fantasy' way? Isn't there any magic used by seirei and stuff?"

"After all, violence is the answer." Rias said solemnly.

"And if it doesn't solve the problem, you're just not using enough..." Kai added in his two cents, before turning. "Can we just go? I really think Issei will bleed and cry bloody murder any moment now."

Rias sighed, and complied. "Very well. We'll return after they finish their battle."

"NOOOoooOOO~! No Undine! NO! NOOooOO!" Issei screamed, his mind shattered by the cruel reality shown to him.

Kai sweatdropped, really feeling sorry for his brother. "Yeah, about that... let's just go and never come back here."

...

"So where to now?" Kai asked boredly. They have been walking around the forest for how long now, and Kai had every right to be moaning at this point. Same goes for Issei. The rest seemed to take this as though it is something normal and ignored them. Asia didn't seem to mind, but she was still trying to convince Issei that Dine-chan, the name she called the blonde Undine, was an innocent and lonely girl, all in vain.

"Where's your sense of adventure, wild brother? I can just-"

Kai suddenly pulled Satooji in and glared menacingly, "Look. We have been walking around for how long now, and I'm on the verge of doing things that will make the most sinister of creatures fear and worship me for the next one thousand years." As though to emphasize on it, he cracked the knuckles of one of his claws, and directed it at Satooji's umm... chocolate starfish.

"Hey, hey! I was just jok-"

A loud cry pierced the surroundings, making everyone, except Kai, cringe and cover their ears.

A giant, twin-headed dragon-like being with think, brown scales and black manes on both heads descended into the clearing, light blue clouds surrounding its paws as if they were portable Nimbus's that kept it flying. Its tail was striped with black lines and looked like it could easily crush boulders with a swipe. It sniffed around, and caught the scent of the nearby devils, but ignored it in favor of eating the nearby plants. It WAS hungry, and would like to eat something.

"What is that one doing here?!" Satooji asked more with bewilderment than fear, after looking carefully at the dragon-like being. It was as though he hadn't been threatened with rectal disembowelment. "This guy doesn't usually come here at all, so why is it here?"

"You know this one, Satooji?" He nodded at Rias's question.

"That is a very special kind of Dragon Youkai, Rias-sama. To be honest, I don't know much about it, but it's only some decades old, and it has never had a master any time before that. It's just rumours, but I heard that this particular two-headed one's ancestor was the beast of burden of the Killing Perfection himself!"

"The Killing Perfection?" Rias's interest reached max. As expected from a big 'Japanophile'. Every little story, cities, books, stories, anime, manga, you name it, are not unknown to her. One particular story that she took in interest in was the story of the Killing Perfection. One of the most powerful youkai, or daiyōkai, to ever live in the Feudal Era of Japan, and the older son of the even more legendary Dog General, or Inu no Taishō. If she remembers correctly, his name was S-

"S'up, dragon youkai, or whatever you're suppose to be!" a voice interrupted Rias's dialogue, and everyone glanced to see Kai in front of said dragon. "You wanna be my familiar!?"

Everyone facepalmed, except Rias. 'What the hell, Kai?!' everyone thought wildly.

The dragon looked at Kai appraisingly, and began sniffing him. Then it cried out, releasing green and blue lightning bolts out of both its mouths, as though trying to intimidate Kai and leave it alone. Then it paused to look at his bandanna. Before one of the head snapped at it. Ignoring Kai's indignant 'Away from the bandanna!', it took it off, revealing the pointy ears and crescent moon on his head. It suddenly glazed over, both pair of eyes glazed over. It didn't even react when Kai pulled his bandanna out of its mouth. It only stirred when Kai finally climbed up to its back, bandanna back on, and began stroking its mane. Something it took pleasure in.

Finally. It has found its ancestor's master's descendent. The crescent moon, scar-like whiskers, and pointy ears were genuine, and the scent betrayed nothing.

"That's strange... Normally, this guy would buck off anyone even attempting to mount him..." Satooji remarked as the dragon began enjoying Kai's scratching. Rias sneaked a smile. She might have a clue to who Kai really is now, and that may be the reason why he's so valuable as a Pawn.

"I've decided! I'll take this guy!" Kai announced suddenly. No one seemed to have a counterargument, so they just nodded. Kai smiled, and turned back to the dragon. "So what's your name, dragon dude?"

The dragon began pawing at the ground, which Kai looked at immediately.

阿吽

"...A-Un? Strange name, but okay. From now on, you are A-Un, and you are my familiar or whatever you like to be called!" A-Un nodded both heads in unison, and Kai took that as an agreement. "Okay, we are done, you guys! What do I do now?"

"...That was quick." Everyone voiced their opinions, which Kai responded with a unreadable smile.

...

"Sprite Dragon?" Issei said with confusion.

After Kai had finished his contract vows with A-Un, the dragon had decided to not be unsummoned yet and followed the group, allowing Kai to mount it. Now, there was only Issei and Asia left.

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning." Satooji said summarily.

"Is that dragon, super strong?" Issei asked. He had seen how A-Un shot those colorful lightning bolts, and he hoped that this Sprite Dragon would do the same.

"Apparently it's still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

Issei had a shocked expression, before it was replaced with resolve. "Yosh! That guy will be my familiar then!"

"Owa! There it is! Sprite Dragon!" Satooji suddenly pointed to a branch, where a small, glowing blue scaled dragon the size of an eagle was resting.

"That little guy is rare? He looks pretty common to me." Kai commented, and A-Un grunted lowly, as though it was agreeing with him.

"It isn't, Kai. I can assure you that... Sprite Dragon is extremely rare. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." Rias said with affection. It was also her first time seeing as is everyone else.

Issei finally made his resolve.

"Alright! Sprite Dragon! I have seen you, and I won't give up now! I choose YOU!"

And then the resolve wavered into pudding at the next scene.

"Kyaa!" Asia screamed as a big green blob dropped on her. Soon, there was a bunch of slime dropped from the branches above the group onto the girls. Very few landed on the boys.

"T-This is!" Rias shouted, surprised by the unexpected development.

"My c-clothes… are melting!" Asia screamed as the gel-creature started melting the girl's uniforms. Issei was transfixed and his gaze turned to 8 out of 10 on the perverseness scale.

"Huh. Slimes that eat clothes. What next, tentacles that eat secretions?" Kai commented blandly. As soon as the words came out, tentacles came out from nearby tree trunks and wrapped around the girls in their forbidden places. Kai facepalmed. "...Why did I open my mouth?"

"N-noooo!" Asia screamed again as the tentacles wrapped around her leg and started to make its way up. Rias , Akeno, and Koneko were not spared from the same madness.

"W-What!? What are these... these... glorious creatures' names!? Issei gushed out in sheer delight. Satooji looked at him strangely with a nosebleed. Obviously, he enjoyed what he was seeing.

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, as you can see, the slimes only target the clothes and, your brother guessed right, the tentacles target woman's secretion, so they aren't harmful-"

"...Fufufu. Found it. I finally found it! My familiars. My only familiars! I'll take them!"

"You know, Ise. A familiar is very crucial for devils, okay? Think properly."

"Understood."

...

"Like I thought, I will make them my familiars!"

"Ise, only three seconds have passed since you started thinking."

"...I don't know if I should be crying tears of joy, or be utterly disgusted right now." Kai said blankly, his face slightly red. "On one hand, I should be indulging in the sheer delight that is in front of me like every straight male would... and on the other, I should be killing the slime and tentacles like a gentleman..." A-Un stayed silent, allowing Kai to slump into its mane in confusion.

Rias sighed as she began burning the slimes and tentacles with fire. Akeno did the same besides her, and Koneko tore the slimes as though it wronged her completely.

"NOOOoooOOO~! My slimes and tentacles~! Surataro! Shokushumaru! I will definitely protect you! Sacred Gear!" Issei summoned his Sacred Gear in desperation. Unlike last time, which it was in Twice Critical form, it was now more draconic. The group looked in shock.

"N-No way..."

"Did Ise just level up his Sacred Gear in the name of perverseness?" Kai asked rhetorically. Honestly, that could be left to everyone's imagination.

"…It is my first time seeing a devil who craves for these slimes and tentacles this much… It truly did surprise me. The World is so huge, isn't it Gremory-san?" Satooji said with an astonished face.

"I'm sorry….. This boy is true to his greed, so he doesn't think properly…." Rias lamented while putting up a sad expression, pitying Issei for his lack of self-discipline.

Suddenly, the Sprite Dragon made its move and began charging blue lightning through its small body.

BUZZ BUZZ

And then-

SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK

"Aggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!"

It shocked the shit out of Issei. And the rest of the guys. And all the slimes and tentacles. The girls remained untouched by the lightning attack. And as if to insult Ise further, he was the one who ended up with the highest voltage.

And he drops dead on the floor.

"...U-Umm, Ise-san…..? Are you okay?" Asia asked with concern.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy." Satooji explained calmly, ignoring the awesome new afro on his head, and gesturing to the other guys.

Kiba was not spared in the least, being charred across his face and body, and Kai somehow looked less charred than the rest. A-Un was unfazed by the lightning attack, viewing the Sprite Dragon's attack as nothing more than child's play. Well, it is an adult dragon youkai already, so...

But the slimes and tentacles, on the other hand...

"NOOOOOOOO~! SURATARO! SHOKUSHUMARU! UWAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races." Rias said it evenly while patting the baby dragon's head.

Issei mourned for his fallen comrade, before wiping his tears and getting up with malicious intent. "You... Surataro and Shokushumaru... They were really good guys… My number 1 comrades… And you turned them into ashes…"

The baby dragon looked at Issei, and sighed with a 'Gaa'.

"…I'm so pissed now. Sprite Dragooooooooon!" Issei roared, his aura fluctuating and overflowed from his body.

"Hah... I never thought this would happen at all... My brother actually goes on a rampage because of a freaking baby..."

"…..It's only that the super-pervert snapped." Koneko said disdainfully.

"Well, he IS Issei. If he hadn't gone berserk, he wouldn't be Issei... not that I like that." Kai said with slight regret. "If only he would use it for something not perverted... I would have been more proud of being his brother."

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Kai-nii!? I thought you would stand up for me!"

"Because you are an idiot. Familiars are suppose to be something that will support you in you life as a devil. And A-Un is a particular example. Right, A-Un?" The dragon grunted in agreement. "And there you have it."

"Shokushumaru and Surataro are useful! They were honest to themselves and lived their life to the fullest! There is no way you could understand my sorrow!"

"...I give up." Kai declared. He didn't care anymore. If Ise wanted to live his life as a pervert for the rest of his life, that's not his problem.

"Now, feel my power, Sprite Dragon, and perish!" Issei began charging his hands, and moved it towards the baby dragon, but-

"You can't bully him." Asia scolded Ise like he was a child, and hugged the Sprite Dragon closer.

...

...

Issei continued glaring at mini dragon, before relenting at Asia's soft glare, and gave up completely.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji explained, easing Issei slightly.

"Looks like it is Ise's defeat." Rias smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder. Then Asia asked the big question.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asks with certainty.

"I guess that will depend on Ise. How about it, Ise?" Issei looked at Asia, who stared back, waiting for his reply. Then he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I will let Asia decide." He replied, and slumped. "Uhuu~... Shokushumaru, Surataro, I couldn't avenge your failure..." he cried, shedding tears of genuine regret.

Kai looked deadpanned at his brother. As much as he loved his brother no matter how perverted he is, there is always a fine line between common sense and stupidity. And apparently, when Issei became a devil, he leaned too far across the line into the Stupidity Zone. Stupid devils and their obsessive greed, for that matter.

* * *

**[Hyoudou Residence]**

(some time later)

"Ah. Never mind. I take back every stupid thing I said to Ise. So to be a man, you must also embrace the most-"

"Hmm? What about me, Kai-nii?" Issei walked in unprecedented. Kai glanced at his brother, before closing the manga he was reading and then bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure Surataro and Shokushumaru had a happy life before you came." And Kai walked out of the living room.

Issei looked confused at his brother's sudden apology, but shrugged and decided he was better off not knowing.

* * *

**A/N: ...Yeah. I felt really unmotivated for some reason when I wrote this chapter. The best I did was Kai's familiar, and everything else was just what Kai would say if he was at the scene.**

**Anyways, Raiser arc next.**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	6. Life 5: Marriage PT 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, but I do wish that Ishibumi elaborates on some of the more obscure topics on the DxD wiki. I mean, seriously. He needs to talk about those things we don't know too much about.

**A/N: So... I like to use other animes and works as references to help me in writing. So if there's anything you find familiar... well, I dunno. Shout out?**

**Anyways, the Raiser arc is now in play! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_(flashback back to Kai's "death")_

_[?]_

_"Mhm?" Kai opened his eyes and looked around... it was a beach side at the dead of night. The moon looked more ominous than the times he had seen them. Why a lunar eclipse? How do you explain the damn realistic scenery in front of him?_

_There were two men standing the beach side. Their faces were blurred, but Kai could make some similarities and differences between the two men. The one facing the black moon had his hair tied into a ponytail, and had three swords, each leaking their own aura. Iron, heaven, and hell... What a strange combination of swords. But Kai was curious as to why the man was gravely wounded and wasn't bothering to tend to it._

_The other one, standing from behind the wounded man, left his hair untied, and was dressed in an elaborate kimono, along with some vestments of Chinese influence._

_Both of them had long silver hair and a large white fur plume adorning their exquisite clothes._

_The younger of the two began, **"Do you insist on going, Father?"**_

_**"Will you stop me, _?"** Huh? Why did the name or whatever not show itself..._

_**"I won't try ****to**** stop you. ****However, before you go..."** Kai had to concentrate on what the younger one was going to say. The moon was very distracting, indeed. "**Please entrust the swords, _ and _, to me."**_

_The other man stayed silent, and then, **"And if I say I won't, will you kill me, your own father?"** The wind blew harder, causing the waves at the beach to rise higher. The bloodied man then sighed derisively. "**Do you desire power that much? Why do you seek power?"**_

_The answer came as quickly as the question asked. **"The path I walk is the Way of Supreme Conquest." **Kai had to rewind back. Where was he anyways? This definitely didn't look like it was a century ago or around current times. If anyone knew about one man pursuing supreme conquest, he would have been executed already. **"And it is power that will reveal the way for me."**_

_The younger one had the mindset of a calm, prideful, and power-obsessed man. Kai would have hated this man, but something about him screamed familiarity to him. The father nodded slightly. **"The Way of Supreme Conquest, huh?"** Then, he asked the last question that seems to finalize the unannounced decision. **"Tell me, _... ****Do you have someone to protect?"**_

_The son regarded the question, like the man in front of him is a fool. **"Someone to protect? I, _, have no need of such."** To emphasize it, he lightly threw his right arm to the side, revealing clawed hands._

_Then, as if the whole conversation was a test, a test that failed spectacularly, the father transformed into a giant white dog that howled at the moon like a wolf, before dashing towards a faraway, extremely dim light source, which Kai took in and guessed was some fortress... then does that mean he's dreaming about the past? More specifically, the Feudal Era of Japan?_

_The son stood there, probably thinking about the question his father had tested him on, before scoffing and walking towards Kai. **"Ridiculous!" **As the man approached, Kai held his breath. Not because the man glared at him. No, the man did not even acknowledge that there was someone in front of him._

_'He looks strange, yet familiar...' Kai thought, as the mysterious white-haired man walked past him. Crescent moon on forehead, pointy ears, red scar-like whiskers on cheeks, gold eyes, what more?_

_Welp, Kai might have had a major breakthrough on his ancestry, but his past still remained unanswered... Maybe he'll reveal everything once he is sure he got everything down right..._

* * *

(present day)

**[Kuoh Academy – Track]**

"Ze~ha~, ze~ha~" Issei panted as he ran on the track with a boulder tied on his shoulders. "Why... am I doing... this again...?"

"Did you forget, Ise? I will not forgive my adorable servants for being weak." Rias simply replied as she sat on the boulder Ise was carrying.

"To be honest, Rias-senpai, I think I'm glad you're my King!" Kai was having a big blast.

Not only is his Master a complete Spartan-instructor, which he approves of immensely, he is also allowed to choose whatever kinds of workout he wants! Honestly, with his original body now modified into a devil physique, he can finally do those strenuous exercises that were absolutely recommended to NEVER do. They were beyond human capabilities... but now he's a devil, so who cares? Hell, he's even following a certain ninja clad in a green jumpsuit's example of having those heavy ass strapped weights on his arms and legs.

If only Issei had joined in, then Kai would have been much happier...

"I'm glad you're happy, Kai." Rias smiled, which Kai returned.

"How on earth... can you do... all this... Kai-nii...?" Issei choked as his brother lifted another boulder and tossed it on top of another boulder on himself, before beginning his squats.

"Simple. I work out."

"I'm fit... aren't I...?"

"Nah, you're scrawny. You're already tired from just lifting a boulder."

Before Issei could retort weakly to that, Rias butted in. "Alright, alright. Ise, get down and give me some push-ups. Don't you dare stop until I say so."

Kai laughed as his brother began crying, getting in push-up position. "Best of luck, Ise! You might actually get a bonus if you don't complain!"

"Don't worry about that, Kai. Ise will definitely get a bonus." Rias added, and sat down. On Issei.

"Uoh! This texture! This softness! There's no doub- AUU!" Rias had slapped Issei's butt, but that only served to... turn him on more? He is certainly breathing harder, but it wasn't related to exhaustion at all.

_'Holy crap... my brother's an M...'_ Kai silently remarked as he watched his pitiful little brother begin his push-ups.

"Less talking, and more pushing!"

Kai paused and reflected a little. It had been a month since the day he and Asia had become a part of the peerage of Rias Gremory. And it had also been a week since-

"Ise-san, Kai-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late... hauu!"

"There you are, my slave!"

Yeah, it may be a faster explanation to look back to what happened...

...

_(flashback, a week ago)_

_"There you are! Finally, you reveal yourself to me!"_

_"Hm?" Kai turned around to look uphill, and found a certain black-haired angel looking down at him with a frown. She was dressed/disguised in Kuoh's uniform, and her panties happen to be lacy purple, but she didn't seem to notice that the boy in question is looking up her skirt. "Ah. Right. I forgot."_

_"Raynare." Then he sighed heavily._

_"Is that the first thing you say when you finally see your master again?! Don't sigh while saying my name like that!" Raynare chided petulantly, in fact, too childish for his sake, making Kai sigh even harder._

_"Can I help you, Raynare-chan? I'm kinda busy right now." If reading another manga series is considered work, then Kai is doing a very excellent job at it. And by manga, it is obviously about a certain protagonist that pilots a certain mecha with drills._

_"Do you really have the right to keep up that attitude, my love slave?" Raynare remarked suggestively, causing Kai to fully give his attention to her, along with the students who were listening in to their little spat. "I never dismissed you as a slave back at... our secret place."_

_Kai had an incredulous look, and it didn't help that he overheard the growing female population gossiping about him being the M of an S&M relationship. "You're still stuck up about that kiss?" _

_'...Wait. Did I just say that without thinking? Fuck. Great job, Kai. Great job.'_

_"Stop forgetting about it! That was my fffirst k-kiss and you need to take responsibililty!" Raynare stomped her feet childishly, before she composed herself and smiled condescendingly. "Anyways, you're going to do everything I say, though a mongrel like you probably can't do much to begin with. So, just do your best... dog." She finished it in a pose like one of the overconfident ojou-sama in those shoujo manga._

_Kai's eyebrow twitch. What the hell? After some weeks of not seeing each other, this is the kind of reunion he gets with his 'master'? This is NOT what Kai wanted to start his third week as a devil like, and if he's going to have to start it with serving a fallen angel 'master' who is obviously PMS'ing big time, then he'll take advantage of it and make fun of her publicly._

_It's time she learned how NOT to treat him, for his name is Hyoudou Kai!_

_Raynare glanced at Kai, whose eyes were completely overshadowed by his bangs, and sweatdropped slightly when his mouth splitted into a mischievous smile. "Fine." Kai finally said, making her smile triumphantly, but that was short-lived. He stepped to Raynare's level to pose extravagantly. "With pleasure! What would you like first, my Queen?!"_

_"EEEHHHHHH~!"_

_"N-No, way!"_

_"Wild Kai is into.. into... KYA~!"_

_Kai ignored the crowd of KYA'ing girls, and Raynare looked baffled at the new behavior her 'slave' was exhibiting. 'Eh?' is just an expression, after all. She got even more confused when Kai laid his stuff down to dig into his bag to take out a notebook that can function as a makeshift fan, and bowed subserviently to Raynare._

_"I must provide a suitable environment for my queen, so... this insignificant dog, Hyoudou Kai, hereby asks for your forgiveness for whatever he just did!" He declared, and began fanning her. Do I have to mention that he is fanning at her skirt, making it rise more than she wants?_

_"Y-You! Dog! Don't fan my skirt from below like that!" Raynare quickly blushed and tried to keep her skirt down in vain. (Un)fortunately, her lacy purple panties were seen by the gathered male, who quickly bled out their noses, Matsuda and Motohama included, and fainted just as quick._

_"__R-Raynare..." The angel in question heard a familiar voice and turned. Issei was watching, and from what anyone can see, he is clearly torn between two things. Well,if his brother hadn't been there, he would have flipped out and punched her immediately. But..._

_He saw Kai kneeling subserviently, fanning __her__ skirt. Then, he __looked closely at __his brother's face. __He was completely trolling the girl.__ Finally he made his decision._

_"At last! Kai-nii revealed his true side, and I shall support him with all I can muster!" With that exaggerated statement, he also brought out a notebook and started fanning Raynare's skirt as well._

_"Stop it, idiot brothers! __What mockery is this?! What kind of master am I supposed to be by flashing at other people?!" She cried loudly, putting all her efforts in keeping her skirt down._

_(__flashback end)_

...

Needless to say, Raynare had a field day when she transferred to Kuoh into class 2-A that day. And rumors... screw the rumors.

"Can I help you, Raynare-chan?" Kai asked politely, making her pause and look away embarrassed.

"U-umm... well, I... I..."

"We made tea, Kai-san." Asia smiled as she held up a bottle. Raynare hesitated, and held up a bottle as well. It appears that Raynare and Asia had made up for the incident, and obviously had helped each other make tea. More precisely, barley tea.

"I think I'll do with some tea. Want some, Ise?"

"No. Ise will go until he really drops, then he can have tea." Rias said firmly, making Issei weep comically.

"Keep it up, Ise~"

"On the other hand... I hope you aren't planning anything shady, fallen angel-san..." Raynare flinched at Rias's hostile tone. Even though Kai had already forgiven her a month ago, and Issei only about 70 percent, Rias still doesn't trust Raynare at all. Granted, the feud between the Three Factions may be playing a role in her bias, but overall, she had a legitimate reason to be distrustful of Raynare. She did kill her cute pawn once. Kai may have forgiven her because of such a scheme, but Rias certainly had not.

"Oi, Buchou... I know you two both got on the wrong foot because of something beyond each other's control, but-" Kai faltered when Rias glared at him. He may try to be logical, but he's still Rias Gremory's Pawn. Rias gave Raynare the 'I'm watching you' sign, which said angel returned with a nervous nod.

"I'll behave... Azazel-sama got the news, so he assigned us three under the protection of another person in this town. I've already learned my lesson, Gremory princess." Then she looked at Kai, and blushed slightl when he looked back.

"What about the others? You guys were punished, right?" Kai asked curiously.

"Mittelt and Kalawarner were told to go job search a little, and Dohnaseek was ordered to stay at HQ and await orders from only Azazel-sama." Raynare answered obediently.

"I can't do anymore, Buchou~!" Ise moaned piteously. He had done around 70 push-ups already, and anymore would most likely make him faint, even if he is fueled by the perverted thoughts of his Buchou riding him like a horse. In a suggestive manner, of course.

"I'll pour the tea, then." Kai took the tea bottle and began pouring tea, and drank the tea, forgetting that he was pouring it for Issei, who cried piteously after watching his tea get downed. "Ah, lighten up, Ise. It's just tea... damn good tea, for that matter." Again, Issei moaned harder. His body just got wrecked by how many hours of exercises without break, and now his brother just drank the tea that Asia-chan intended for him! Of course, he would cry! "Mmm, you'll be a good sister-in-law, Asia-chan~. And Raynare, I think I owe you a favor for being a nice 'master'."

Asia smiled brilliantly, and Raynare looked away again. Issei finally got his tea, and downed it. Rias had a faraway look while drinking her tea. It was only a few more days before that, so...

What choices does she have that could stop it?

It's been a few days since Asia had moved into the Hyoudou residence, and blunt insults about Issei being the embodiment of sexual desire aside, ever since the day she convinced the Hyoudou parents to treat Asia like a daughter-in-law and have her learn what it's like to be a Japanese bride, she had felt depressed about a touchy subject that would no doubt lead to her ruined future.

...Yes. That's it. She can always do _**that**_. And Issei seems like he'll do it without a second thought. Kai seems reluctant, if his behavior towards Raynare and Akeno says anything...

* * *

(that night)

**[Hyoudou Residence – Issei's Room]**

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." She announced bluntly as she teleported inside Issei's room, who was just getting ready to get into bed. He had been pedaling all night, and was hoping to get some shuteye before taking a shower after Asia was done, but now, something surreal was happening again. Like that time his Buchou had showed him her naked skin and allowed it.

"Eh?" was an appropriate response.

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Rias hassled while taking her uniform off. Issei's mind was still catching up to whatever was happening. Rias had taken off most of her clothes, and was in the process of taking her bra off.

"B-Buchou! This is—!?"

"Ise, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left. If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you." Rias said it as if it was the most obvious thing. She had not said anything to Issei yet, so of course he would be confused. Then she continued, "…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

Outside, Issei was panicking, but inside his mind, he was celebrating wildly, 'KANPAI! I'm finally losing my virginity! Not only that, I'm losing it to Buchou!'

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential. You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end." Rias said as she straddled Issei, her perfect ass placed on Issei's 'little soldier'.

"B-Buchou…"

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here." She gestured her lower valley suggestively, making Issei glaze over. Even his mind couldn't catch up to make him make a perverted face. Then Rias took Issei's right hand and made it grasp her breast, allowing him the knowledge of the sensation of oppai for the first time.

"Do you realize it?" Rias asked, catching Issei's expression. "I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

"B-But! I-I don't actually have the confidence!" Issei said more loudly than he wanted, his excited voice coming out more whiny than anything else.

"Oi, Ise... Can you keep it down...?" Kai's slurred voice made itself known behind the door, and it opened. Kai's bandanna was off, exposing his hidden features, and his tired eyes blinked at the sight before him. His King was completely naked, her breasts were being groped by his little brother, and was currently straddling Ise in cowgirl position. To sum up his thoughts, he was going 'WTF?' right now.

"...So, do you want me to go get you guys condoms, or-"

"Kai. Please don't stop me. I have to do this." Rias said threateningly, Kai blinked, before a bit of logic forced itself into his head.

"Is having sensual interplay with my brother going to stop whatever you don't want to happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try."

He was too tired to care right now, and was about to say 'Enjoy your Ise.' and go back to sleep if a silver magic circle with the Gremory symbol had not appeared in the middle of the room.

"...Tch, looks like I was a bit too late." Rias sighed with disgust. Kai looked at the magic circle, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes to help catch up.

A silver-haired maid appeared from the magic circle and was dressed in maid clothes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. Kai could tell immediately that this woman is not someone to underestimate or cross. She may appear frail, but her aura betrays that notation. In fact, he is sure that as he is right now, he won't even be given an opportunity to retaliate any of her attacks.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid said plainly, as if she was astonished. Rias twitched her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

Issei remained speechless as the maid, now known as Grayfia, and Rias exchanged words. He was on the verge of losing his virginity, only to be interrupted by his brother first, and then a beautiful woman in maid clothes next. Not only that, his brother was still watching the scene unfold, and he (Issei) had his shirt torn off by his Buchou.

Yep, still speechless.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." Grayfia picked up Rias's bra and placed it back on her, before she turned to meet Issei and Kai and bowed. "How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, pleased to meet you too, maid lady." Kai returned the bow, while Issei looked awkward. He just got called a 'lowly person' by a silver-haired beauty, and he doesn't have much of a retort to give. And Rias acting like a girl her age around the maid is saying something. On the other hand, Grayfia faintly noted Kai's ash gray hair, which sparked a really faint memory, but she discarded it in favor of listening to Rias's question.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them." Hearing that reply, Rias sighed in defeat. She can't argue if the entire Gremory household is against her.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand." With that, Rias began putting her clothes back on. "I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." Rias said to Issei, who was still shocked.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The Thunder Priestess? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise." Rias called out to Issei, and kissed his cheeks. "Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." She gives him a farewell, and turn to Kai. "Kai... I hope I didn't disturb you too much." Then, she disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

"...So... why didn't you jump her the moment she allowed it?"

Issei instantly began regretting his indecisiveness and cursed.

* * *

(next day, after school))

**[Kuoh Academy – Class 3-B]**

"So, you're telling me that the Gremory-hime is apparently in some dilemma with her family, and you want to know what's going on?" Genma Akatsuki asked, a wry smile adorned on his face. "Do you really think I'm the best person to consult besides another devil?"

"Don't play games with me, Genma-senpai. I know that you know more than I think you do." Kai replied seriously. He had a fleeting suspicion ever since he met the person known as Genma Akatsuki, if that is even his real name. The way he presents himself, the way he acts, all of them screamed 'abnormally normal'. Hell, even Rias and Akeno seemed to know him, and that's just a bonus.

Akatsuki faintly looked at Kai, as though measuring how much he should give out for free, and then sighed drearily, leaning on his completely bandage-wrapped left hand. "Fine. Don't tell her anything I'm about to tell you, then. She's not suppose to know that I know a lot." Akatsuki finally conceded, and folded his hands ala Ikari Gendo, Kai faintly recognized. "She's in a forced engagement."

"Engag-" Kai stopped, and pieced the word in his head together. "...Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think you know about the dilemma the devils are facing as a whole right now. All that extinction and whatnot. (Kai nodded.) Well, because of some tradition that the devils want to follow, about blood supremacy or whatever, they want as many pure-blooded devils as possible, in which you, Issei, and the rest of the Gremory princess' peerage are not."

"But... I thought that they only wanted to refill the devil population to regain their own power." Kai said, confused. He was never a fan of believing that tradition was everything, since most of the world today are better off with modern technology than they were the past decade, century, millenia, etc.

Well, only if he counted out Hello Kitty. Damn those things. Who the hell came up with those?

"You're forgetting one thing, boya." Akatsuki reminded. "Tell me, what are devils?"

"...Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed." Kai recited automatically. Rias and Akeno had pounded that into his head when they were educating him in devil hierarchy.

"Yes, that's one thing. And because of that, devils are mostly proud of their blood, and wish that their future offsprings to be pure as well. That desire is so strong that they would willingly marry off their own children to people the child doesn't even know, or utterly despise." Akatsuki said evenly. "Then again, there are exceptions, like the Gremory, who adore their servants more than the other clans..."

"...Is tradition so important that these devils would willingly force their child into something like this?" Kai asked monotoned. Akatsuki grimaced, and replied,

"The more you age, the more inflexible you become. And with those shitty old gramps running the devil population alongside the current Maou's, you get tradition in the equation."

Kai nodded. He had everything he needed to be prepared. All that's needed is one more question. "Who's she engaged to?"

"One of the heir to the Phenex clan."

Kai paused. Phenex. That's a familiar name. In one of the books he read about the occult in junior high, Phenex is the name of a Great Marquis who taught all wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet, and is depicted as a Phenex. A Phenex is shown as an immortal firebird that is reborn everytime it dies, arising from the ashes of its predecessor. So maybe the clan is associated with immortality, along with fire?

"Just who are you, Genma-senpai?" He found himself asking without thinking. Akatsuki smiled, and looked outside the window.

"Just your everyday ramen shop owner, and jack-of-all-trade. Aside from that..." He pointed at the old school building. "I think you're forgetting something. Go to your King."

Kai remembered that everyone was at the clubroom, and made haste to get there. Akatsuki continued gazing out the window, where the moon was. Even though it was still afternoon, the moon made itself known in the daytime.

"Even in this world..." his slight mutter got the attention of a honey brown-haired teacher with heterochromic eyes in the room, who also gazed at the moon, before returning back to his paperwork. Being a teacher was harder than it appeared.

* * *

(few minutes later)

**[Occult Research Club]**

As Kai walked in the room, he noted that the atmosphere was more tense than usual. He is correct to assume that it was caused by the issue about Rias's engagement, and if Grayfia being in the room says anything else, then he doesn't know what it is.

"Just in time, Kai." Rias said with an unpleasant face. Ever OCR member are already present, and Kai was the only one missing.

"Sorry, Buchou. Just wandered and got lost a little." Kai excused himself lamely, and sat next to his brother.

"As I was saying..." What Rias was going to say died as the magic circle began glowing, and an elaborate sign similar, yet different to the Gremory clan symbol appeared. It was distinctly shaped like a bird, showing that it belonged to the Phenex. Of course, Issei wasn't aware of that yet.

Then, as though to welcome someone of high stature, flames danced out of the circle to show the silhouette of a man. Then a hand swiped the flames away, making it disappear. A man dressed casually in a red suit with a bad boy vibe not too different to Kai stepped out of the circle. If Kai had known any better, he would have thought the Phenex heir was a host.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." The host-devil looked around, and caught the sight of Rias. Smirking, he sauntered towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Rias regarded the man with blonde hair with half-opened eyes, before closing them again, as though praying that he would disappear if she ignored him. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." he continued frivolously.

"…Let go of me, Riser." Rias finally replied with a pissed-off expression. Seeing his King get pissed off, Kai had the urge to get pissed off as well. What loyalty would it be if he doesn't get mad as well? Well, Issei was the first to act.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" Issei said it clearly to him, who then looked at Issei as though he were a piece of garbage that wasn't disposed of. That served as fuel to Kai's anger.

"Ah? Who are you?" the man, now identified as Riser, drawled displeasingly.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." Issei replied proudly, which didn't get enough reaction from the host-devil. He shrugged dully and turned his attention back to Rias.

"Alright, I'll take over. Who the hell are you?" Kai followed up, finally getting a reaction from Riser.

"Ah? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias said nonchalantly.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" Riser laughed as if it didn't bother him, Kai noted faintly. If his assumption is true, his ego was so inflated that even insults will bounce off his head immediately. Well then, needle-sharp insults will need to be shot then...

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex." Grayfia explained summarily. Issei nodded dumbly, while Kai spared the third son a gaze. If anyone had looked closely, one of his sclera briefly turned red.

Koneko had noticed, and for the first time since she was taken in by Rias, she felt fear. Because there was a certain hanyou leaking killing intent so suppressed, but so powerful it was the same as... _**her**_. That could only mean...

'He is using Senjutsu!?' Koneko panicked, and jumped onto Kai's. He blinked and was about to lash at whoever tackled him. Then he saw the utter terror that was spread throughout Koneko's face, as though pleading him to stop. He hesitated, then finally closed his eyes. Koneko let out a sigh of relief when the killing intent died down, before narrowing her eyes. It seems that Kai has yet to fully control Senjutsu, however he got it.

Thankfully, no one had noticed Koneko's strange behavior or the killing intent, except Grayfia, who had paused for a moment. She had felt the powerful killing intent, which suddenly died down, and gazed at Kai observantly. If he is really who she thinks he is, then she'll have to inform Sirzechs about this...

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." She finally finished.

"..."

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

...

Silence...

...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Issei finally screamed out. And now, Kai's ears would be severely twitching if it weren't held down by his bandanna. Damn devil senses.

...

Kai kept himself a good distance away from the conversation brewing at the middle of the room, and continued glaring at Riser like a suspicious watchdog. He'll admit that something in his head blinded him with anger for a moment, and if it weren't for Koneko pleading him with those damn kitten eyes, he could have caused something serious that wouldn't be forgiven with a slap on the wrist.

Now that he thinks about it, he was using his 'Badass Inner Galeful Malice Jutsu' unconsciously, without his own knowledge. How was that possible? He usually used it to heal himself from those dire wounds, but now, he was being influenced by something...

Just what was it?

He has no idea what it is. Therefore, he's scared.

He's scared that this might happen again. He's scared that if it happened, he would harm someone he cared for. That he would... he didn't want to admit it, but when he was possessed by whatever the hell it was, he felt the urge, the desire, the delight of killing everyone, family or not. That truly terrified him.

As much as Riser's little lesson on devil hierarchy sounded interesting, this takes much more precedence. His new devil nature can come later. Right now, the only clues that could lead him to his answer about his sudden malicious intents are his dream(?) back when he almost died by Raynare's spear. And it was only for a few seconds before he came back to the world of the living. The second would be Koneko's little outburst about him being a dog youkai-

Wait, Koneko called him a dog youkai. Dog youkai. Youkai. Youkai... That's it! That's his first clue! Now, since Koneko told him about that... does that mean she's knowledgable about this strange little tidbit that he was never aware of? Better to ask straightforwardly rather than it in the dark.

But first... he needs to deal with the damn fried chicken that decided it would be a good idea to raise the damn temperature inside the room, when it's already hot as hell. He's a dog, and he's more prone to panting like one, damn it! Not only that, he's sending killing intent to everyone present in the room, barring Rias and Grayfia.

"Excuse me, good sire KFC, but would you kindly put away your fire? It's hot as it was already, and I would love it if I did not have to deal with your flaming chicken shit." Kai said as politely as he could to a self-absorbed, arrogant douche. That was really the best he could do. Just speak with a polite persona and subtly insult them in the process.

Everyone looked at him like he was completely crazy, except Grayfia. She maintained a cool facade as Kai subtly insulted Riser, though she would make sure that her son doesn't come too close to him in the future. She definitely doesn't want him to curse like the gray-haired boy leaning close to the door.

Riser, on the other hand...

"You... what did you say to me?"

Kai looked genuinely confused and repeated himself again, albeit in a more crass manner, "Look, you shitty rip-off of KFC. We don't take kindly to a flaming asshole of a douche who decide to raise the damn temperature spontaneously with fire. Put it away, before I tear you another one." Again, with a polite smile.

...

...

...

_'__Have you gone insane!?'_ was everyone's general thought. Except Rias. She took sheer delight in Riser's anger, but then became concerned for Kai's health.

"Heh... hehe... hehehehe..." Riser began chuckling ominously, before fire began bursting out of his shoulders, resembling large wings of fire, and a fireball flew towards Kai's head. He easily dodged by bowing and throwing himself forward, but the wall behind him certainly didn't dodge. It exploded into fire.

Damn it. So much for stopping the temperature rise.

"It appears that you haven't taught your mutt of a servant to respect those of higher power yet, Rias. I'll personally attend to him myself..." Riser said with deadly anger. Kai could feel his ear twitch. Seriously, why does everyone insult him by calling him a mutt first!? He knows he's a dog youkai, but seriously?!

"I would reconsider that, chicken crap. That scary maid lady behind you might do something about it."

"Indeed, and I will." Said scary maid began to release a bit of her power. "Riser-sama, please calm down. If you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back." Grayfia coldly warned the Phenex heir, who flinched and relented on his brief anger-induced rampage.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Riser rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before returning back to his cocky persona. Her order didn't stop him from giving Kai a livid glare, who returned it along with a middle finger.

Everyone, for the most part, felt relieved that Kai's charade had not turned him into ashes.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth, this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Riser-sama?

"…!?" Rias became speechless. Rating Game? Why is such an important game being used as a catalyst to determine someone's fate in marriage? Can she do it? Can she beat a mature devil who has had experience in a game that she, a young devil, had never touched before?

"What's a Rating Game?" Kai asked Kiba. Issei leaned in, wanting to know as well.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba quickly explained to the brothers.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems... In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right?" Rias continued, and waited for an answer. It was not given. "…Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" Rias finally lashed out in anger.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Kai zoned out once again, wondering what the hell he just did. Did he just insult a freaking High-class devil without dying? It's been a longtime since he actually insulted someone, in fact, the last time he insulted someone was back in Ishiyama, when he and Tora, one of his friends, were unexpectedly jumped for reasons like 'claim the top spot' and 'kill that bastards' and the like.

Best money-making opportunity ever. Who puts ¥5000 and ¥10000 notes in their wallets?

"-Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted out as he was insulted by Riser, regarding how he would never get a harem. Kai blinked. How long had he been out? And why the hell did his brother look like he was on the verge of breaking from rage and jealousy? And why is there a bunch of girls suddenly inside the room? Is his attention span decreasing with every minute he's next to this KFC guy?

"Umm-" He started, but then Issei interrupted him.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!" He point his finger at Riser.

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

Oh. The blonde host has a harem, apparently, and Issei just witnessed Riser making out or flirting with one of the girls.

"You guys-"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

"Stop ignoring me-"

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?" Riser broke out in anger, gesturing to Issei and Kai. The latter looked rather miffed that he was getting ignored.

"Hey-"

"Like I care." Rias fumed and looked away.

"Hey Yakitori! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear! We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!" " Issei provoked Riser, gesturing him with a 'Come hither' sign. Kai sighed, and decided to stop. HE's not to figure out what he just missed. Instead, he'll just ask Issei right now.

"Issei. What the hell just happened?"

"Like I know! I just want to cave the bastard's face in!"

"No, I meant-" Kai stopped. Riser just sighed, and muttered something that instantly placed him in edge mode.

"Mira, do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Kai observed as a girl with blue hair in quad-ponytails took up a wooden staff and made a battle posture, akin to Bojutsu. No, that IS Bojutsu, if his martial arts manual says it correctly.

Then it happened. The girl charged at Issei. Kai watched as she got closer to Issei. And closer, and closer, and closer... Why isn't he doing anything?!

"Idiot!" Kai kicked Issei out of the way (at the face), just barely helping him avoid getting his stomach pulverized by a wooden staff, and probably forming a new hole in the room.

"What the?! What was that for, Kai-nii?!" Issei looked shocked that his brother would kick him. And then he saw that the girl, Mira, was getting restrained by Kai.

"Huh? H-How?" Mira looked confused. When did the ash-gray boy get a hold on her? And where did her staff go?

"You may be my brother, but you're still an idiot." Kai said bluntly, not letting go of the girl struggling in his arms. "Didn't you see her charge at you at all?"

"N-no..."

"Oi, let Mira go!" Another one of the girls, dressed in a cheongsum, charged towards Kai with a charged ki punch, landing at his temple. Kai flew back, and impacted his shoulders at Rias's desk.

'Ow... my shoulder... I think her punch was as strong as Koneko... so she's a Rook then?' Kai grumbled mentally as he tried getting up. Only his strenuous exercise routine saved him slightly from the punch, along with the amount of punches he received from Koneko when he 'trained' with her. It was more of a one-sided massacre than training.

"Kai, are you alright?" Rias asked in concern. Asia was on her way to his side.

"Huh. Instead of teaching the disrespectful Pawn a lesson, I got the mutt instead. That's fine, too." Riser stated nonchalantly. Kai flipped him off with his good arm, causing him to smirk. "Rias, let's settle with this, then. I'll give you 10 days to train your peerage up. Your mutt has some potential, and your Pawn is weak, even with Boosted Gear."

"…Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias questioned, not rejecting it.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Kai finally got up, and popped his dislocated shoulder back inplace. His ears are still ringing, though. He took a moment to gaze at the cheongsum-clad girl, and smirked predatorily at her. Looks like he has an immediate target once he's in the Rating Game. Her kung fu was good, and she has yet to reveal what style of kenpo it was. Tai Chi? Bagua Zhang? Or maybe, Xing Yi Quan? No matter.

Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, making the magic-circle glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He turned to Issei. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow." Seeing Issei flinch at the blow, he finally turned to Kai. "You. I'll show what it means to fear a Phenex during the [Rating Game]."

Kai scowled in response.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game." With that final sentence, he and his peerage disappeared.

...

...

...

...

"...Mountain training?" Kai suggested off the top of his mind.

"Mountain training." Rias confirmed.

"Ah. Cool."

"Cool? That's all you have to say, Kai-nii? You were sent flying across the room, and you say 'cool'?!" Issei cried exasperated.

"...It was a nice punch." Kai slightly blushed and turned away. He's still not going to admit he's into girls who are martial artists. Nope.

"...You're an idiot, too." Koneko finally stated, calming down from Kai's earlier outburst. That didn't reinforce Isei's self-confidence, since there was also a 'too'.

"Midget say what?" Kai promptly got his face scratched excessively.

* * *

**Omake**** #1**: Dog Ears? Pointy Ears? Same Thing!

Kai is in a pinch right now.

Now, as part of the peerage of Rias Gremory, he is expected to go and make contracts with humans, and earn some prestige, maybe even a little cash if the situation demands for it. There were some contracts where delinquents tried summoning him just to beat him. Well, it's a good thing for Kai that those guys brought their wallets with them. His new devil physique made him tough enough to bend metal and shatter wooden bats with a punch.

Aside from beating down thugs out for his blood, he was also summoned by female clients, and based on the contracts he was asked for, he couldn't help but respect Kiba at these moments. The contracts were simply too out of context from what he expected devil contracts to be.

There were some simple ones like helping a girl talk to her crush, helping them wash the dishes and cooking for them, but then there were also more outrageous demands.

_'Hyoudou-kun, will you wash my back~?'_

_'Hyoudou-kun, please give me a naked massage~'_

_'Hyoudou-kun, make me a woman now!'_

And the list goes on. But right now...

"Come on! Take it off!"

He is in a dire pinch. A very dire pinch.

"For the last time, no! I will take off my awesome bandanna! My ears are something the likes of you must never see. Your damn puppy dog eyes changes nothing!"

His customer is a girl with long red hair with side plaits, and apparently from a different high school who wore circle glasses. And for some strange reason foreign to Kai, she wore a cheongsam-esque dress that utterly looked like it came out of a sex shop. Not that Kai could complain.

And his ears are definitely the subject of this little argument. At least he managed to hide his scar-like whiskers with make up.

"Mou, then what do you want me to do?! I just want to see your ears!"

"No! I will not expose my elf ears-" (Blink) "Err, I mean, fuck."

"Elf ears?! NOW I must see them at all cost! ...Fuhuhu~ fuhuhuhu~!" It came out as a half-laugh, half-pant, sounding like the kind of laugh those perverted old men make when sneaking a grope on girls on the public train. For that reason, it made Kai extremely uncomfortable. She was basically a female Issei, except more perverted. She was completely unlike the other girls by a large margin.

"No! No, you will not... wait, where did you get those ropes? NO, back off! I'm warni- EEP!"

Kai got away eventually, but his dignity as a man diminished greatly from that experience.

Stupid Hentai-Glasses. Stupid ropes, for that matter. He'll never look at those the same ever again...

...

"Ara ara, Kai-chan. You certainly look like you had some fun." Akeno remarked with a smile, catching a sight of kiss marks around Kai's face. If she had to spare a glance, she could see that his bandanna was slightly lopsided, exposing his left ear slightly.

"Don't say anything, Akeno-san. I feel like I lost something important..." Kai collapsed on the couch, and began whimpering. It came out like dog cries, as expected from a dog youkai. Needless to say, that was a major turnon for Akeno, as she began to blush at Kai's whimpers.

"What did you client do?"

"...She tied me up in an... intricate way and took my bandanna off. Then she did all these crap I was never aware of to my ears... dear Satan, how the hell were all those even possible?" Kai's muffled voice came out.

Indeed, how they were even possible is a story for another time.

* * *

**A/N: Done... Just done. I got nothing to say.**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	7. Life 6: Marriage PT 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, despite my fervant wishes. It all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. I would like to add more, but I'm too damn informal to say that to lawyers, so I say fuck this. Let's get on with the story.

**A/N: Nothing worth mentioning right now, so on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**[Somewhere in the Mountains]**

"Hee-hee…"

Issei panted in and out as he carried an absurd amount of bags on his back. It was the day after Riser issued his challenge to Rias, on the account that if she won, he would annul the marriage between the two. If not, she will marry him immediately, regardless of whether she is still in senior high school or not.

As such, Kai's statement/question of mountain training rung a bell in Rias, and she promptly ordered everyone to begin packing their bags to go for training camp for the next 10 days. Their excuse for absence would be to go research paranormal activities that have been occurring in the mountains for some time, which was approved by the Headmaster. In that time period, everyone would begin their training, whether it be physical training, mental training, or magic.

So far, Issei was having the most trouble of the entire group, despite the training not even starting yet. Given that he was given a pack that would make most boys his age think 'Fuck it, I quit' and is walking up a very steep slope, he's actually doing a good job by human standards.

But he's a devil, so... not so good as you would imagine.

Well, at least the weather is so clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible. Imagine if it was raining though... Kai would be jubilant at the thought of more work. Issei would just cry like a whiny kid.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick." Rias urged Issei as he knelt down again to catch his breath. Besides her, Asia had a worried expression that was troubled between helping Issei, and following her Buchou's order of not helping him.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much." Rias swatted it aside, in favor of her [Pawn] getting stronger instead. "...Anyone seen Kai?" she asked suddenly. She had noticed that the inu-hanyou was missing. And lo and behold. He's nowhere to be seen. However, Issei knew his brother well enough, and just shrugged painfully.

"Don't worry about Kai-nii, Buchou..." Issei winced as he massaged his shoulders. "If I know him well enough, he just wandered off in the mountains, and by dumb luck, he'll stumble at wherever we will be at when he's done with whatever."

Rias nodded, accepting the answer for now. If he doesn't get to their location by night, he has a lot of explaining to do... wait, does he even know _**where**_ the training camp will be at?

_'__...__Nah.'_ she tossed it aside.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Kiba spoke up, catching up with the group holding a bag of herbs he had picked on the way up. Oh, and he had a bigger bag than Issei and is walking without much difficulty. Something Issei was shocked about. If he had looked carefully, he would have caught a mischievous smile sprouting on Kiba's face.

"…See you later." Koneko said coolly as she walked past Issei, following Kiba's infectious mischief. She was carrying the largest bag out of the group. Something that sparked Issei's competitive nature.

"Uoryaaaaaa!" Issei let out a war cry, and raced up the steepy mountain trail.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Kiba asked with amused thoughtfulness.

"...12 more seconds."

…

Issei was definitely correct about Kai wandering into the forest of a mountain to do whatever it is that he wants to do. Kai can attest to that any time of the day. However...

The reason for doing that is not what he would usually do it for.

"Raynare... what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm hugging you."

"I know. Why are you on my back, I meant?"

"Take a guess, idiot."

Maybe an explanation is in order...

…

_(flashback, last night)_

_**[Hyoudou Residence]**_

_It's the dead of night, and Kai is dead asleep within seconds of getting in his bed. It's been a long, harsh day for him. Good news, there will be more training and he finally got a new job as a waiter at Genma's Ramen Palace, and with him understanding Kai's status as Rias's [Pawn], he would begin his job in two weeks, four days after the Rating Game is done. It was also there that he found Raynare's other two fallen angel friends. Kalifa and Mittens, if he remembers correctly. They told him that they are under the protection of the ruler of the Ramen Palace, which he accepted without any problems, _

_Also, Issei and Asia were caught bathing together by the matriarch of the house, which reinforced Kai's belief that Asia would definitely be his sister-in-law, much to his little brother's chagrin. He also told Asia to call him 'Onii-chan', but Issei stomped it down when he (Kai) was accused of being a siscon._

_So much for wanting a little sister. And he was called a siscon by his perverted little brother, of all people._

_Bad news is, he happens to be a heavy sleeper, despite waking up early every morning. Oh, and he forgot to lock his windows, because a certain black haired fallen angel just snuck into his room unannounced._

_Raynare looked at the sleeping figure for a moment, before her lips splitted into a mischievous catlike smile. She proceeded to crawl onto Kai, and looked at his face closer. To her surprise, his face looked different than last time, not counting his close-to-white hair. She had already seen that at Kuoh. His scar like whiskers made him look wild, even during sleep, and his pointy ears did not help make him look less wild. In fact, it made him look... tame._

_Does it have to be mentioned that Raynare is slightly turned on from watching her 'love slave' sleep? It doesn't help that she is slightly shy about taking advantage of the situation, either._

_'Okay... calm down, Raynare... you took the initiative last time, so you can do it again...' Raynare thought as she breathed in and out before looking back at Kai. 'He's sleeping... so adorably...' she thought again as her face heated up. Then, she began leaning in further... and further..._

_Unfortunately, or fortunately for her, she is unaware of Kai's sleeping habit of... being very hug-happy when he fall asleep. There was one incident where Kai had fell asleep in his junior high school, and a young Miss Teacher tried to wake him up. It lead to an incident where the teacher couldn't look Kai in the eyes without blushing up a storm like a high school girl talking to her biggest crush._

_Needless to say, it was a very awkward event on Kai's part, and it isn't even the MOST awkward situation he's ever been in._

_So when Raynare decided to suck face with Kai when he's sleeping, especially when he had went to a school by the name of Ishiyama High, the most natural thing he would do unconsciously is... half-open his eyes._

_***STARE*** Kai stared at the close up face of Raynare, who just caught Kai opening his eyes._

_*******S****tare...*** She stared back, unable to come up with something to say._

_"Umm... hi?" She tried lamely. Apparently, it wasn't the best thing to say, because his arms blurred from existence, leaving her unable to react swiftly. When her vision came back, Raynare found her head resting on the gray-haired boy's chest, with his hands wrapped around her waist and back, eliciting a furious blush from said victim._

_The gray-haired boy continued sleeping, completely ignorant of the fact that he was holding onto a fully mature body of flesh that is very capable of killing him with a single thrust of a spear._

_Then one hour later..._

_'...Is he going to do anything at all?!' Raynare thought in frustration, her blush gone. She had been stuck in a cramped hug for at the past hour, and the cute boy hasn't done anything to her yet! She has a right to be frustrated at this point, and considering that fallen angels are just as impure as devils are in terms of... well, everything, it's obvious that she is boiling with impatience._

_"...Mm." Kai let out, and began to shift his body. "Wait... I..."_

_Raynare stayed completely still. What is her beau going to say in his sleep?_

_"...I'm gonna..." Kai said unexpectedly, hugging Raynare harder and making her let out an 'Eep!' in surprise._

_"...Kai?" She held back a moan as she uttered his name. "I need to-"_

_"Feels good... Ra-..." Kai continued mumbling, tracing his hands along her back. Raynare's blush came back full force. Was her 'slave' dreaming about her? "...I..." Kai mumbled, letting a low perverted laugh that was just on par with Issei's laugh. "I lo... ou... R-" What he was about to say was interrupted when he began coughing. After settling down, he continued sleeping, as if he hadn't been mumbling in his sleep._

_Raynare had heard the pieces of mumbles her beau had let out, and decided to make it a night and go to sleep. Knowing that her slave was having indecent thoughts of her was good enough._

…

"You assaulted me, held onto me the entire night, and had so much dirty thoughts about me, so as punishment, you will follow my every demand. Now, attend to me, my slave!" Raynare ordered imperiously, though her order came out a little more whiny than she wanted. It would have helped improve her image if she wasn't blushing in happiness.

Meanwhile, Kai was working out when the hell he had dirty thoughts of her in his dreams, before stumbling on-

...Oh... Right.

Now that he knew, he didn't have the heart to tell her what he was _**really**_ dreaming about. Yesterday, when he had gotten his job at the Ramen Palace, he had seen the ramen served there, and he MAY have sneaked a bite or two from one of the dishes. The ramen was... there is no other word: heavenly, like he was reverted back into a human and his tongue orgasmed multiple times in a row before turning back into a devil.

Well, they say that 'ignorance is bliss', so let's go with that. Kai is taking this info into his grave.

"What am I going to say when Buchou asks me why the hell you're here..." Kai muttered quietly.

"It can't be helped. The slave must always be there for the master, so I'll be there as well." Raynare replied, easily dismissing the threat she's placing herself in.

"...Fine. Don't expect me to bail you out of danger."

Kai sighed and picked up his pack... of around two tons and began scanning the area of trees everywhere.

"Now... where the hell are we?"

Even if he's a hanyou, he isn't used to using his new nose yet, so right now, he's as lost as Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

**[Gremory Mountain Mansion]**

Once Kai had reached the mansion in the mountain, about two hours later by dumb luck as predicted, training had already begun. After much persuasion to Rias that Raynare would not harm anyone and is his responsibilty, Raynare was permitted to help out in training, as well as train alongside the peerage. Where she went is a complete mystery, though. She seemed to get along with Akeno when it comes to their respective target of affection (AKA Kai).

Right now...

"Yo, ha."

"Orya! Oryaaa!"

He was watching Kiba and Issei. Kiba was going easy on Issei, who seemed to be waving the sword around in attempts to hit Kiba. He was dodging Issei's swipe with minimal movement, parrying the attacks here and there, before lashing out and disarming him, pointing out Issei's faults.

"That's not it. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but also widen your line of vision so you can see both the opponent and the surroundings." Kiba reprimanded Issei in one of their spar.

As he watched Issei get his ass handed to him by Kiba repeatedly, he observed the way Kiba held his sword, his posture, the way he dodged, basically everything. His mind glazed over a little, before it began processing everything that just happened. His previous observation of Kiba indicated that he's ambidexterous, and possess immense speed that makes up for a lack of defense and constitution. Now, his mind is relaying so much information it was as though he possessed the same muscle and mind memory that Kiba had.

Before he returned to reality.

Kai is no stranger to this. From the start, he had always been able to replicate anything near perfectly, leaving the originator baffled, before after some more copying later, he would lose knowledge of it. He had assumed it was a natural thing that occurs, oblivious of the fact that it isn't.

"Alright, Kai. You're up against Kiba." Rias ordered, seeing that Issei had learned something from his lesson.

"Does this training involve only the usage of swords, Buchou?" Kai asked curiously, still sitting on a nearby stump.

"As long as the sword is used, then do as you please." Rias replied, not catching the glint that appeared in Kai's eyes. He got up and picked up one of the packed bokken, and gave it a glance over. Once he was finished, he took a stance opposite of Kiba. By now, he had finished analyzing Kiba's techniques from the exhibition he had with Issei.

Kiba uses a style of swordsmanship that is based around the Western use of swords, or longswords. Yet... it is also branched from Japanese kenjutsu... Weird. Does that mean Kiba had a teacher skilled in kenjutsu who helped him in his personal interest of Western swords? That just raises more question then.

No matter.

"Ready?" Both opponents took their stance. Kiba took the usual kendo stance, while Kai took an... unorthodox stance.

In kendo, the usual stance is in a two handed position, with the sword pointed at the opponent. However, Kai favors efficiency more than those traditional stances and kata's taught in kendo. He had spent a year and a half in Ishiyama, and in a street fight, there is no such thing as honor and rules. There's only win or loss, thus opening the option of dirty play, something Kai uses without hesitation. In this case, he held his bokken over his shoulder, and crouched down. While he may not have the same constitution to copy Kiba's swordsmanship, he can at least dissect some info out and use it to his advantage.

"BEGIN!"

***CLANG!***

Even though they were made of wood, the two bokken made a sound that sounded like metal clashing against each other. As the two sparring partners were in the stalemate, Kiba noticed that Kai was still using an arm to keep his sword at bay. Then, he suddenly launched a vicious jab with his free arm at Kiba's chest, knocking him back a few feet.

Kiba was stunned for the dishonorable act for a moment, before he realized the question Kai had asked. Then he grinned. Kai just took advantage of the loophole present in the answer Rias had given. _'As long as the sword is used...'_ then that means anything else can be used as well.

Sneaky bastard.

"W-What? Kai-nii... actually managed to hit Kiba?" Issei asked in surprise. He had known that his brother was fast, but he never thought that he would be fast enough to hit Kiba, of all people. Hell, he even called Kiba's fast movement 'Godspeed'. "Wait, he just punched him! He can't do that!"

"No, Ise. Kai is smarter than I thought..." Rias stated. "When he asked his question, I answered it without thinking what he would do. He's... sneaky." Rias concluded. While she was slightly miffed that her answer was taken advantage of, she was also pleased that Kai was willing to use it to his advantage as a mean to win as well. Very devilish of him, she would say.

Kiba finally recovered, and began planning out new tactics. Since he knows that Kai can use whatever along with his sword, his old plans are now moot. Then he charged at Kai, deciding that speed will decide the victor. Kai responded by kicking the dust from the ground at Kiba's eye, momentarily blinding him. He tried to strike him with an overhead blow, but Kiba dodged by swaying back, blinking the dust out of his eyes in the process. Just in time to see Kai attempt to lunge at his head, which he promptly dodged and slash at his stomach. He did not anticipate Kai catching it with his free hand, and was punished with a hard shoulder into the chest.

"Urgh!" Kiba grunted and ducked a back roundhouse kick meant for his head, and struck Kai at the feet still on the ground, effectively tripping him. He fell down, but not before hitting Kiba at the head as he was falling down, causing Kiba to fall from the brunt of the attack.

"Alright, let's stop there." Rias called out, satisfied with the outcome of the match. Then the two sword-wielders groaned in displeasure. They seriously wanted to test each other's swordsmanship, something Rias took pleasure in seeing.

"Agh... you're good, Kiba." Kai remarked as he got up, pleased that he had a decent opponent for once.

"You're not bad yourself, Kai-kun." Kiba returned the compliment with his usual prince smile. He really meant it. There wasn't any wasted movements or grandiose postures, only brutal efficiency and practicality in his swing and usage of the body and environment. He couldn't even recognize the pattern of the strikes until it was right in front of his face, establishing unpredictability as well.

All in all, a praiseworthy style, only if you overlook the dirty play involved.

"Though... did you really have to kick dust into my eyes?" Kiba mock pouted as he rubbed his bruised head and dusty eyes.

"Ah, well... a taste of Ishiyama fights, I suppose." Kai grunted playfully, dusting his back and leg, before walking over to offer a hand. "Every dirty tactic is acceptable in a street fight, where there are no rules and regulations to hold back anything."

"I'll keep that in mind when we spar again." Kiba smiled genuinely, accepting the helping hand to get up. He hadn't had a sparring partner since his teacher, and he was eager to have another spar with Kai again.

"Kai-nii! That was nice!" Issei called, walking towards the two. "How did you do all that? I never even knew you can do those!"

"Ishiyama happened, Ise. Enough said." Issei nodded, satisfied with the vague answer.

"Well now. Let's move onto magic, shall we?" Rias smiled. Maybe Kai had some talent in magic, if he was really good with swords?

…

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power."

"Screw it. I give up." It turns out Kai had just as much demonic energy as Issei does, but just a little above him. That didn't stop him from feeling down, though. "Looks like we're on the same boat, Ise..." Kai said dejectedly, his eyes still on the floor when he was told to make a ball of demonic energy, which wasn't even the size of a gumball.

"Now you know how I feel, Kai-nii..." Issei replied, just as despondent as his brother. His demonic energy barely passed the size of a rice grain.

"Ara ara, Kai-chan. You had enough demonic energy to teleport from a magic circle, so why are you sad?"

"...I wanted to try and make a Rasengan a little." was his honest reply. "Instead, I got a Konohamaru-size Rasengan..."

"Hmph. Why are you so down about making a Rasengan? I'm sure there are other ways you can make use of demonic energy." Raynare huffed. Though she said she was there to help support the trainees, she had done nothing so far except chide Kai about his training.

"Says the fallen angel who isn't even a devil..." he muttered quietly.

Akeno looked a little taken aback, before giggling again. "Ufufu, that was it? You're not disappointed that you're just as bad as Issei?" Hearing the blunt remark about his demonic energy, Issei slumped down, a black cloud forming over his head.

"...At least he can teleport. Unlike Issei." Hearing Raynare make another jab made the cloud create a thunderclap.

"I did it!" Asia cheered, holding a ball of green demonic energy the size of a softball. Kai and Issei remarked how beautiful and soft the power was.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all." Akeno complimented, making Asia flush shyly. She continued with the lesson. "Now let's change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it. However, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Imagination, huh? That just gave Kai an idea. Stupid, but brilliant. On an Issei-level brilliance. He just hopes that he doesn't regret it.

"Hey, Ise." Kai nudged at his sides. "If imagination is the key in using demonic energy, then does that mean we have to imagine what we think about the most, or what we are best at?"

Issei thought about it, and his thought went straight to oppai. Then he understood what his brother meant completely, and smiled lecherously. Thank goodness Koneko wasn't there, or she would have just socked him.

"Good idea, Kai-nii! I owe you one!" Issei whispered, before turning to Akeno. "Hey, Akeno-san. Do you have a minute?" He proceeded to ask Akeno his secret question. Hearing the question, Akeno blanked out before smiling.

"Ufufu, only you, Ise-kun. Only you." She went back into the mansion, and brought back bags of onions, carrots, and potatoes. Ingredients for curry, Kai noted. "Now then. Ise-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic-power."

Kai began laughing without restraint. Dear lord,** that **is Issei's idea? This is both blasphemous and revolutionary! Once he is finished, Chichigami and Shirigami may as well exist!

"Kai is laughing really hard, Akeno-san..." Asia remarked, concerned for Kai's mental health and his sudden laughter that was bordering on crazed.

"Ara ara, don't worry, Asia-chan. Kai is just enjoying his work is all." Akeno smiled at Asia's confused expression. She had heard his whisper, and that just placed him at a high rank in her book.

"...Idiot." Was Raynare's response.

Once Kai had calmed down, he sat down and began waiting for the next training. The one he anticipated the most, next to sparring with Kiba. Strength training, or more specifically, taking on the super powered loli.

...

And what a super powered loli she is. Who else uses a freaking tree as a club?

"Ouch." Kai rubbed his forehead, where he had been clubbed mercilessly with a freaking tree, of all things. He just had to begin mocking Koneko for some reason, and was blown back with a fist before getting a tree dropped on his forehead. Luckily, his devil physique prevented him from dying from it.

"...Weak."

"Midget say WHAT again?"

Kai rolled to the side to avoid another blow from the same tree, and promptly backed up far. His brother was blown away the moment he tried sneaking up on her, and is unconscious at the moment. That only leaves him and Koneko. Dog vs. Cat? Not a good show to watch anyways. Maybe.

Now, he just needs to cast aside the guilt of hitting a little girl, and he's all set. Koneko is a [Rook], Kai said to himself. That means she is gifted with absolute strength and defense, so no matter how hard he hits, it won't faze Koneko as much as he thinks. With that in mind, Kai made up his mind and charged at her.

Koneko saw this and threw the tree at Kai, who jumped over the large object and begin spinning his entire body. She recognized the way he used momentum to power his punch, and swayed to the side to avoid the punch. No way she's going to take a punch that could make a permanent hole in the ground.

Meanwhile, Kai was watching Koneko intently. From what he gathered from her, she is good at doing throwing moves, pinning moves, and other kind of martial arts, something that pleased him. Now the question is, what kind of martial arts? He recognizes it as a form of Japanese martial arts, but it looks so... archaic. Ancient martial arts, then... Koppou? Ah, he'll find out later. On the other hand... he is instinctively repulsed of her. Maybe because he's a dog hanyou, and she is a cat youkai? Oh, right, he forgot to ask her about youkai and his situation.

..That can come later. It's not everyday you can spar with a super-powered loli.

Kai launched a sweep, his hand still in the ground, which Koneko reacted, jumping and taking the opportunity to slap Kai. Then Kai pulled out his stuck hand, along with a handful of dirt and threw it into Koneko's face. Since she wasn't present at his and Kiba's spar, she didn't expect this, and earned a faceful of glorious Mother Earth.

While she was momentarily blinded, Kai watched in amusement as Koneko began pulling the dirt of her face. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing Koneko pissed off. In this case, he was enjoying it with every second.

"...You will pay." Koneko said ominously, before stomping hard on the ground, causing a minor earthquake. Kai had not expected this, and stumbled a little. That bought enough time for Koneko to appear in front of Kai, and throw a corkscrew punch at his stomach. Add in her monstrous strength, and you get spit coming out of Kai's mouth.

And he flew through three trees that were in his ways. Poor trees.

For a moment, Kai sat completely still at the fourth tree, before laughing weakly. "W...wow... didn't expect you to cause an earthquake, Koneko-chan..." He coughed, and began getting up, albeit less energetic than normal.

"...Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment..." Kai grunted in pain, massaging his stomach. "Damn, for a midget, she hits really hard..."

"...Not regretting?"

"Nope. Not even a few seconds of it."

Koneko kept silent, while Kai took a moment to relieve the pain everywhere around his bady. Then Kai spoke up.

"Hey, Koneko-chan. What was that about you jumping me back when the fried chicken guy was there? You know why I felt so murderous?" Koneko flinched at the question, and looked away. Kai observed the way Koneko reacted, and stayed silent. Even if she was uncomfortable about it, he still wanted an answer. Whether it was vague or complete bullshit, he can manage.

"...Meet me on top of the roof tonight." Koneko finally answered and walked away.

"...?" Kai stood there, before brushing it off and moving on to his next part of the training.

Rias had said he can do this on his own, and she'll just work with Issei on it. He can imagine Issei calling Rias an Oni-Buchou and cry about the amount of work he was given. Right now... Kai believes he deserves a rest.

…

After the training day was over, dinner happened. And what a dinner it was.

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

"Who cooked this!? I must marry her!"

An extravagance of food was on the table: meat dish, fish dish, abd onion soup. All of them are healthy food, too. Kai definitely liked these kind dishes. Whoever made these is on his book of friends.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want." Akeno smiled, a small blush working its way onto her cheeks. It turned out that most of the things in Issei's bags were equipments used to cook, and from the look on Issei's face, it was completely worth hiking up a long mountain slope to eat this kind of food.

"I made the soup..." Asia pouted, prompting Issei to begin drinking the onion soup quickly.

"Uoh! It's good, Asia-chan! Please, give me more!" Issei smiled and Asia flushed red.

"I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..." Kiba smiled and shook his head at Issei's confusion. Kai shared the same sentiment; for someone who wanted to establih a harem, Issei was as dense as a rock.

"Koneko... is your stomach a black hole or something?" Kai then asked bluntly about the speed Koneko was gulping down her food. "Because if it is, consider this a challenge I accept." With that statement, Koneko sent a competitive glare at Kai and immediately began eating faster. Kai promptly followed, making everyone sweatdrop at the two's antic.

"A-anyways..." Rias cleared her throat, and changed the subject as the lull of the dinner began, courtesy of Kai and Koneko. "Issei, Kai. What did you learn today?"

"That Koneko-chan will maul you with a tree if you piss her off?" Kai offered jokingly, dodging a punch and earning a glare from Koneko. Laughing it off, he continued, "On the other hand, I suck at magic."

"And so you do." Rias agreed smoothly.

Isse placed his chopsticks down solemnly. "...I am definitely the weakest of everyone here."

"And right you are." Rias agreed wholeheartedly, making Issei slump forward in depression at the insensitive jab. "Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all have experience when it comes to taking on enemies. As unpredictable as your brother is, he's the kind that adapts immediately to his surrounding and shamelessly takes advantage of everything offered to him."

"What can I say, Buchou? I'm a devil. I'm suppose to do these kind of things." Kai said with dry humor.

"At least you're taking advantage of that fact as well. I was expecting you to be as slow as Issei, but you went farther than I thought." Rias cleared her throat, and went back to Issei. "Anyways, Ise. With the knowledge that you are indeed the least powerful of the group, you should at least know how to run away."

"...Why run away?" Issei asked, confused. How are you going to take on an enemy by running away.

"I like to call it 'tactically retreating', Buchou. 'Running away' has a negative connotation to it." Kai pointed out, before asking another question. "Where's Raynare?"

"She's outside. She can have food, but she will not eat with us."

"...You're still miffed about the incident?" Kai said with exasperation, making Rias glare slightly at him. "...Right. I'll leave you and Issei to your little lecture then. I'll be back." He got up to leave the room.

"Ise. Running away, or as Kai called, 'tactically retreating', is also a part of the strategy." Rias continued, as though Kai hadn't interrupted her speech. "Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. Being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength, so I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"H-Hai. Roger that."

Rias sighed, and smiled lightly in relief. "Well then... let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath, so it'll be wonderful."

"Outdoor bathing..." Issei said in wonder, before smiling lecherously. Everyone knew what the face said without even thinking.

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

"I-Idiot!" Issei shouted. Kai and Raynare walked in without a care as he shouted out loud, "Don't blurt it out like that!"

"Don't blurt out what?" Kai asked curiously. Raynare gave Issei and Rias a blank gaze before sighing.

"It's an outdoor bathing room, Kai-nii! I must peek!"

"...Then just bathe with the girls already."

Rias chuckled at Kai suggestion and an idea popped into her head. "Then how about it, Ise? Do you want to bathe with us? I don't mind." She smiled as Issei appeared to have electricity running through his head and turned to Akeno. "How about you, Akeno?"

"Ara ara. I don't mind if it's Kai or Issei. Ufufu, I might want to wash a man's back."

"...Stay away from my man." Raynare growled lowly, glaring at Akeno. She returned the glare, but with her usual smile, and Kai could swear he saw sparks coming out of the two girls' eyes clashing.

Rias ignored the two black-haired girls clawing for each other's throat. "How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?" Asia blushed at being called out and looked around to find someone for assistance, to no avail, before finally and timidly nodded her head. Issei looked shocked that he could finally bathe surrounded by girls, almost fulfilling his dream of creating a harem-

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...No."

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Ise." Rias chuckled with a naughty expression. Mission Troll Issei, accomplished.

And it all came tumbling down like an avalanche. Issei' vision turned black, before another ray of light appeared before him-

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever." Koneko said coldly.

And it closed in front of him again, sending Issei into a fit of hysteria.

"Kai-kun, would you like to have a swordfight in the bath?" Kiba asked innocently, making Kai look at him suspiciously.

"...What kind of swordfight are you talking about?"

"Whichever one you want."

"Please stay away from me for the rest of tonight."

"Shame..." Kiba mock sobbed, before turning to Issei. "Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back."

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!"

…

(later that night)

"Koneko-chan. I'm here."

Was the first thing Kai said as he climbed onto the rooftop of the mansion. Koneko was on the roof, waiting for Kai to make his appearance, and wasn't disturbed at how he was wearing his kimono like one of those people in the yakuza movies. It was right after the bath, after all.

"So, I assume you know about youkais and who the two of us are?" Kai asked after a moment of silence. Koneko pondered on what she should say, before deciding to tell the truth. Two cat ears sprung out of her head and Kai had to suppress an urge to chase her.

"...I'm a Nekomata." Koneko began as one of her tail began to sneak its way out of her pajama. "And it's easy for me to tell apart youkais and hanyous from humans..."

"Nekomata? Cat youkai?" Kai asked curiously, look at her ears and tails. "That's cool, but it doesn't explain much..."

"...All youkais and hanyous have access to Senjutsu." Koneko continued, causing Kai to pause for a moment. She had mentioned Senjutsu to him on his fourth day in Kuoh, and talking about it now means...

"So Senjutsu is real?" Seeing Koneko nod, he got excited. "Awesome! Then that means-"

"...No! Not awesome!" She lashed out, surprising Kai. "Senjutsu is evil! Never call it cool!"

Kai looked taken aback. Ever since the first time he met Koneko, he never saw the petite feline girl outside her usual cold and emotionless face, so seeing her scowl furiously and shouting at him is a new and unexpected experience. There was something more though...

"...You lost someone because of this Senjutsu, huh?" Koneko became silent, and turned away. "...I see." The two of them stayed with each other in an awkward silence. The two of them honestly did not have anything to talk about. The reason why Koneko told him to meet her on the roof top basically became moot when Kai called Senjutsu 'awesome'.

"So... will you..." Kai fell silent when he saw Koneko's eyes. They looked like they were about to leak a lot of tears, so he decided asking the girl to teach him Senjutsu is out of the question.

"...Hanyous are weaker to the evils of Senjutsu." Koneko said in a smaller voice than normal. "The human heart is easily manipulated and having it exposed to the evils of the world does more damage than it gives any benefits." She finally looked at Kai, tears threatening to spill. "...I don't want to lose another family because... because..."

"Stop, Koneko-chan." Kai said, interrupting her from spilling her past. HE had seen enough to tell that she isn't comfortable sharing. "I don't want to hear it if you don't want to talk. You lost someone and don't want to lose another. Just know this. I'm not gonna go away for a long time." He took off his bandanna, revealing his hidden features. "You can count on my girly moon tattoo and elf ears on that."

Koneko looked at Kai with hopeful eyes. What she saw was someone who she can rely on, with eyes that fully expressed confidence and power, with a little of a playful streak. With all that had happened to her, before she had joined Rias's peerage and became her surrogate sister, how else can she interpret her fellow youkai kinsmen?

"...Yes. I'll at least tell you... about Touki..." She finally decided. Touki was one of the many branhes of Senjutsu, but out of all the other, it is the safest of all of them and doesn't necessarily require Senjutsu to use. Kai had the adequate body and life spirit, so he can just coat himself with his 'Fighting Spirit' to toughen himself, and his strong will could fight off the small amount of evil that might invade.

…

Rias watched as both of her youkai peerage got along as she walked, and smiled. How long has it been since she saw her [Rook] smile like that? A VERY long time, when she had taken her in. She watched as Koneko explained to Kai about whatever she was talking about and giggled when Kai made a smartass reply and earned a slap on the head.

The two of them just looked so cute together. It was like watching a little sister berate her clumsy older brother for something stupid he said or did, and punishing him for it, like what Koneko was doing to Kai right now. Yanking on his ears for saying something stupid.

Rias sighed and went back in. There was still things to look at, after all. Finding the weakness of a Phenex isn't easy at all.

…

(9 days later)

It's been nine days since the entire peerage had started their training camp, and many things had happened between the time lapse... alright, not TOO much had happened, if you count the training part out. And if the studies on devils, angels, and fallen angel count as training, then those are out too.

First, Issei and Rias had their alone time on the 2nd Night, which she explained to Issei the entire legend of the phoenix, the capabilities of a member of the Phenex clan, and the two ways to defeat one of them; complete decimation or mental damage. Only those two options were available, which they don't have at all, at the moment.

Then Issei asked why Rias had opposed the marriage, which she replied that she was a Gremory. She does not despise her name, but rather, the way people referred to her as the heir of Gremory. All she wished for was to be a girl her age, live like a girl her age, be treated a girl her age. In Issei's mind, he believed she was who she is, which he also declared passionately without hesitation.

Thus, starting a lovely reaction he was not aware of himself. Such is the way of a self-proclaimed Harem King, not being aware that he had sprung the loving princess flag.

Second, Kai had the brilliant idea of deciding to chase his brother... again.

It started off initially as a friendly game of tag on the third day to improve Issei's stamina, until Akeno, with some help from Raynare, who also felt a little mischievous that day, laced Issei's shampoo and Kai's breakfast with pure anise extract. Major shit went down the fourth day, which involved Kai becoming mind crazed and extremely HIGH, and chasing after Issei's blood around the entire mountain for the whole day, without any breaks in between.

Obviously, Issei did not enjoy a single moment of it, and was drop dead tired when midnight came. Kai was still full of energy by the end of the game of tag, if you could still call it that, and was put to sleep by Koneko with a skull-shattering dropkick. Akeno and Raynare enjoyed their handiwork and disposed of Issei's rigged shampoo when they were done with their 'experiment'.

Their little prank sparked an unexpected relationship between the two that borders on partners-in-crime and genuine friendship, despite the difference in their race.

Third was a breakthrough that Kai mentioned to Rias. If Riser could be defeated with a single strike, then why not use Issei's Boosted Gear and make him multiply his strength to the point that it was beyond Riser's ability to withstand?

Rias had dismissed it as impossible, fearing that Issei could die with the overflowing power in his body, but after seeing Issei work harder than the last day and the day after that, the thought came back. If Issei has the body durable enough to contain the power to defeat Riser, than it was possible to put the plan into action.

She would've given Kai a full-blown thank you kiss for the idea, but that can wait once they defeat Riser.

Lastly was Kai discovering new things about himself, starting on the 7th day. He discovered that his fingernails, or his claws, are now more durable than before. Probably stronger than tempered steel, he summarized. The following result was the utter annihilation of a portion of the mountain.

Branches and barks were shredded to pieces with claw marks larger than a bear's claw adorning on trees that managed to stay up. All the result of Touki-encased claws stronger than steel. Rias was surprised that Kai was the one who did all of that, until Koneko informed her that the inu youkais were very well known for their use of claws in battle.

Although destructive, Kai was easily tired from the repeated use of his claws, and they weren't in the best of conditions either. There was also something else he discovered... but he felt that it wasn't proper to use in front of Rias, so he decided that if he had to use it, it would be as a last resort. And no, it is not the light sabers he had stolen from a certain crazed priest. That is part of the plan he mentioned to Rias.

All in all, the whole group, Raynare included, were easily rejuvenated by Issei's goofy, albeit perverted, personality and pure determination, along with Kai's rambunctious acts to keep the mood up that they trained much harder than they originally planned, getting stronger and calmer as each day passed, and finally, the day of the match came. The Hyoudou brothers had arrived to save the day.

As the whole group packed up, they all went back with a smile on their face, confident that they will win. Even though the camp training went for ten days, it felt like an entire month had passed instead, but that was better. A month of training felt even better than 10 days of training.

Once they reached Kuoh, Rias declared, "It's time. We will win. Is that clear, everyone?" Everyone nodded and cheered in response. Kai tied his bandanna back on his head, and smiled ferociously, his canines more pointed than the last 10 days.

"It's time to kick some chicken ass." He declared with utmost confidence. The battle will begin in 5 hours, at midnight.

* * *

**Omake #2**: 1st Day of Training, Outdoor Bathing

In the bath, it felt like paradise to Issei. He had been sparring with Kiba and was promptly disarmed when he committed a mistake, peeling vegetables that would eventually end up in his stomach to train his magic and secret technique, knocked unconscious by Koneko for sneaking up on her, and went on a brutal exercise routine with Buchou. The entire day felt like an eternity, and the bath seemed to take all that stress away.

Happy place... established.

"Hah... this is nice." Kai said, relaxing next to Issei.

"Say that again, Kai-nii. It felt like I just went to hell and back..."

"How pathetic, Issei. If you're whining about training, then think about why you're doing all of this."

Issei leaned back, and dipped his head further into the hot spring water.

"Even the brothers have their moment, huh..." Kiba said, scrubbing his hair as he sat at a distance away. "I envy you two."

"You have a problem, Kiba?" Issei said as he sat up straight.

"Nope. Just saying." Kiba said evenly, before he began smiling mischievously. "Though I don't think you should be looking at me right now, Ise-kun. You're missing something important."

"What? What am I missing?" The answer came the moment he asked the question.

"Ah... Wait... Don't touch me there, Akeno!" came Rias's voice over from the other side. Issei immediately turned his attention to the girl's bathroom.

"Ara ara, ufufu, Rias's breasts are just begging to be touched, aren't they?"

_'Breast__s__?!'_ Issei thought wildly, while Kai sighed.

"Eh? Himejima, you've lost it…" Raynare's arid voice made itself known. "…Though I'll admit the Gremory princess does have a nice shape."

_'Shape?!'_

"How about you, Asia? What do you think?"

"E-Eh? I... well... um..." Asia stammered at being thrown into the spotlight by Raynare. "I think… it's really… big…"

_'Really big?!'_

"W-what about you, Raynare-san!?"

"Hmm… mine's alright, I suppose. Though, it's still steadily getting bigger."

_'Steadily?!'_

"Koneko-chan? You've been quiet. How about you?" Asia's voice asked timidly.

"…It will grow steadily and then boom."

All the girls began giggling like any girls their apparent age, even Raynare. All of them had placed the race dispute in the back of their mind and decided to relax in the hot spring waters instead.

Not that Issei knew. He decided that if he is going to be hated for eternity by Koneko, so be it!

…

"...How the hell did I get convinced into this? I don't think this will work at all." Kai muttered in an extremely low voice. Somehow, Issei convinced him to serve as a stand so that he could climb the wall.

Only problem was, the wall was too damn high. As expected.

"Oi, Kiba! The wall is too high, so help us! A hole! Look for a hole!" Issei whispered frantically.

"Hole?" Kiba said, before thinking. In Japanese, 'hole' is pronounced 'ana', and in English, 'ana' sounds distinctly like anal. And anal means... Kiba smiled mischievously again. "Alright, hole it is..." He slowly clasped his hands together in the shape of a gun and then sneaked up-

And inserted it into Kai's hole. HARD.

"ITAAAAAAAAI~!" Kai flew high into the sky, clutching his ass in pain, making Issei fall back into the water headfirst and Kiba laugh his head off. It was his first time doing a Kancho, and the result was this! He has to do that again next time!

As Kai was in the air, he caught a glimpse of the girls... before falling back into the water with a big *SPLASH!*

"Kai-kun, Kancho~!" Kai was too busy rubbing his violated area to notice Kiba's strange pitch in the 'Cho' in Kancho.

"Did you see anything, Kai-nii?!"

"….….….….See what?"

"Don't fuck with me! You saw something, didn't you?!"

Kai clamped his eyes in pain, and flashed back to the one second glimpse, and placed on a dopey face, "...I don't think I've been alive until now."

Issei had enough. "Alright, Kiba! Stick it in my asshole!" He began slapping his buttocks for emphasis, making Kiba smile amusedly.

"I never knew you swung THAT way, Ise-kun."

Issei realized his mistake, and screamed with his very soul, "NOT THAT WAY, YOU DAMN BISHOUNEN! WHY THE HELL DID I JUST DO THAT FOR!?"

Somehow, and luckily, the girls never heard the conversation the boys were having.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally done with the training camp part! Honestly, it was because of how I should write about the training camp that held me up from releasing this chapter earlier, but I think I did damn well on this.**

**Alright, I think an order should be placed right now. I'm calling out to all those people who believe they know something that is pretty much SPOILERS, so please, I'm begging you. If you know something that is obviously spoilers, don't mention it in the reviews. It helps others who never watched a certain anime series or whatever enjoy this more, and whatnot.**

**Also, please leave a review when you're done reading! It helps motivate me write faster and update earlier! For my 'Rebirth of the Dark Legend' fans, it is on break for now, seeing that I can't focus on two things at once. That's all! See ya!**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	8. Life 7: Marriage PT 3 (END)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD. All credits go to Ichiei Ishibumi. I just modify the storyline for my own entertainment, which, for all intents and purposes, is also extended to the fellow readers of this fic.

**A/N: Alrighty! It looks like the conclusion of the Marriage Arc is coming to an end, so let's get this show on the road. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**[Occult Research Clubroom]**

"So... it begins..." Kai started as he got dressed back into a comfortable outfit. "In two hours."

Kai had arrived at the clubroom earlier than most of the others; two hours before the match. For some strange reason, Rias had decided that they would battle in their school uniform as to represent their group as the Occult Research Club. _'__If my group has a uniform, then it has to be that of our academy, __s__ince we are the members of the __O__ccult __R__esearch __C__lub. __IF not, just wear what you find comfortable__'_ she said with a smile. Personally, Kai loved his kimono more than ever, but seeing that it was basically impractical to fight in (AKA gets shredded too easily), he had spent the last three hours modifying it to be more durable with magic.

Thank goodness for extra Reinforcement and Alteration magic lessons from Akeno. He may suck at it, but he can still cast some low-level magic. Reinforcement to make it more durable, and Alteration to make it more elastic.

Still, he questions why Akeno was using lightning magic to help him train in it. And why she was in a suit that is akin to a dominatrix during their time alone.

Anyways, aside from the fact that Kai has not noticed that Akeno is a sadomasochist, there was also Issei to take account for. With the training they had, Kai had hoped that Issei had gained some insight on strategies and techniques. The only thing he got from a spar with Issei was him rushing in without a plan and an adamant refusal to use his 'secret' technique, and if Kai's hunch is correct, he'll only use it on girls.

Typical Issei.

"Buchou. You're shaking." he finally noticed Rias's hand shaking as she held a cup of tea in her hand, courtesy of Akeno.

"Yes. Yes, I am, Kai." Rias admitted, placing her cup down.

"...You want to talk about it?"

Rias glanced at Kai, and sighed deeply. "...This is my first time participating in something we Devils take pride in. I may not have stage fright, but it's the results that I'm afraid of."

Kai gazed at Rias, and took in some sight. Out of all the people in the group, Rias and Akeno were the first to meet inside the clubroom, followed by him. Kiba and Koneko were still preparing themselves, and Issei and Asia were still at home. Raynare is a fallen angel, and isn't here. She was at the Ramen Palace with her fellow friends.

_'You better win or I'll punish you, my slave!'_ she said. Kai had a feeling he was going to get punished, either way, if the expressions of her friends and Akatsuki said anything.

"...I don't know what it's like to be pressured this much, Buchou, and that's coming from someone who went to school with a bunch of people who can jump you at any moment. All I can say is..." Kai paused, seeing Rias lean in with intent. "Relax."

"Relax? Like what you're doing?" Kai looked at himself. He had been sprawling on the couch for the past few minutes he had been in the room, and definitely looked like he was relaxed.

"Yep. And you should, too. It feels nicer than being stressed out."

"...Then please tell me how to deal with Maou-sama watching the Rating Game as well."

Kai raised an eyebrow. If there was anything the humans got right about the Devils in general, then it would be the Seven Princes of Hell, albeit in a different context. The current positions Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus are currently just inherited names, while Satan, Mammon, and Belphegor remains untouched.

From what Kai learned, back in the Great War, the original Deadly Sins died in action, with the exceptions of Satan and Lucifer, both of whom disappeared mysteriously by the end of the War.

In short, Kai just had a revelation.

"...Don't tell me you're related to one of the four Maou's..."

Rias palmed her face lightly. "Yes. Onii-sama is going to watch."

"...Well. I'll be." Kai abandoned his train of thought and drank the tea poured by Akeno on the table. "Then drink some tea. I don't know."

Rias remained silent, before sipping her tea. It took two more cups later to stop her shaking arms.

"...I'm such a worthless [King], aren't I Kai?" she suddenly blurted out. Kai looked up to see her eyes closed in fatigue, despite the fact she wasn't lethargic. "All this time, I couldn't find a way to improve my own peerage, having them rely on themselves and train on their own, while I focused on Ise and ways to help us on our first game. Then, you came in and helped fill in those gaps that I couldn't fill.

"I've seen how you had interacted with Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun, Akeno, and your brother. Hmph, I even saw how you helped out that fallen angel. You had helped them in what I couldn't. You even suggested something I deemed impossible, and now it looks like we will really succeed... but..."

"But?"

Rias fell silent, before completing, "It feels like a hollow victory... even if I win, it feels like I lost something instead..."

Akeno stood by her best friend's side and said nothing, choosing to close her eyes in contemplation. True, even if she had been best friends, there had not been a single time she was able to help them, only suggest. Even then, it was not on the same level as directly helping them out. There were time she and Rias helped each other, but it was magic, something Kiba and Koneko aren't exactly attuned to.

Kai, on the other hand, began rubbing his head. "...Yeah. You are a worthless [King]." Rias was about to tear up, but then he continued, "But why should that let you down? I never cared much for victory and loss, only that you learn more from losing something than gaining something. If it really lets you down, then learn from that mistake and keep going. I don't know what you will lose, Buchou, but I know you'll gain something better. Look at me! I lost my humanity, and I find out that I'm a freaking inu hanyou!"

He laughed at himself, before clearing his throat, "I know it isn't my place to say this, but..." Kai adorned a serious face with no humor that was previously laced over his face and bowed to her. "Rias Gremory. You are a pureblood devil, and you are my [King], my liege. The moment I swore loyalty to you, I am bound to you until our contract is severed. You have others, including me, to help, and we are all willing to help you overcome it. This, I am sure without any doubt."

Akeno widened her eyes in surprise at Kai's knightly bow, and processed what she heard from Kai's impromptu speech. He admitted that her friend was imperfect, yet he accepts her for what she was and will continue to serve her. That was it. His bow was truly sincere, without a hint of a joker around to say otherwise. This was indeed one of the point about Kai that initially interested her back at the church and now, she could feel her face heating up, no, her entire body heating up, and she placed her hand on her chest...

_'Ah... __t__his must be that __heat from __th__ose mangas__ Rias always mentioned to me.'_ Even if Akeno loves teasing her kouhais to the point that it became an instinctive habit, this is honestly her first time feeling her heartbeat rise just by seeing one person, and not from her hormone levels.

Rias wiped her tear and began chuckling. "...Yeah. Of course." Then she began giggling like any girl her age. "But... please don't act like that again. It doesn't suit you to act like a knight at all. Kiba's more suited."

"...And here I thought I was doing a good job." Kai became depressed immediately, all forms of seriousness disappearing and replaced with a comical depressed face.

"Ara ara. It appears our kouhai needs cheering up, Buchou." Akeno giggled, and looked fondly at Kai, "...Thank you, Kai. For helping my [King], and more importantly, my best friend."

"Yes. Thank you, Kai. I never would have sorted this out without you."

"Anytime, sis." Rias was about to dismiss her new nickname, before it rang inside her head again. Sis?

"Wait, what?"

"Hm?"

"Did you just call me 'sis'?"

"...Yeah? Why?" Kai looked confused, before widening his eyes in recognition at Rias's panicked face. "Ah, right. You and Issei weren't very subtle on the 2nd night of camp. I mean, anyone can tell what you two were talking about something from the volume." He began smiling as Rias began flushing. "Especially that part where you stuttered. It's pretty damn obvious you like my brother."

"W-w-what?!" Rias stuttered and reached . This wasn't the correct time to bring that up and Kai had to be the one to do just that. "I-I don't love him!"

Kai noted how he never said 'love', and grinned mentally. Looks like his brother just reeled in a fine one. "Riiiiiight. Tell me that again when you're in front of the altar with him." Kai teased her further.

Akeno giggled again at her friend's bashfulness. Not only that, but he's also a teaser! Maybe she'll follow Raynare's example and just kidnap him to strip him down...

...

(few minutes before the [Rating Game] begins)

"Buchou! We're here... why are you blushing? Did you catch a fever?"

Was Issei's first question when he finally arrived. And indeed, Rias was still red on her face from Kai's incessant teasing. She was just about to blast Kai's annoying laughing face with a bit of family magic before Issei and Asia walked in.

Kiba and Koneko were having trouble hiding their grin, though the former more than the latter. Their reason for that is because they had walked in to see Rias attempting to subdue a vey nimble Kai in an effort to... for the lack of better words, strangle him. And Kai had proven to be as slippery as Koneko is, despite their opposing nature. Akeno was simply giggling at Rias's futile effort to reprimand Kai for his insensitive jab at her friend's love life.

"No, Ise. I just thought it would be a good idea to hit your brother to get rid of it."

"Aww, don't be so mean, Buchou~" Kai said singsongly, and promptly avoided a concentrated ball of Destruction from a flaming crimson haired princess.

"...Kai-nii, what did you do?"

"Oh, Buchou l-liiiik-" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Rias finally catching him, proceeding to throttle him, which made Issei sweatdrop at whatever his brother brought to himself.

After a moment, after she finished strangling Kai, she cleared her throat, and shifted her body as to make her breasts bounce, causing Issei to break out a lecherous face. "A-Anyways... everyone is accounted for? Any questions?"

"Hai, Buchou. I have a question... can I bring stuffs with me into the game?" Kai asked after recovering from the strangle session.

"There are no rules restricting it... ah, another loophole, Kai?" Rias shook her head amusedly at Kai's tendency to search for them. He only smiled back in return, which Rias took as a 'it was pretty obvious' sign. "If that's the case... Asia!"

"H-Hai, Buchou!"

"Do you have what I mentioned back in the mountains?"

"H-Hai! But... will we be allowed to do this? I mean... I think..."

"Asia-chan." Surprisingly, it was Kiba who interrupted. "As much I don't agree with this, there are no rules against this, and Kai was the one who suggested it in the first place... and we're not in an official [Rating Game], leaving less guilt for us in general..."

"...For Buchou's sake." Koneko quipped in.

Asia appeared conflicted, before steeling herself, nodding and taking out said package to show it.

"Yep! All credits shall go to me, and..." Kai took out the stolen light sabers somewhere from his clothes. "I wanna use these, as well as..." He look expectantly at Kiba, who smiled ruefully and held out his hands. A demonic katana along with a sheath appeared out of thin air, created via Sword Birth, and was given promptly to the gray-haired 2nd year.

"Here you go, Kai-kun, as agreed from our bet. It's much stronger than most of my other swords, since you can't spontaneously create swords like me."

"Nice. A katana, though... Ah, well." Kai smiled and checked the blade. As he checked it over, Grayfia appeared from the magic circle and examined the group.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, getting a nod from everyone. "When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space, so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Kai looked thoughtful, and grinned savagely. _'Feel free to fight to your satisfaction'_ has a lot of meaning, after all. Issei, however, had a different thought.

"Ummm, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another "Bishop" right? Where is that person?"

Rias turned her head away in thought, and replied without looking, "Unfortunately the other "Bishop" can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future." Now was not the time to explain a dhampir-devil that couldn't control his power consciously.

Now, it was Issei's turn to feel to feel the awkward atmosphere he inadvertently created. He was spared when Grayfia continued, "This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast. Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Rias nodded in understanding, but Issei was about to freak out at the prospect of such a high-ranking devil watching the show, when Kai came to the rescue. "Maou Lucifer is Buchou's older brother, Ise. It's not very surprising."

"Not surprising?! How did I not know this?!"

"...I dunno. You were thinking about Buchou's oppai when they were explaining the Maou's positions, I guess?" That immediately shut Issei up. He didn't have a proper retort, and he WAS thinking about oppai at the time.

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle." Grayfia finally announced. Everyone began gathering at the magic circle that Grayfia had set up. "Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

"Hey, lady." Kai suddenly interrupted, ignoring the surprised squawk from Rias regarding his manners. "I want your personal opinion. Do you oppose Rias's engagement?"

Grayfia kept her stony expression, so stony that no one caught the tiny smile that eventually appeared. "...Do believe what you like." She replied mysteriously, but Kai, and maybe Rias, caught the hidden message.

Even if she is the arbiter of the match, she is opposed to this marriage as the older sister of Rias Gremory than she is as the maid of the Gremory.

* * *

**[Alternate Kuoh – Rating Game]**

As soon as all the members, plans were immediately discussed, and counter plans were discussed as well. And plans that would be played if a plan goes wrong were planned as well. So many plans that it confused the hell out of Issei. Luckily, all he would do was charge in and confront rather than set up traps like the rest of the group.

In terms of speed and technique, Kiba ranked the highest out of everyone, followed by Kai if he promoted to a Knight, and then Koneko, due to her small frame. Issei was still lacking, and Akeno seemed more focused on magic than on her role as a [Queen], which was all the other pieces combined.

In terms of strength, Koneko is the top runner, followed by Kai. As a senior member, Koneko felt it was a responsibility to make sure that Kai doesn't surpass her, something she was steadily failing at if his hellish training regime is anything to speak of. Issei came in third because of the amount of training given to him by Rias.

In terms of magic, aside from the [King], Akeno and Asia is the only one who specializes in it. Since Asia is more of a support than a caster, Akeno is currently the only known one who can attack at long range, since a day ago, and is capable of massive destruction in a concentrated area.

All in all, everyone needs to work together to look after each other, to cover their blind spots as well as uncover the enemies' blind spots as well. What they all lacked is experience in the game itself, and even with Kai's one year experience in gang wars, it's still not enough to fight against a group with several years of experience. What they do have, most likely, is the strength to overpower the opponents, and that must be used wisely as well.

Then Kai asked Rias what kind of attitude Riser had. 'Arrogant, prideful, and aggressive with a 'holier-than-thou' attitude' was the prompt summary she had given. He suggested that since Riser is so confident in himself, he'll most likely confront her in a one-on-one match in an attempt to weaken her, or take her out immediately. He suggested that the 'secret plan' be used if Riser does confront Rias; in this case, a 'secret plan A' in the face. It may stop him, but if not, then the other 'secret plan B', courtesy of Kai and his intrinsic knowledge of thug weapons, should do the trick.

Then Grayfia gave all the necessary info needed to participate, like the location of the game, a synopsis of the game itself, and finally, which territory is whose. And finally, "Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. Then, Game start."

[RING]

The school bell rang, signifying the start of the game.

"...Does anyone think I look like a samurai?" Kai suddenly asked, distracted by the thought that he had a katana and was wearing a kimono.

"It does, Kai-kun."

"Then... let's go!" Kai unexpectedly jumped out the window. He took Grayfia's quote very seriously, indeed. Everyone in the room sighed, before Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno followed suit. They had gotten used to the older Hyoudou's unpredictable trait after the amount of times he sparred with them... I mean, really. The last thing you would expect, Kai ruins that last expectation and shoves another one his opponent didn't know in the rear. And that is very painful to even look at.

They had learned it the easy way from his and Issei's spar. To be very blunt, it was more of a one-sided massacre than a spar, and they quickly learned to protect their eyes not only from the dust and sand on the ground, but also from those damn malicious attacks from Naraku called the eye poke. Getting your eye poked by a potentially sharp finger is something no one wants to experience at all.

"Wait, Ise." Rias managed to stop Issei from jumping out the window. "Sit here." She gestured to the spot next to her. Once Issei sat down, she pointed at her lap. "Now lay down here."

Catching a glimpse of Issei's excited expression, he cried out, "I..I will be in your care!" She giggled when he finally laid his head... and cried. "Uuuu... sob."

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

"Getting a "lap pillow" from Buchou... I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Uuu... I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just "lap pillow", then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy."

Ignoring Issei's lecherous face, Rias began concentrating her magic into her hand and touched Issei's forehead. Seeing his expression, she elaborated, "...I unlocked a seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?" Issei looked confused, before he felt power growing in his body. He felt even more comfortable than he did when he got home, like he could finally do something he could not do before and was itching to test it out as soon as possible.

"Ise. When I gave you the [Pawn] pieces, your strength as a Devil was low that I had to put a limit on your power as a "Pawn". You, who was just reincarnated from a human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of a mutated "Pawn" and four others, so to put it simply, in terms of firepower, you would be the strongest after Akeno. You needed to attain more power or else your body would break, so I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

"Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y...yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into "Queen". The battle will change if you promote into the ultimate "Queen"."

Their soft conversation continued for a while, and Issei finally departed to catch up with everyone else in the first plan after the traps are set up by the three who had already left. Asia would stay with Rias for now, since no one is injured at the moment, while Rias waited for the potential visit from Riser.

"...I'll be relying on you all, my cute servants."

...

When Issei caught up with the four who had left, the group splitted up into their respective plans. Akeno and Kiba would go and set up the traps, while taking out anyone they meet. Issei, Kai, and Koneko would use themselves as bait and enter the gym.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside."

Only to reel in the opponents so early. Twins, cheongsum, and haori.

"Two happy-go-lucky Pawn's and a Rook, huh?" the cheongsum girl stated with a smirk. "Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we? I'm Xuelan, a Rook."

"I'm Mira, a Pawn." the girl in the haori said.

"Ile and Nel, both Pawns!" the twins introduced themselves cheerily.

"Well, that was quick." Kai noted out loud, before turning to look at the faces of his opponents. He smiled when he look at the girl in the cheongsum, and whispered, "So, do we choose our opponents? Cuz I call dibs on the China dress girl."

"...Then I'll pick haori girl." Koneko picked the girl in the Bo staff.

"Then I get the twins in gym uniforms!" Issei declared.

The three nodded in agreement and went to their respective decisions to assumed their battle formation. Kai stared at the girl in front of him, and smirked when she return his stare with a firm glance.

"Well... I hope you still remember me. I don't think I can forgot a punch to the temple that easily." Kai said in a laidback manner.

"You weren't letting go of Mira, so I had to do something." the girl bit back, making him shrug.

"You could have said something instead of punch me. Don't you know it's rude to hit someone without warning them?"

"You're not one to speak about sneak attacks at all!" Issei shouted at Kai, ducking a slash from a flaming chainsaw. "No, girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!"

"Disassembling time!" the twins said happily as they chased after Issei.

"...Hey. Those two are carrying chainsaws." Kai pointed at the twins as they chased Issei. He was beginning to wonder if leaving his camera back at home was a good idea now. Seeing that the girl was regarding him blankly, he scratched his head and sighed, before lazily got back in position. "Fine. Be that way, stiff girl."

Said stiff girl charged at him with a flying kick, which Kai reacted by catching her kick with an arm. The girl retaliated by bending the caught leg to kick his head with the other leg. Kai was blown back slightly, and recovered just in time to catch a roundhouse kick.

"Do you have something against my head? That hurts." Ignoring Kai's complaint, Xuelan lit her hand on fire and punched at Kai's

"Do you intend to mock me by using only an arm?" she question rhetorically, getting a smile from him. She translated that as 'Well, duh.' "Then, I'll show you your mistake!" She powered all her limbs and charged at Kai.

"No, I intend to use my hand, all right." Kai took out the hand in his kimono's pocket to draw his sw- "Pocket sand!"

Wait, what?

Kai threw the sand at the unsuspecting Xuelan's face, causing her to scream in pain at the loss of her eyesight. That gave Kai enough time to knock her out with a chop behind her head. "Victory!"

Truth be told, he knew very well that in terms of strength and defense, Xuelan outranked him twofold. On speed, they're almost equal, but in a direct battle, Kai would have lost already. What he did have was a bag of dried, crushed Bhut Jolokia pepper reinforced with magic for extra spiciness in his pocket that he personally crafted back at the camp, and the element of surprise. He expected her to expect him to draw his Kiba-katana out, not to fling searing particles of eye-scream at her face.

Riser's peerage may be resistant to damage, but can they defend their eyes without protection?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

[Riser Phenex-sama's "Rook" defeated.] Grayfia unemotionally announced as Xuelan began disappearing.

"That was dirty!" One of the twins, Ile, shouted at Kai with outrage evidant in her voice.

"If you're not cheating, you're not trying!" he shouted back, but then sulked. "I was expecting more from her, though..."

"Expect this!" Kai promptly ducked an incoming staff thrust at his head and jumped back to dodge a staff swung at his head. He peered to see an angry Mira. "How dare you do that to Xuelan!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. _'Does everyone have some grudge against my head?'_ "I know it's good to be concerned for a comrade, but you should never turn your back on an opponent." Mira wheeled around in time to see Koneko punch her, sending her flying at Issei, inadvertently having him touch her clothes.

"Yosh! The fields are now even!" Issei declared, and unfurled his devil wings. "Take this, you three! Dress Break!"

What happened was beyond Kai's expectation. He had expected Issei to be able to strip the girls' clothes, but not along with their underwears. Looks like the element of surprise passed along to Issei as well.

"N...nooooooooooooooooo!" The three girls cried out in sheer embarrassment.

"Ahahahaha! How is it!? This is my technique! And the name is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothes getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of my demonic-power talent into making all of the girls naked!"

"You are really low! Enemy of all women!" Ile screamed at Issei.

"You beast! Sex fiend!" Nel followed up. Mira was too embarrassed to utter a sound.

"...I misjudged you." Koneko jumped into the bandwagon. This did the most damage to Issei's blown-up ego and made him slump forward. Kai had no comment whatsoever.

"...Let's just go." Kai said before running outside to exit. Koneko picked up the message and exited as well, not before dragging Issei by the ears outside.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be an important place!"

Outside, Akeno was preparing her large-scale lightning attack. Once she saw the okay sign (Issei, Kai, and Koneko exiting), she launched it, utterly destroying the gym.

[Riser Phoenix-sama's 3 "Pawn" retires.]

"...Ise. What the hell?" Kai said in a monotone voice.

"It was your plan, wasn't it, Kai-nii?" Issei said in a triumphant voice.

"...You're right. It's my fault." Kai looked at the ground, muttering in a low voice. "I said all that to you. I should be happy, but I feel empty instead..."

He was ignored when he had begun muttering incoherently, and everyone was about to proceed with their plans, but...

*BANG!*

An explosion made itself known, and the brothers looked behind to see a wounded Koneko on the ground.

"...Ko...Koneko-chan!" Kai and Issei shouted, running towards the petite girl. Kai lifted her to check her wound caused by the explosion and knew immediately what this meant. She won't be proceeding any further.

"Take that." an unknown voice said, revealing a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing a hood. Riser's "Queen", his strongest Servant.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put your group into a tight spot. Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Riser-sama. It's useless to resist." the floating queen laughed, as if she found it funny.

"...Ise-senpai...Kai-senpai...Akeno-senpai..." Koneko said in a disappearing voice, her face weakly expressing her regret. "...I'm sorry...I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone..."

"Y...you don't have to apologise! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait! If Asia comes, then she can heal you...!" Issei tried to comfort her, but...

"Stop, Ise. Don't make it any worse for her..." Koneko's body was then covered with light, making her fade and disappear.

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Rook" defeated.] Grayfia's usual unemotional announcement declared.

Kai blankly stared his arms, where Koneko was at before she disappeared. Images of her sad face, her anguish at being unable to continue supporting her beloved sister replayed over and over. Each time it replayed, Kai slowly got mad, until it reached the level of rage itself. Unknowingly, his latent youkai blood began overloading his system, causing him to absorb the evil in the atmosphere.

It no longer mattered to him that this was just a match where no one would die.

The kiddy gloves were off. What he wants now- no, what his body demands now... is _**BLOOD for BLOOD.**_

"Come down here! I'll be your opponent!" Issei cried in anger, lashing out at the airborne Queen. He knew very well that it was a stupid decision, but he couldn't forgive the woman in front of him for this. He knew very well that his brother shared the same sentiment as well. What he didn't know was the next thing he would do.

"**A**k**e**n**o**." Kai abruptly growled out. "Ch**a**ng**e** **o**f pl**a**ns. L**ea**v**e** th**i**s t**o** m**e**." Said Queen turned to argue against his reckless decision, but it died when she saw Kai's face. Both of his sclera were no longer white, choosing to adopt red, his irides, instead of its golden brown trait, became vivid green, and his scar whiskers became more jagged. Despite his calm façade, anyone could tell he was struggling to restrain himself from going berserk, if his bared fangs says anything else.

Issei and Akeno were perturbed by the transformation, but adrenaline quickly wiped away the surprise and left them on edge.

"Kai... do you know what you're putting yourself into? Your opponent is a [Queen], the strongest enemy, and you haven't promoted yet."

"I. D**o**n't. C**a**r**e**." Kai snapped in reply. "**I** j**u**st w**a**nt t**o** c**a**v**e** h**e**r f**a**c**e** **i**n **i**s **a**ll."

The queen, Yubelluna, began laughing derisively. "A Pawn would dare challenge me? Even less, a Pawn that isn't a devil for more than two months old? This must be a joke! You can't even fly, or even less, reach me!"

Kai gripped his hand, nails digging into his palm to draw blood. "Y**ou**'r**e** r**i**ght. **A**s **I** **a**m n**o**w, **I** c**a**n't fl**y** f**o**r sh**i**t **a**nd **I** c**a**n't j**u**mp l**i**k**e** th**o**s**e** N**a**r**u**t**o** ch**a**r**a**ct**e**rs..." He began flexing his claws, and poured his touki into the bloodstained hand. He never tried it before, but if those moves in the mangas he read could be pulled off without prior experimentation, why shouldn't this?

"...H**i**j**i**n K**e**ss**ou**!" He lashed out his bloodstained claws, slinging multiple blood-red shurikan crescents at the opposing Queen. Taken by surprise, Yubelluna didn't have enough time to form a magic shield and was forced to block the torrents of sharp crescents that had begun to skewer at her skin.

"You... you!" the Queen said, rage building in her voice.

"G**o**! I w**o**n't t**a**k**e** n**o** f**o**r **a**n **a**nsw**e**r!" Kai yelled and began coating blood over his claws. Issei immediately nodded and made his way towards the sports court. Akeno reluctantly followed Issei, where Kiba waited for the next plan

_"__Kai, what are you doing?!"_ Kai heard Rias shout out to him in his ear. He vividly remembered the transmitter in his ear and replied,

"...S**o**rry, B**u**ch**ou**. **I** th**i**nk **I'**ll pl**a**y th**e** d**i**s**o**b**e**d**ie**nt s**e**rv**a**nt r**o**l**e** f**o**r **o**nc**e**." He ignored the indignant voice of his master and took off his transmitter, and pocketed it as to concentrate on one target easily.

"You think you can win against me, a Queen who has had more experience in battle than you have? Even if you win, your group will fall, just like every other opponent we have fought." Yubelluna declared, charging her patented fire magic to become explosively stronger.

She became quite disturbed by the gray-haired Pawn's next reaction. A full-blown smile showing all his teeth that managed to portray his newfound lust for the upcoming bloodbath. "L**e**t's p**u**t th**a**t t**o** th**e** t**e**st th**e**n." Kai replied, using what left of his sane thoughts to pull out every secret weapons, even the ones Rias didn't know about.

The match began with a roar of explosions and air getting cut by flying blood crescents, accompanied with more explosions, and eventually ended with the complete destruction of the unlucky surroundings.

...

"Kai, what are you doing?" Rias asked herself as she felt the channel to Kai collapse, leaving no way to contact him. She had heard the entire conversation after Akeno blew up the school with lightning, and as much as she was mad at Koneko getting hurt, she was equally concerned at the fact that Kai decided to jump out of the plan they forged and go on his own.

"Looks like your Pawn has decided to go lone wolf, Rias." An unwelcome voice made its presence as a magic circle appeared on a wall of the clubroom. Asia jumped in fright, but it appeared to be a communication sigil instead.

The summoning of a communication sigil indicates the process where both kings would negotiate, or simply surrender to the other. In this case, it obviously portrays Riser's overblown ego and his condescension towards the Gremory princess.

"Rias. We both know what the conclusion of this fight will be, so just surrender and lose with dignity."

"Be silent, Riser." Rias snapped back, her voice dripping with venom. Riser continued with amusement apparent in his voice.

"Now, now. I don't think you should address her husband with that tone of voice."

"You are not, nor will you ever be my husband, Riser Phenex!" Rias raised her voice boldly. "I will marry, but I will marry one who I love and loves me back! I have told you ten days ago, and I will repeat myself: I will blow you away!"

The sigil remained silent, before Riser spoke up, still amused, "How about this then? You can blow me away right now. Your chance, once and for all, to... 'blow me away', as you so bluntly state. And my chance to show you your position in this game."

Rias almost retorted when she heard his declaration. Kai had predicted this, and this was the one chance he would never get again! She looked at Asia, who nodded and took out her bag of holy 'products' empowered by Raynare and personally crafted by Kai.

As much as Rias dislikes the use of products made by Angels and Fallen Angels alike, this is a matter where such a thing is a trivial case. She will not marry this excuse of a husband, and she is willing to pursue the path that Kai apparently follows to win his fights. Dirty tactics and the element of surprise.

"I accept!"

...

[Riser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawns" retires.]

Issei and Akeno ran through the forest in a shortcut to catch up to Kiba. IT seems he managed to take out three of them, since it wasn't likely they spntaneously jumped into the fight between Kai and Yubelluna.

Right now, the game appears to be in a tie. Neither sides had favorite, with Kai suddenly going off the balance to go tango with the Phenex's "Queen", there was a change of plan. Akeno would accompany Issei to meet up with Kiba, and the three would go to Riser's stronghold to allow him to promote into a 'Queen', while taking out any opposing pieces that stand in the way. Improvised, yes, but what else was better? They don't have Kai's unpredictable mindest at the moment.

An arm shot out of a bush and grabbed Issei's arm, who turned, ready to engage the opponent but stopped at the sight of Kiba's smiley face.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup. It looks like Kai has gone lone wolf."

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan..."

"I heard the announcement so I know it as well. She must be regretting it. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but for this match she showed lots of concern. She was also working hard when we were setting up traps in the forest."

"Hmm... Kai-chan must really believe in himself if he can avenge Koneko's defeat..." Akeno wondered aloud, before Issei shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Akeno-san. His face may have changed, but I know his eyes too well..." Akeno and Kiba's expression expressed confusion, so he continued. "Kai-nii had always been a protective person. He may have been a strange guy when we were younger, but whenever someone tried to harm whoever he considers family, he's the one to jump up first in revenge, even if that person was obviously stronger than him."

"Kai had done this before?" Issei nodded his head, but then began focusing on the main task.

"...Let's win."

Kiba smiled with determination. "Of course, Ise-kun."

The two boys fist-bumped, and Akeno giggled at the boy's antic. They began to charge at the stronghold and as they approached, they hid themselves before the sports field.

Issei was fidgeting in trepidation, but thoughts of what his brother would do rid them as quickly as they came. Kiba noticed this and smiled.

In the past ten days, Issei had began following his own brother's footstep unconsciously, and it was no surprise when he attempted the same tactics his brother employed in his spar with Koneko. Unfortunately, Koneko had her share of Kai-tactic as well, and kneed Issei in the nether regions when she saw what he was attempting to do. She obviously did not want another Kai.

The sight of a grown teen almost at the peak of puberty rolling on the ground while screaming 'My son' over and over was not a pretty sight. Nor was it something Issei wanted to experience again.

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asked Issei suddenly.

"O...of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

"Ise-kun. Look." Issei looked at where Kiba pointed, and saw his shaking hands. "Ise-kun. You said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. However, it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devil's fights, whether we like it or not, and this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere. I want to feel everything and make it my experience. That's why... let's become strong together, Ise-kun."

Issei took a moment, before following suit, ""Then let's do a combination that would make the girls get aroused." Akeno giggled at the boy's interaction, that they even ignored her presence.

"Hahaha! Does it mean that I'm the one who goes from "Behind"?"

"Dumbass! It's my job to stick it in!" Issei immediately rectified, before realizing his mistake... again. "I mean no! Die, Casanova!"

"I'm the "Knight" of Riser Phoenix-sama, Karlamine!" the voice of a brave woman called out. Issei covered his mouth in vain. "I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!"

Kiba stiffened, before relaxing. A duel proposed by the opposition's "Knight", and in this setting? He had to give her props for that. If she had issued that challenge to Kai, he would no doubt scoff at the challenge and sneak past her. But Kiba... this is a different story. He laughed silently and proceeded towards the sports court.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a fellow "Knight" and swordsman."

"Idiot!" Issei said aloud, and turned to Akeno. She smiled at his face, which was clearly asking for questions.

"Go with him, Ise-kun. Rias had just accepted Riser's challenge for a duel. I need to go and support her." Issei nodded and ran after Kiba.

...

(meanwhile...)

"H**i**j**i**n K**e**ss**ou**!" Kai lashed at the magic shield the "Queen" had formed.

His mind was rapidly degrading as each sane thought gets drained away by the fatigue and burns appearing over his body. His kimono was no longer recognizable, having been stripped off by the resulting fire magic and leaving his entire upper body bare. His bandana had long been turned into ashes, revealing his hidden features for the world to see.

All of his supplies were used up, pocket sand used up in an attempt to blind her used up, light swords all out of power, and lack of blood flowing properly in his body. Everything almost gone except his inner energy, which was left untouched because of fear that i fhe used it, he would lose control immedately.

"Your blades are sharp, but it is too predictable, you lowly mutt!" Yubelluna cried as she shot another explosive magic at Kai, who simply ducked and charged at the airborne "Queen", snarling as he did so. Seeing this, she began ascending into the sky further, trying to get out of range. Unknown for her, he began using Touki to gather energy into his leg, and Kai jumped up high enough to grab Yubelluna's leg to throw her back to the ground.

Before she made contact with the ground, the "Queen" quickly made the ground explode to propel herself back into the air, and slapped Kai with another fire-imbued hand. Also making him fly much further away from her than last time.

"How's that, huh? You may have wounded me to the point of making me retire, but a little Phoenix tear will solve that problem immediately! It's a shame that you don't have that, huh?" She mocked the downed "Pawn" as he struggled to get up.

"...**O**f c**ou**rs**e**." Kai suddenly calmed himself down, and then suddenly, forcefully punched himself. The "Queen" took delight in his pain, but it quickly turned into edge when his eyes closed, and opened to reveal it back in his normal form. "How idiotic of me to lose control... why haven't I used this with _that _yet?" Kai finally unsheathed the katana Kiba made for him, and sheathed it to assume a battojutsu stance.

"Are you mocking me, "Pawn"? What era do you think this is? Even if you charge at me, you end up just like before." Yubelluna fired the magic at Kai, who dodged and began muttering to himself.

"Concentrate, and imagine the power flow into the blade... then, pour all the internal energy into that extension..." Kai took a deep breath, and transferred all power possible in his body into the katana. As it filled with power, it became overloaded with power. It became fragile. It became... Broken. Then he drew.

It happened so fast, so quickly, that Yubelluna was glad she managed to put up a magic shield at the last second. Even though it shattered, it was enough to save her life. What she couldn't comprehend... She was informed that the second "Pawn" of Rias Gremory had no special traits other than his youkai blood and some form of Senjutsu, but this...

What was this? It was a crescent, but it wasn't the usual blood crescent. It was larger, and it was more crimson than it was the color of blood. It felt like...

"No way... you had... a Sacred Gear... all along? Not only that... it was... Destruction?" She uttered out in disbelief. "Impossible..."

Kai stared at the blade, which suddenly shattered from the overdose of power he poured into the sword and discarded it. "So cliche... Maybe... courtesy of distorting my mind a little to suit my need, that inner energy to make the crescent fly... and a certain princess in love with my brother..." Kai replied as the "Queen" disappeared with a flash of light.

[Riser Phenex-sama's "Queen" defeated.]

"...Damn it. So much for my bandana... you'll be missed dearly..." Kai finally remarked, wiping his forehead.

He really wanted his beauty rest, but first...

...

(few minutes earlier)

[Riser Phenex-sama's 2 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", and 1 "Bishop", retires.]

Rias heard the announcement and smirked quite smugly. No doubt that this was the work of Issei and Kiba, and are chargin up the rooftop at the moment. The announcement of Kai's retirement had not been heard yet, so he must still be in battle with the Bomb Queen. Right now, by her side was Akeno and Asia, they were opposing Riser. However, he was still smiling, confidence oozing through his lips, despite half of his face missing.

"Even if I'm alone by myself, you still think you stand a chance? Even if it's just me, my Queen, and my Bishop?" Riser continued smirking. "Tell me, Rias. What does it mean to take on an immortal? It means that no matter what you do, my regeneration will pick it up and make it nothing.

"I'll admit, you did a wonderful job on your first game. You managed to gaher the Sekiryuutei and the Lightning Priestess into your peerage, and if your other no name Pawn had grown further, he would definitely earn a name for himself as well and become even a threat to me. But that's it. They don't have the necessary time to face me. As they are now, they cannot tand against the 'Immortal Phoenix'. That is why, I will extend my offer again. Surrender Rias, and you won't have to feel the disgrace of getting stomped upon."

Rias gritted her teeth in outrage. All this time, even after she had literally blown him away, only for him to reform from the tiniest bit of spark, he still held up his arrogant disposition. If it weren't for the secret plan Kai had concocted, she would have flipped out and gone ballistic on him. Even if she did do aforementioned action, she still kept that relatively calm mind.

"Buchou!" Issei's voice cried out, and Rias turned to meet her beloved Pawn make his way to her.

"Ise! Kiba!" She shouted in relief, before turning to Riser. "Even if you are immortal, we still have the advantage in numbers. Not only that, our secret plan will definitely succeed!" Then right on cue,

[Riser Phenex-sama's "Queen" defeated.]

"!"

Riser's "Queen"? Defeated? Kai actually took out the strongest opponent of the game! For the first time since he was born, Riser felt that slight ping of dread growing in his heart, not he was not familiar with this foreign feeling, so he brushed it aside easily. Still, it lingered.

"Hey guys..." Kai's voice came into the entire Gremory peerage. They all noticed that his voice was no longer disembodied, but it was weaker than usual.

"That's great, Kai! You took out the strongest piece! Now-"

"...Yeah. About that, I was a tad bit selfish... I won't be able to continue this... damn burns..."

Rias, as well as the rest of her peerage, suddenly felt the feeling of fear. Was he going to abandon the very last part of the plan?

"Don't worry about me. Execute Plan Shock... You guys know what to do... Sorry... Buchou, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Ise... I'm leaving the rest to you... Humiliate the bastard..." Kai's channel hung up.

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Pawn" retires.]

The fear finally appeared on everyone's face, with some notable exceptions. Riser, for one.

"Huhuhu... Hahahaha!" Riser began laughing elatedly. "So THIS was your secret plan, huh Rias? Well, I have to give you props, but you still-"

"...Shut up, you damn yakitori."

"Ise-san?" Asia spoke up in surprise. Riser and Rias started to look at the one who interrupted. Riser scowled and lashed out at the Pawn who dared to interrupt his flow.

"You... you swine! You have called me that last time and you still-!"

And got his entire torso unexpectedly blown out by a demonic Boosted blast that Issei had been saving up when he was climbing the stairs.

"What the-?!" Rias heard a girl's scream, which she noted as Ravel Phenex.

"Ara ara." Akeno smiled with a fluid combination of smugness and amusement. "It appears Ise-kun has a lot to say to our opponent, Rias." Said King, along with Kiba, nodded in agreement as Riser began forming himself. Despite there being no physical damage, anyone could tell that Riser was mentally distressed. He had not expected the blast, and thus, he did not have the proper mindset to activate his regeneration prior to the fatal blast.

"...I know I'm not good with magic like Akeno-san..." Issei began his dialogue straight out from One Piece, his Boosted Gear glimmering and beginning to change shape.

"I don't have Herculean strength like Koneko-chan..."

His Gear began its chant of [BOOST!].

"I can't heal others like Asia-chan..."

[BOOST!]

"I'm not even good with the sword like Kiba..."

[BOOST!]

"Hell, I shouldn't even compare myself to Kai-nii right now!"

[BOOST!]

"But even so! I swore to Buchou... that I would become the Strongest Pawn!"

[BOOST!]

"And... do you think I'll just lie down as you insult my brother!? You must be fucking stupid if you thought I would do that!" Issei shouted with rage too obvious in his voice. In fact, it was the sheer rage that made his allies step back a little. They did not want to be in his range when he snaps.

[BOOST!]

"Also... you would dare look down on Buchou's dream by making her surrender... You don't know the first damn thing about her! You don't deserve to be her husband if you don't understand that!"

[BOOST!]

"Because of that! I will defend her dreams! If I have to shout that out to Maou-sama in front of his face, then I will do just that!"

[BOOST!]

The blush that had been growing on Rias's face doubled, no, tripled as she listened to Issei's declaration. Even if she is a High-class devil, it did not change the fact that she was still in her teens and has the mindset of any girl her age. And to her, Issei's affirmation is akin to a proposal, hell, a sworn declaration of love.

Akeno was smiling at her friend's reddening face. It was too apparent to her that she was very interested in Issei since she first found out about him, and even if she denied any feelings towards him, Akeno was very positive that she'll find love with Issei. She was just lucky that Rias hasn't caught on to her interest in Kai yet. Thank you, habitual teasing.

"Not only that... you don't deserve Buchou's virginity! It belongs to me!"

[BOOST!]

...Silence. That was all that remained from Issei's sudden announcement.

'Eh?' Rias felt her blush get even brighter. Akeno began giggling and Kiba lost his composure and began laughing his ass off. Not only that, this was on live TV! Did Issei forget about this tidbit, or is he making sure everyone knows this and stays away?

"W-what is this guy saying?!" Riser understandably sputtered out in outrage as he tries to regenerate himself.

Ravel was conflicted as well. She was blushing at Issei's affirmation towards defending his King's dreams. It was just like those books she read. He was just like those heroes she had read in her bedtime stories when she was little, and there was no way she would forget about it so soon. She admits that it made her blush at the amount of romance in the Pawn's announcement, but then suddenly, the pervert outright claimed his King's virginity as well. She had absolutely no comment to this development.

"And I can't believe a shitty guy managed to get a harem before me, too!"

[BOOST!]

To sum it up, everyone was at a loss of words, if laughter doesn't count.

Meanwhile, even Maou Lucifer was at a loss of words. True, he knew about the perverted boy and was interested in the Sekiryuutei, but for him to declare to the world that HIS sister's virginity belonged to him? That takes a lot of balls, and he isn't about to let slip a potential little brother like that.

In other words, Sirzechs Lucifer is willing to change the old rules a little to get a little brother like this.

"Y-you're the shitty guy! I want that virginity more!" Riser finally retorted, also forgetting that he was on live TV.

"You shut up!"

[BOOST!]

Then a debate for Rias's virginity blew out of context, leaving a completely flabbergasted audience, a laughing Akeno and Kiba, and a furiously blushing Rias.

Even Kai, who had been recovering in the infirmary room, was laughing his ass off at Issei's impromptu rant and Rias's unfortunate situation, to the point that his stitches snapped and was being chased by nurses to get them back on. Not that he allowed them to, of course. Koneko was merely disappointed that Issei would claim something so stupid on live TV.

_'That settles it. I'm not returning home for a long time.'_ Rias declared vividly in her mind.

"Ise-san! Your body!" Asia shouted, leaving the virginity debate out in air. "If you go any further...!"

Riser got together his composure to mock the brown-haired Pawn, "Fool! All that power is useless if you can't use it!"

"Who said I'm going to use it? I only need to-!" Issei raised and pointed his palm at Rias. "Transfer it! Gift!"

[TRANSFER!]

The crimson haired King suddenly felt a massive increase of power, and immediately set out to get the newfound strength under her control. This was not the plan they agreed on, but the original plan that Rias scrapped because of its lethality... but the situation was so crazy that it actually worked! She gasped, "Ise-kun."

"So, Buchou? Why marry the yakitori bastard, wheno you have the power to crush him with the power to kill God?" Issei asked his Buchou rhetorically. "Blow the bastard away!"

"Shit! I'm not going to-" What Riser was going to say went unfinished, as Issei dug into his pocket to fling a... taser? "Gugugugugugaaaga!" At the Phenex's crotch. This was the secret plan that Kai had thought up, but with the situation present, it was completely optional. Plus, Issei had wanted to do that at first.

Rias smiled savagely, and began flaring her Power of Destruction. "As I promised, Riser! I will blow you away! Take this!" And she unleashed the Boosted Destruction at her now ex-fiance. Se would be lying if she said that she didn't thoroughly enjoyed the look of terror on his face as the Power engulfed him.

She did not expect his next lines, though...

"...Splendid..."

[King, Riser Phenex-sama retires. Winner, Rias Gremory-sama.]

* * *

**[Hyoudou Residence]**

It had been three days after the whole debacle was settled, with the entire engagement being cancelled and with Rias claiming her victory and being given her opportunity to seek love for herself. Of course, Riser Phenex had not made an appearance ever since his humiliating loss, and was sulking in his room. Thus, she decided that her next path would be to "strengthen her relationship with her relationship", as she so stated.

"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will also be living in this house. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." she said primly before bowing low in seiza position.

Which led to this situation.

"Neh, Otou-san. Okaa-san. Looks like Ise will fulfill your dreams of having grandchildrens." Kai smiled at the dilemma that was occurring.

"Oh, what should I do? Asia-chan and Rias-san, so I will be having two daughters now." the matriarch seemed to have no problem with having two daughters, or that her son was potentially developing a polygamous relationship. The patriarch, however... was crying like a man who just saw an impossible dream come true.

"Yup, yup. It's a guy's dream after all. I mean, to have lots of girls! You may be able to fulfill the dream I had when I was young!"

And got his cheek yanked by his wife.

"So... since Ise is going to have your grandchildren, can I trans-" Kai began, eager to transfer back to his old school-

""No. We want more grandchildren."" Only to get rejected by his parents.

"Damn it."

"Now, Ise. We have your parents' permission. With this I am a member of this family. So can you take my luggage to my room right away promptly?"

"Y-Yes!"

"What about you, Kai? Won't be helpful like your brother?" Rias inquired. She was curious about Kai's sudden displeased expression.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Rias-sama..." Kai pouted and stared at the ground. The shit he had to deal with in the infirmary...

...

_(flashback)_

_**[Infirmary]**_

_"Please rescue me, Rias-sama!" Kai moaned piteously as he, once again, gets taken (read, kidnapped) by the nurses again. She smiled beatifically._

_"No." Issei was rightfully earning a lap pillow that she did not intend to interrupt for a trivial matter. "You need to learn your lesson for disobeying me. We may have won, but you still went the opposite direction. Enjoy your stay~"_

_"NOOOoooOOO~!" Kai screamed in terror as the nurses dragged him back into an unspecified office. Truthfully speaking, the nurses had deliberately used weak thread to stitch his wounds together, just to drag him back into their office to perform... more private nursing._

_Must be the youkai pheromones. Damn (un)lucky bastard._

_(flashback end)_

...

"Haha~" Rias laughed at the memory. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot that we were devils."

"Some devil you are then." Kai stopped pouting and got up. "Well, I gotta go now. Gonna start work soon, and I gotta make an impression, I suppose." He paused and looked sheepish. "Well... more like run away from her..."

"WHERE ARE YOU, KAI?" A livid voice cut through the atmosphere, indicating that Raynare was actively hunting for her prey (Kai).

"Alright, Good luck with dealing with Genma and your girlfriend." Rias waved Kai off as he ran off into the general direction of the Ramen Palace. "Now, Ise. Will you be a gentleman and bring in my luggage?"

"Ise-san, I will help as well." Asia suddenly said, her eyes teary. "...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy... But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..."

Issei looked at Asia confusedly, but accepted her help regardless.

"Ise, I want to take a bath after this..." Rias suddenly announced. When Issei looked at her brightly, she smiled and added, "Yeah, I will wash your back for you."

"Are you serious!?"

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Ise-san and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!" Asia jumped on the bandwagon, spirialing the situation beyond Issei's expectation.

"Asia. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Is it all right if this is a proclamation of war?"

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose!"

And a friendly rivalry between innocent imouto and older onee-sama was formed, if the sparks in their eyes indicate anything else.

"Argh! That dog dares to run away?!" Raynare's voice came upstairs, but was summarily ignored.

It looks like everything was set back to normal, with a few positive changes here and there.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, severe writer's block can lead to many things. And one of it is copy and paste. Then again, read the description of the story. Shameless? Yes, definitely.**

**Aside from that, no reall announcements this time. So... yeah. What a lame author's note.**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	9. Life 8: Excalibur PT 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD. All proceeds go to Ichiei Ishibumi, and all the formal crap they say in disclaimers that I'm not aware of.

**A/N: Alright, so here I am, trying to figure what would make a good last name for Kai, and it came out... surprisingly flashy, if you ask me. I hope it wasn't too flashy, though.**

**Aside from all that, Excalibur Arc, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Or don't. I can't control you guys' actions.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**[Hyoudou Residence]**

Kai is the kind of person who is able to deal with unexpected situations that seem to pop out of nowhere and land itself on him. Proof of that extends back to how he was confronted with the whole Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel feud, and suddenly having to deal with not only his brother's increasing perverseness, but also clients that he sorely wished he never had to deal with again, due to his new devilhood.

Also, there's also the fact that he likes how he can develop new forms and techniques in his fighting style. Kiba and Koneko are very helpful in that aspect, though they seem to dislike of his dishonorable tactics and thought process. Begrudgingly acknowledge, yes, approve, yes, but like it? Hell no. Saying that Kai is the most honor-bound person you'll ever meet is the same as saying that Issei is the most gentlemanly person anyone would love to meet.

Impossible and inconceivable. Unless parallel universes exist, no way in hell are those even thinkable.

Kai's arsenal of efficient and practical tactics is seemingly endless, which is a thorn in Kiba and Koneko's side, since one is bound by the sword and the other by her morals in martial arts. Kai perceives swords and martial arts as means to an end, and don't dedicate himself to either arts. After all, what's honor and morals in a fight to the death? There's only win and loss. No rewards on either side.

"Umm... what to do..."

However, all of that is lost when confronted with waking up to find a cute girl sleeping next to him. Who also happens to be latched to him not to different to a girl reunited with her long lost boyfriend.

"Nyuu... nyuu..." Kai had to wonder, how is it that Raynare always manages to find her way into his room? He was pretty sure that he locked his windows this time, but she's still here...

Ah, well. Her snores are cute, so who cares?

"Yare yare..." Kai muttered lowly. "What am I going to do with you, Ray-chan..."

"Uun... that's Queen for you, Kai..." Raynare replied sleepily, and snuggled him in her arms further.

"Okay, it's morning, Ray-chan. Can I get up and begin my routine?"

"...Mou... it's still dawn..." she yawned and tried to force Kai back in the blanket with her. She did not anticipate Kai licking her nose though, eliciting a yelp from her and making her slacken her grip. That gave Kai enough time to get out of the iron grip of the angel.

"Not today, Ray-chan~" Kai said singsongly, smiling at her indignant pout. "If it makes you feel better, you can help me with my exercise."

The angel in question watched as Kai began stretching, taking note of how well-endowed her beau's body was... counting that one region, of course. She also noticed how there were also red scarlike tattoos outlining his arms, similar to the ones on his cheeks, but of longer berth. Even by looking at the boy's body, she can 'smell' something that had occasionally made her pause in eroticism and wonder what was invading her mind more often than not.

Casting that out of her mind, she shook her head in disapproval and replied, "And what? Sit on you and check my nails? Just like I did the last how many times?"

"Well, you didn't complain, so..." Kai shrugged and began his morning routines. "At least Ise's not complaining about his morning surprises anymore. I never knew Rias-buchou slept in her birthday suit."

Raynare sniffed, slightly annoyed at the memory of the Gremory princess. Having a more well-endowed body than herself, she can endure, but did she really have to show it off? What's more, the crimson-haired girl wasn't bothered showing it to Kai, who was more than _willing_ to look and compliment it! That part annoyed Raynare, and she was almost tempted to shank Kai with a light spear if he had not begun looking at her and complimented her as well.

It seems Raynare is a sucker for compliments.

"Yes. Well. Complaints aside, what are you going to do today?"

"Um..." Kai grunted as Raynare sat on his back. "Go to school... get some contracts... entertain a certain client again... go to work... and go home..."

"Hm." Raynare inspected her nails and hummed at his boy's response. "I see... that's all?"

"Oh, and the Occult Research Club is going to meet up at our house tonight. Something about a get together." Kai paused mid push up and turn to look at Raynare. "I hope you're fine with that?"

"Hmpf." Raynare huffed, and got off Kai. "As much as I would like to be in bed with you, Azazel-sama had informed me, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to return to base. I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Ah, okay." Kai got up and hugged the unsuspecting Raynare. "Be safe."

"I-idiot! Who do you think you're talking to?" Raynare glared at the inu hanyou, though it was diluted by the blush on her face.

"Love you too." Kai replied teasingly, and went to his closet to dress into his uniform.

...

(some hours later)

"And really... somehow, she tied me up like in one of those shibari courses I saw on TV! How am I suppose to compete with that!?" Kai complained to his client, after the two finish the client's demand. A street race between a **motorcycle** and a **sports car.**

The client in question is a black-haired man with a "bad guy" appearance, who appears to be in his 20's, but what really caught Kai's attention was how the guy smelled so much like Akeno. Not scent-wise, but rather... power-wise. Like... how can he explain... he didn't have any ways to describe it, so he decided, _'__screw subtlety__'_ and asked who the guy really is.

To his surprise, he turned out to be the damn Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, of all the damn people in the world! In other words, this was the very guy that Raynare and her friends followed. It took him a moment to calm down and ask why the big cheese of the Devil's sworn enemy would call out a devil to have a street race.

It turned out that Azazel is really a nice guy, if you ignore the race bias, his quirkiness, and his addiction to Sacred Gears. Kai also learned that there really was a Sacred Gear inside of him, but of what kind, he doesn't know. He had described that he could release destruction, and Azazel narrowed it down to [Variant Detonation]. It would have sounded plausible to Kai, but he deliberately neglected to elaborate that the wave was crimson...

Oh, well. What you don't know won't kill you.

"Haha~ it looks like Raynare really like you, Kai-kun." Azazel chuckled lightheartedly. "It pleases me that she's favors someone else rather than obsess about me."

"Even so..." Kai sighed, and scratched his head. "Anyways, while I'm around getting my ass whipped by Raynare, how's your day? Besides our little street race, of course."

"Haha..." Azazel laughed, and then sighed tiredly. "Well, it doesn't concern you yet."

"Fine. I can wait. So the payment..."

"Ah, right. You can have that motorcycle." Azazel replied absentmindedly as he started his own engine. Kai did not react for a moment, before...

"This? This Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R that I just used to race you in your Lamborghini Murcielago? The same one that I was just on when you owned my ass in the street race?" Kai elaborated to make sure he did not hear wrong. He really liked the motorcycle, after all.

"Of course. Which other motorycle do you see?"

"...Nice. A bunch of thanks and more for you." That was all Kai managed to say as Azazel got back in to drive away.

"No problem." Azazel recklessly speeded away, but not before smirking and saying his last pieces, "...I'll see you soon, heir of **Sesshōmaru**."

"...?" Kai stared after the speeding car that just basically left marks on the street, and shook his head to start the engine to go home. He got a motorcycle that he just checked for any tampering, so who cares?

That just means he doesn't have to save up money to buy a motorcycle in the future anymore. The guy could have given him a helmet, though.

...

(later that night)

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school." Mrs. Hyoudou showed everyone the pictures of little Issei.

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked." Akeno giggled in her usual ladylike persona.

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her my things!"

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past." Koneko said in a small voice, ignoring Issei's indignant 'You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!' to continue, "...Small Ise."

Issei seriously wanted to disappear on the spot. This was the common nightmare all men in the world seem to share: their embarrassing past and their baby pictures! That included and was not limited to running naked in the house, asking innocent questions about the opposite sex, seeing something a child should not be seeing at their age, and much more.

Kai, however, was glad that he had the more dignified pictures. He was, after all, adopted at the age of 10 and already had a level of maturity that was clouded by his constant immature acts. It was also a good thing everyone was sensitive enough to steer clear away from Kai's past, since he did not like to talk about it. He had declared that he'll find out about it himself, and reveal it if he wants to.

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..." Rias began chanting the mantra, as if trying to imagine just what Issei would look like. Unknown to the rest of the group, this spelled a future disaster that neither of the Hyoudou brothers want to ever remember.

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia seem to share Rias's sentiment, and both held each other's hands, sparkling eyes included.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy." And the two went off to La-La Land.

"Ara ara, so Kai doesn't have any embarrassing pictures..." Akeno seemed put out in the fact that Kai had nothing she could use as teasing material. Issei was too easy, after all.

"Ha, tough luck, Akeno-san." Kai smiled smugly, which Akeno took as a challenge. There were more way to tease someone, and baby pictures isn't the only one.

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!" Issei suddenly shouted, and Kai turned to see Kiba expertly dodging Issei's swipes. It appears that Kiba was amused with the show and decided to join in on the fun as well.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

"Unnnngh! Don't enjoy iiiiiit!"

"Hahaha, he's got you pegged, Ise." Kai laughed at his brother's misfortune.

Kiba turned the page in the photo album, and promptly turned surprised. "Do you remember this?" He pointed at one of the pictures. It was a picture of Issei and one of his childhood friends, Shidou. Issei looked at it with squinted eyes, trying to remember where he had been in that particular photo.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..." Kiba laughed, but not in his usual one. It was more... hollow.

Kai recognized that glint in Kiba's eyes. Oh, and how he recognized it. It was the same look his enemies gave him when he handed their ass to them, but of course, it was wiped away immediately with fear when he stomped them unconscious to make them lose both consciousness and memory. Only this time, it was more concentrated, and much more dedicated than Kai had ever seen. He was pretty sure that even if he had beaten Kiba up to the point he was unrecognizable, that emotion would still be as clear as day.

There was sheer, undiluted hatred in Kiba's eyes.

"This is a Holy Sword."

* * *

(few days later)

A lot had happened the past few days.

Sona Sitri and her peerage had met with the Occult Research Club to help the two peerages get acquainted with one another. And of course, Kai, being the dramatic person he is, reacted violently.

"You! The rapist president! What do you want again!?"

Sona did not have enough time to react when her newly-appointed secretary/"Pawn" Genshirou Saji stepped in to insult Kai back, calling him a wannabe thug and dissing him about his new bandanna. Kai, being the person who he is, took this as a manly challenge and immediately jumped the poor guy. The crisis was only averted when Rias and Sona placed their foot down on brawling.

Good thing, because Kai was about to use Saji as a test subject for his new weapon. Finely granulated Trinidad Moruga Scorpion peppers he managed to get imported through contacts with Rias.

Anyhow, when he was introduced, Saji began bragging about how he managed to get four Pawn pieces, and was taken aback with the pieces that the Hyoudou brother had taken. One thing led to another, and Issei and Saji seemed to have formed some kind of ill rivalry between each other when the latter laid his hands on Asia. Kai seemed to like the relationship between the two, and did nothing when they were crushing each other's hands.

Anyways, Rias had announced that the Occult Research Club would participate in the Ball Tournament, all in lieu to battle against the Student Council in a friendly game devised by humans.

The bet that the loser would make udon for the winner.

Personally, Kai was amused by the bet that was placed between the two 'Kings', and just went along with the practice. His only concern was Kiba. Ever since the house visit at his home a few days ago, Kiba had been out of it. It was definitely because of the picture of the so-called Holy Sword in one of Issei's childhood picture with his friend Shidou.

He didn't know what to do about the change of behavior, and could only hope it would subside.

But alas, that could not have been, because in the final moments of the Ball Tournament, Issei had to sacrifice his balls to save Kiba from getting out. Even if the Occult Research Club won, there was still the fact Kiba's gloomy disposition hadn't disappeared.

That was a whopping 24 hours ago.

"Hah... this is getting repetitive." Kai said boredly as he drove to his next customer's house. Once the news that he got a motorcycle got to Genma's ears, he was assigned the 'dreaded' delivery man position, and boy, did he not enjoy it. The waitresses may laugh at his misfortune, but at least they weren't interested in him. That was a big relief to Kai, who had to deal with fangirls in school.

The misfortune seemed to pile up when he drove by a strange spectacle. Two figures draped in elaborate white robes that contradict the casual clothing that typical Japanese people tend to wear in the afternoon, just right before evening. It would have helped both of them if the slightly taller one wasn't carrying such a big pack on her back that is so obviously hiding a sword that is placing Kai on edge.

As far as Kai was concerned, the sword was radiating some kind of blessed ill will towards him. Similar to the holy sword he nicked from that crazed dude, but it was more... complete. No, more pieced-together is the better explanation.

"Huh... they feel like that one priest guy, minus the crazy..." Kai muttered to himself, before shaking his head to find a place to park. His client's house was close by. However, as soon as he got off to deliver the ramen, he caught sight under one of the figure's hood.

Blue hair... and a green fringe. Huh. And he thought he'd seen every hair color the world has to offer. He shrugged, ignoring a sense of deja vu in his mind and continued walking. He did not pause to see the faces of the two who had recently arrived in Japan, and to be blunt, it was a real pity.

If he had stayed back a while longer, he would have found the next set of events... very informative.

...

"Xenovia?" one of the robed figure asked in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"...Irina." Xenovia managed to say without her voice breaking. "I'm fine."

"Hm... okay!" Her partner, Irina nodded cheerily, and looked at the city again. "Ah, Japan! It's been so long since I've breathed the air here! What was it, ten years?"

Xenovia turned to glance at the back of the ash gray-haired devil. He had a lot of explaining to do, once they have a proper reunion. Not that he knew, of course.

...

(night time)

"Holy Sword Project?"

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Rias clarified primly. The conversation started with Issei's curiosity on why Kiba had a sudden change in attitude, and why he didn't have the mindset of participating in the Ball Tournament. "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this." Asia said quietly, curious about the project as well.

"Well, large-scale organizations are bound to hide secrets that they want no one to hear about, especially the common folks. The church isn't an exception in this." Kai nodded, which Rias agreed with and continued,

"Holy Swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If devils touch the holy sword, then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as enemies."

"Just like in those video games, huh?" Kai quipped, and returned to his miniature Sacred Gear project.

"Even though there are numerous Holy Swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God, but Holy Swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

Issei nodded, and continued his questions, "Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" Kai chose to answer this question.

"If inu hanyou and cat youkai exist, along with devils and angels, then that's very possible, Ise."

"Like Kai said. Along the lines of Sacred Gears that can compete with the true holy swords, are the Longinus, the Tools that Destroy God. They're separated into four categories: the Irregular, the Cursed, the Lost, and the Forbidden. Your [Boosted Gear], Ise, belongs to the Irregular, along with twelve others, but the name 'Irregular Longinus' is only for semantics. We tend to call it the Common Ones more often."

"Wait, there are categories?" Kai asked, curious about the names.

"Yes... as I had explained before, Kai... Sacred Gears are items created by the Biblical God that are bestowed upon humans only. However... there was a deviation, namely, the Cursed. I don't know much about the Cursed, except that those who possess it are extremely dangerous and must never be underestimated, lest that person has a death wish.

"The Lost is easier to explain. Their powers are the same as the Irregular, except that they haven't made an appearance for more than two centuries, along with the curious inability to go into its 'next stage'. Forbidden... well, its entire concept can be best described as game breakers. It's like winning janken by beating rock with scissors..." Rias gazed at Kai's blank stare, and formulated a comparison that he would know, "It's like bringing knives and swords into a gunfight, and winning."

"...Oh, so it's like a real life cheat code. The more I know." Kai nods in understanding.

"Anyways, I digress. Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword. Particularly, the Excalibur." The name rang in Kai's mind. The sword that King Arthur used in his reign in Arthurian folklore. The sword was real the entire time? Then that means Arthur, Lancelot, Mordred and Morgan le Fay were real people, after all.

"So Kiba is able to use the Holy Swords?" Issei asked curiously. Rias shook her head.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either… the people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Disposed. Such a word that reflects the casual disregard of human lives. No man is allowed the right to determine another person's fate, no matter how much divine right they are give. Just because the Church is all high and mighty, what being gave them the permission to simply throw away the lives of the innocent? "Most of the people experimented on were killed, including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia covered her mouth in shock, tears covering her emerald eyes. It was understandable. Who would want the sheltered Holy Maiden to know about the atrocities committed by the Church that was so contrasting from the teachings she learned?

"The people of the Church call us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias said it with sad eyes. "When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords, those who were involved with the holy-swords, and the people of the Church…"

"Hmph..." Kai snorted in a way that conveyed his agreement. It didn't stop him from chipping his last thought, "I think I remember the reason why I'm so amoral about politics now..."

Issei gazed at his brother in thought. It had been almost seven years since he first met his adopted brother, and aside from the fact that he was everything a teenager his age could ask for, he knew absolutely little to nothing about Kai's past. Even to this day, though he knew Kai's personality very well, he doesn't know what Kai was like before the age of 10.

"...Well, I think I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Buchou, Asia. Ise, enjoy your marshmallow heaven/hell." Kai yawned and stated casually as he got up to return back to his room.

"Marshme-" Issei got out before he looked back at his Buchou, and promptly got a nosebleed, accompanied with a perverted smile, by the state of her dress: currently stripping.

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?" was all Kai heard as he closed the door.

XxX

Kai had no idea why this was happening: he was sure he didn't take any hypnotic drugs, but even then, human drugs don't work the same for devils. His entire body felt so lethargic it wasn't funny. He had trouble moving, and even his mind was urging him to go back to sleep. Back when he was converted into devildom, he didn't feel this bad, but now, even when Rias stepped in and slapped his now-swollen ass into oblivion with magic, he only managed to summon the tiniest minimal amount of energy to eat breakfast and walk to school.

Ooh... the pain.

Anyways, he eventually obeyed his instincts, mentally screaming 'Fuck it', and after lunch, he skipped his afternoon classes to earn his uninformed siesta. The inu hanyou knew very well he was in deep shit with his Buchou for skipping his classes, but as he once said to his brother, it was better to do it and apologize later than to ask for permission first. So... here he is, snoozing on the soft, comfy couch in the club room.

Damn dreams. What is it with blue hair and that green fringe, anyways? Is this his past?

Aside from the nap that lasted well past the end of school, instead of staying back to do club activities, Kai went straight home, back to where his bed was laid, all ready to be embraced by the warmth and softness that is called sleep.

Then he saw a sight that immediately cured his chronic lethargy.

The two figures that he saw on the streets yesterday, in front of the Hyoudou Residence, also known as his home. The same ones that were leaking the damnable signal that obviously meant DANGER DANGER.

"..." Kai stared at them blankly, faintly wondering if he should sneak into the house right now instead of confront them. They haven't seen him, after all. That option was taken out immediately when the front door was opened by his mother.

"Umm... Mrs. Hyoudou? Is that you?" One of the figure asked, taking off her hood and revealing chestnut hair tied into twin ponytails.

"Eh... pardon me, young miss, but who are you?" his mom asked curiously.

"Ahaha..." the girl laughed embarassedly. "Of course you wouldn't recognize me... I did act like a tomboy back ten years ago. It's me, Shidou Irina!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. Issei had once talked about his childhood friend, how they would play the hero game and play Pokemon on their Gameboy, and the like. He never mentioned the gender, and from the way Issei addressed this Shidou, Kai had assumed that Shidou would be a boy.

What a twist. It looks like Shidou Irina was a girl all along.

"Ara ara! Irina-chan! It's been so long!" Mrs. Hyoudou said in genuine surprise. She wasn't the only one "And who is your friend here?"

"Ah, this is Xenovia! Xenovia, meet my friend's mom!"

"Ah, where's my manners? You girls come in. It's not polite to talk at the front door." Mrs. Hyoudou gestured the girls in, and closed the door.

"...Well, I'll be. Wonder how Issei's going to react. Should I tell him?" Kai assumed a thinking pose, before shrugging. "Nah. Better to see his reaction."

Kai finally went out of his hiding spot and stared at what he just witnessed. So this is what Kai got so far. Shidou Irina and this Xenovia are probably visiting Shidou's childhood friend, who happened to be Hyoudou Issei, and not only that, these two are exorcists carrying heavy duty extermination weapons meant for doing away evil. From the looks of it, they are well proficient in their respective uses as well.

Xenovia was carrying a large pack with her, so that must mean she favors overwhelming strength. Shidou Irina was much more subtle in her arsenal, if her aura and appearance say anything else, so she must be adept at multiple weapons..

Damn it. And those two just enter what used to be a sanctuary for Kai. What to do...

Oh, what a dumbass he is. That presence hiding thing that Koneko mentioned... he had always used this on a subconscious basis, and those two had not even noticed him. If they were exorcists, then they should have noticed him when he saw them. If that's the case, then they shouldn't be suspicious about his race as well, and think that he's a human...

Kai walked to his home, and opened the front door, "I'm home!"

"Ah, hold on a moment, girls." Kai saw his mom walk into the hallway. "Ah, Kai! Just in time! Come here, come here, I want you to meet Ise's friend." Kai adopted a curious expression and followed his mom into the living room, where two women were seated. "Girls, this is Kai. We took him in years ago, and he's already like a big brother to Ise!" she chirped excitedly.

"Nice to meet you two." Kai bowed, not betraying the unease he felt. Irina stood to return her own bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kai. How's Issei?" Irina asked with a smile, which Kai returned.

"Oh, he's fine. Weird things happen to him, but he's alright. I bet he never thought you were a girl, though."

"Oh? He told you about me? I'm flattered." Irina beamed and flushed, feeling squeamish and sat down. Kai paid no attention to her, and focused on the blue haired girl.

The two of them stared at each other, both with their own reason for doing so. Kai was curious as to why he felt comfortable looking at her, despite, what Issei would call, the scary eyes. Granted, they look like they were glaring at him, but there was a hint of softness in them. Not only that, why did it look like her eyes were about to tear up?

"...So... who are you?" Kai asked bluntly.

"...You don't remember me, huh..." the blue-haired girl shook her head. "My name is Xenovia. No surname. Now, tell me Rengoku, why are you here?"

Kai looked at Xenovia confusedly. Who the hell is this Rengoku? "Isn't it obvious? I live here."

"Let me rectify myself, then. _How_ are you here?" Xenovia repeated, this time much sharper, and from her tone, she meant business. The gray haired boy finally understood the meaning now, but didn't show it. She was talking about something he doesn't know about... and with what his dreams were showing him, he might finally get the pieces of his past together.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." Kai half-lied and stood up to leave. "I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me."

The occupants watched Kai leave, before Mrs. Hyoudou voiced her question, "Is there something wrong, Xenovia-chan? and what is this Rengoku I hear about?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you this agitated before, Xenovia. Unless..." Irina looked like she figured something out and excitedly shouted, "He must be someone you know!"

Xenovia glared softly at the place where Kai was recently seated at, and sighed even softer than her glare.

"...We've met."

* * *

**[Occult Research Club]**

A few hours after the little vocal skirmish between the two, Issei and Asia came home, also with unease in their body. Issei was shocked at the revelation that his childhood friend was in fact, a girl. To his shock, she was an exorcist, and he knew that she knew that he was a devil. The look in her eyes and her statement implied as much.

Issei and Asia got away as fast as they could, and met up with Kai. He was leaning on the wall, as though he had expected the two of them to come rushing up to their room. A quick explanation later, Asia told Issei she didn't want to make contact with people related wth the Church, and the Hyoudou's went down to the living room. Issei was ready to spring into action if the two girls made any indication to bring harm, but Kai... was more reserved.

As much as he understood Issei's apprehension, he can't just tell his brother to stop being stiff. That would just make it suspicious. Also, Issei noticed that there was something between his brother and Xenovia. They had a glaring contest, which was interrupted by the other female's prattles, before resuming again. Anyhow, nothing major happened, and the exorcist duo left after 30 minutes.

Rias was almost blubbering when she finally came home. She was aware of the presence of Holy Swords coming into her territory, and was situated in the Hyoudou Residence. By the time she arrived, the aura had already left, and none of her cute servants were harmed in any way. So relieved she was, that she allowed Issei to wallow in her breasts, until Asia stepped in with her adorable, innocent pout to prevent that.

The next day, it was revealed that the two exorcists had called for a meeting to reach a negotiation. Since this was Gremory territory, they had to receive a permission of some sort from the owner, Rias Gremory, to carry out their mission, whatever it could be.

...Only a few more minutes before the meeting, and Kiba was becoming livid as the minutes passed. Kai knew what he had to do.

"...Ise. Come here a little." he nudged his brother. From a safe distance away, he continued in a hushed tone, "You know how Kiba hates Holy Swords and all that, right?"

"Yeah... what are you planning, Kai-nii?" Issei whispered back.

"You know those two girls that came to our house the other day?" When Issei nodded confusedly, Kai sighed tiredly. There has to be a limit to how dense Issei could be. "Those two were carrying Holy Swords. And they're coming this way."

Issei's eyes widened in shock. "T-then, what should we do?"

Kai urged him to lean in more and revealed what his plan included. Finally the two separated and approached Kiba.

"Kiba... please forgive us for this." Issei apologized in advance, leaving a confused Kiba. The knight certainly did not expect Issei to lunge forward and hold him in place. "Now, Kai-nii!"

"Yosh! Take this, Kiba!" Kai quickly went behind and knocked Kiba out with a firm prod to the neck, making the blonde knight slump forward into blissful unconsciousness.

...

...

"...Okay... I think you owe me an explanation, Kai." Rias asked, perturbed by the sudden show.

Kai pointed at the door, and Rias got the message immediately. They had a meeting with exorcists who happened to have Holy Swords. "There's your answer."

...

"Recently the Holy Swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Irina explained. She didn't take into account that there were two honestly confused devils and continued prattling away.

Rias saw their faces, and answered their unanswered question, "Excalibur itself doesn't exist." She turned to apologize, "I'm sorry. Some of my servants recently became devils, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nodded at the request. "Excalibur broke in the Great War a long time ago." Issei had a look of disbelief, as though asking to refute that statement. Xenovia took that moment to do so.

"Now it looks like this." She took off the cloth bound to her sword and revealed it. It appeared as an elaborately designed two-handed sword that spelled destruction to whatever it makes contact with. "This is Excalibur."

Issei shivered in fear and awe at the sight of the dangerous sword. It was apparent that if he was even scraped by the sword, he would cease to exist. His instinct and mind both acknowledged that this was truly the ultimate weapon to slay evil with.

On the other hand, Kai stared at the blade serenely. He was supposed to feel fear, and shiver at the aura it exudes, just like everyone else in the room, but... strangely enough, he felt at peace instead. This blade once emitted an ill intent towards him when it was hidden by the cloth, but now, it hummed a familiar feeling that Kai had once felt, but where...

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were recreated. The Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia explained as she wrapped the Excalibur away. Kai was just moments away from touching the blade, and snapped out of it instantly when she named the sword fragment.

Irina took out what looked like a rope, which then morphed into a katana. "Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." Irina said with pride.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils, we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." she said with confidence.

"...Are you underestimating us, Shidou-san?" Kai said in an annoyed voice. Irina only smiled challengingly at Kai.

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias interrupted to ensure that a brawl wouldn't occur. Hell, Kiba was still unconscious behind the desk she was seated at. How hard did Kai hit him, anyways?

Xenovia continued the meeting, "The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." She took a breather, and... "The ones that stole them were the Grigori. More precisely, Kokabiel was the one who masterminded all this."

Kai looked and stared at the duo like a watchdog Now that he thought about it, the two of them were quite cute. Especially Xenovia, who continued talking about whatever it was she was talking about. There was something about her that just stuck to his mind like a small piece of Lego on another small piece of Lego, yet he doesn't know why, either.

...Maybe a fight to clear things up?

Xenovia felt the stare and managed to ignore it, albeit with great effort. "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes became chilling. "Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Kai looked at his Master, and sighed at the way she glared at the duo. 'Pissed off' is an understatement, yet it was the only way Kai could describe how she looked. He decided to interfere on her behalf, "So you're saying that we could have some ulterior motive in this scandal, and the higher-ups, whoever they may be, want us to not interfere in any way, or else there will be consequence?"

"Yes. That's a faster way to put it." Xenovia replied casually.

Kai looked at Rias, who allowed him to continue. "Then you should know how strong a pure-blooded devil's pride is, Xenovia. Especially if she's the younger sister of Maou Lucifer. It's pretty damn obvious that if she did team up, she'll bring shame to the family, right Buchou?" Getting a nod from her, he continued, "Well, it's settled! We're not teaming up with those crows, even if they offered something nice to us."

Xenovia stared at Kai intensely, who stared back as intensely. Then she laughed. "I see. Hearing that is good enough. It appears Maou's little sister has someone reliable on her side after all... Kokabiel is hiding in this town as we speak, and even if we formed an alliance with the devils, it would only affect the balance of the Three Faction."

"There's only the two of you..." Kai noted out loud, before widening his eyes.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias suddenly asked,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered plainly.

"Basically, it's a suicide mission." Kai said blankly and Rias picked up on it,

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

""Yes."" the duo answered with straight eyes.

"….…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

Kai scoffed in disgust. This was the last thing he had in mind about how the mission would go. "Extreme? Please, Rias-sama. This is just plain stupidity."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Hyoudou Kai, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?

"...You haven't changed since that day, haven't you Kai?" the blue-haired exorcist murmured in a tone of familiarity. Kai was about to ask, but she cut it off, "…Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined the offer.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina apologized and followed Xenovia. Kai watched as the two begin to leave. Then they stopped and looked in the same direction... at Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said in a tone meant for business... wait... business... exorcist... fuck.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina followed up in a surprised tone.

"….…Ummmmm….…I….…I….….…"

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy Maiden" Asia will also get shocked as well."

"….….….….…" Asia made a perplexed expression, not knowing how to react.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Kai scowled. He had seen the girl try to pray, only to get shocked for doing so. Hell, he even pitied the girl for being unable to read the Bible, to the point he suffered a major headache to reach a few verses for her. Asia was already like a little sister to him and here Irina is, stating that Asia no longer believes in God.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said with sharp eyes, and Irina gazed at Asia with an amazed expression.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia replied with a sad expression. Then, Xenovia took out her sword and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

A bad decision, on Issei's part. Kai, as well.

"Don't touch her." Issei said clearly, standing in front of Asia to protect her. Kai moved to stand beside Issei. "If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a 'Witch'." Kai was suppressing an urge to simply go up and slap the girl for her indirect insult, but this was now a situation that demands remedial attention rather forceful action.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"...Xenovia. I don't know what world you come from, but from where I'm from, connections are one of the most fundamental parts that make up a being, whether they be a saint or a demon." Kai said firmly. He caught the retort that was about to come out and continued, "Don't give me that shit about the love of God and how Asia didn't pray enough. I'm Shinto and I don't understand half the shit the Bible says, so don't go semantics on me."

"..." Xenovia remained silent, and finally asked, "What are you to Asia?"

Kai looked at Asia, and wrapped an arm around her. "...She's my little sister. Therefore, my family." Asia flushed at gray-haired boy's declaration.

Issei nodded in agreement, too pissed to be embarrassed and continued, "Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies!"

The blue-haired exorcist's eyes sharpened. "Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from only two devils. Gremory. I think you haven't educate them enough?"

"Hahahaha!" Kai began laughing hysterically, interrupting Rias' reprimanding. All hopes of establishing a pact without violence went down the drain the moment Kai laughed like that. Rias was too familiar with that kind of laugh, after all. "Me, educated? I'm educated. I just don't like you. That's all."

Xenovia twitched, and pointed Excalibur Destruction at Kai. "...Why don't you back up that claim then? Fight me."

Kai gazed at the girl for a moment, then grinned maniacally, baring his fang for the world to see. "With pleasure, exorcist!"

She gazed lividly at the inu hanyou's declaration, but mentally chastised herself for being the one to lose control. That did not last long, however, as it was replaced with anticipation. To see what her long-lost friend has to offer.

_'...I wonder if you've gotten any stronger the last time I saw you... Rengoku Kai...'_

* * *

**A/N: First part of the Excalibur Arc, finish! Just how is Xenovia connected to Kai's past? How protective can Issei possibly get? Will Kiba ever wake up from his induced unconsciousness because of Kai and Issei?**

**I don't know, I'm still working that out! You'll find out when the next chapter's up!**

**Now please... can you guys kindly review? Until then!**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


	10. Life 9: Excalibur PT 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD, and this may be getting old to you guys. I don't care about that. I kinda like writing random crap in the disclaimer.

**A/N: So the Excalibur arc of this story will put some emphasis on Kai's past and how he's related to Xenovia, as well as his past. Not too much of a spoiler, so...**

**Whatever! Enjoy!**

**Or don't. I don't control you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**[Sports Field]**

The match would commence at the place the Occult Research Club booked to practice for the Ball Tournament, since it was the only area where havoc can be wrecked without serious damage to the buildings. The only difference this time is that the surroundings was enveloped with a barrier to ensure that civilians wouldn't witness a surreal battle, protecting the secret of the occult from the ordinary eye.

"Then, let us begin." Xenovia declared. The exorcist duo took off their robes, revealing black battle purpose clothes and revealed their Excalibur's. From Issei's perspective, they didn't show much skin, but it was erotic nonetheless. After all, their curves and hip were above average!

"...Ise. Why are you fighting as well? I believe I brought this on myself." Kai muttered under his breath next to Issei.

"Kai-nii. If you thought that I would stay back as you go head to head with Excalibur, then you're wrong!" Issei stated firmly, which was only sullied by the pervy glint in his eyes. Kai stared at his brother, and then nodded approvingly. He then followed the exorcists' action, taking off his dress shirt to wear only his undershirt.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the Holy Swords!" Rias warned her Pawns behind the barrier.

"...I doubt my clothes will escape unscathed." Kai folded his shirt and placed it near the barrier, and got up to stare fixedly at Xenovia. "Well, let's not waste more time, lady."

"Hyoudou Issei-kun!" Irina's sudden outburst interrupted Kai's thought, and making him drift towards the strange sparkle in her eyes.

"Wh-what the..."

"I can't believe my old friend became a Devil during our time apart... Is destiny toying with us to cause such a tragedy?!" Irina questioned in her ever-cheerful voice. Issei let out a confused 'Haah?', which was ignored by Irina in favor for her raving, this time with tears falling and posing semi-erotically, for reasons unknown. "I finally became compatible with a Holy Sword and even flew over the sea thinking I could be of use... Ah, could this be another of our Lord's trial?! ...But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

"...The hell? Does this girl have some obsessive fetish for faith or something?" Kai asked no one in particular.

Irina finished her speech and charged at Issei, who dodged just in time with only a scratch on his dress shirt. "I don't actually know what you are on about... But! [Boosted Gear!]"

[Boost!]

Issei activates his Gear, surprising the the girls the Hyoudou's were against. Xenovia spoke up, "Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

"Surprise surprise. You got a reunion between two childhood friends, and now you get a Longinus Possessor. You want more?" Kai said distractedly.

Xenovia looked at Kai and appraised his build and body posture. Even when he's distracted, she couldn't see any openings to exploit. "...Enough chitchat." she stated to the distract hanyou, pointing Excalibur Destruction at Kai. "Take out your Gear, Rengoku. I wish to see how far you've gotten in the past ten years."

Kai's eyes narrowed at Xenovia. How she knew he had a Sacred Gear is questionable, but that can be asked later. "...I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I have a Gear, I don't plan on using it haphazardly. And besides, what's with you calling me Rengoku, huh?"

Xenovia looked confused. "Are you not the heir of the Rengoku clan, Kai?"

Rias widened her eyes in realization. Her [Pawn] was full of surprises. First, she finds out that he did have a Sacred Gear and now... Rengoku... a clan of demon slayers who claim to be direct descendents of the Killing Perfection, Sesshomaru-sama... that's one clue down.

"...No matter. You are now a devil, and I am an exorcist." Xenovia declared solemnly, and positioned herself into a two-handed stance. "I will bring judgment upon you with my own hands. In the name of God."

Cue scowl from the judged. "...Amen." Kai finished mockingly, which made her eyes widen in surprise. Ignoring his immense headache, he charged at the bluenette, fist coated in Touki and punched. It was blocked by the sword, but she still flew back a few feet away. "...Ouch." Kai blew at his sizzling, but otherwise unhurt, knuckles. "Okay, punching the sword is out then."

"Are you actually testing yourself in a match, Rengoku? I thought you've learned by then." Xenovia flew at Kai, and slashed at Kai. He swiftly dodged, but the sword impacted the ground and exploded, making the ground collapse into a large crater. Kai almost fell on the ground from the sudden miniature earthquake. The Hyoudou's became shocked at the force of just one swing of the sword.

"This Excalibur was named after its ability. It's a mass of destruction packed into a sword, so there's nothing it can destroy." she declared confidently, without any doubt.

Kai narrowed his eyes. A sword that will eliminate him upon contact... UPON contact. So as long he doesn't get hit, then it's fine. Otherwise, he can kiss his ass goodbye to the world. He cursed softly under his breath and gazed attentively at Xenovia. So far, she showed a comfortable flow in that one slash, so she must be an expert in heavy weaponry. The fact that she uses two hands might open the possibility that she can dual wield as well, but that's debatable as of now.

"Mou, Xenovia! Going off and sending dirt everywhere... you got dirt on my clothes!" Irina complained nearby, having tripped when the quake occurred.

"Allow me to dust that off, then!" Issei suddenly shouted, flying towards at Irina with a 'genius' plan in his head. It was pretty apparent what he was thinking by the look on his face. The twin tailed girl immediately ducked and confronted her perverted friend again.

If punching is out of the question, then taking another route is the alternate answer. He took out one of his holy-swords, which was recharged by Raynare a few days ago. Due to her training with the peerage back in the training camp, her light is now much more potent and thus, will yield more result.

"A holy-sword? How did you come across that?" Xenovia questioned abruptly, seeing a mass-produced holy-sword in the hands of a devil.

"I stole it!" Kai replied, wielding the sword in his personal stance, and charged at Xenovia. He aimed at Xenovia's head, which she blocked, and punched at her stomach with his free hand. She was blown back a few feet, and recovered quickly to slash at Kai. He whipped the sword behind his back to slash vertically at her, and Xenovia suddenly changed the trajectory of her slash with the goal of destroying the incoming sword.

She had the goal of proving that Excalibur Destruction will utterly destroy all his chances at victory...

Only to hit the air, where the holy-sword was suppose to be. Unseen by her, Kai had whipped his sword behind his back to drop it into his other hand, and backhand slashed at the unsuspecting exorcist's sword arm. She avoided it just in time, but still got a nick at her arm.

One would question if Kai is actually a [Knight] if they saw how he used his sword.

His goal is to somehow disarm the Excalibur user and put her in a position that would force her to surrender. As he is right now, he can't even put a dent on her avoid-that-or-you're-fucked sword, and from what he saw her use with it, she hid her reliance on sheer brute strength with that natural flow in her strikes.

"...You're good, Rengoku." Xenovia smiled heatedly.

"You're not bad yourself, though you lack technique." Kai shrugged and assumed his stance again. Xenovia got back in hers as well, and they resumed their match/battle.

Meanwhile, Issei finally finished outlining his 'master' plan and with the blessing of Chichigami and a thousand virgins in the clouds above, he reached his Limit Break state and said his heartfelt piece... "Sorry for stripping you." Oh! So eloquent and pure!

"Obscene!" Irina said otherwise, and avoided his tackle like a woman running away from a molester.

"Hmph! You will never understand me, Irina-chan! Be still and receive my blessing!" Issei shouted with a perverted expression, and resumed his relentless tackles. The members watching were shocked by his power of lechery, and commented,

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

"Goodness, Ise! Why can't you use this power besides perverted things!?"

Issei was unfazed by those comments, and was only encouraged further. That lead to him reaching her personal space in a burst of speed reminisce of Kiba's God-speed.

"Eh?! You caught up with me!?" Irina gasped in surprise. Issei replied with a dive towards her, and a lecerous face clad on his If anyone could read his mind accurately, they would hear him cry 'Itadakimasu!'

Irina ducked down, making Issei fly past Irina and through the barrier erected around the battleground. Where Asia and Koneko were conveniently standing at.

*TOUCH* *TOUCH*

*STRIP* *STRIP*

Everything that could be considered clothing on Asia's and Koneko's were blown off, revealing them in their birthday suits. Dress Break was a success. The blood overflowing in his brain dripped out of Issei's nose as he witnessed the spectacle of girl clothes getting shredded into nonexistence to reveal the forbidden zones that are every manly man's desire.

"Noooo!" Asia cried in embarrassment, crouching to cover her valley and garden. Koneko, on the other hand began trembling and her fist clenched into white knuckle.

"Thank you very much! Wait, I mean, Koneko-chan! This is a mistake! I mean, it worked! Er, I mean, small oppai are good as well! Wait, Shidou Irina dodged! I-!"

"…You super lecher!" Koneko sent a nasty uppercut at Issei, sending him back into the barrier where he landed violently on the ground, and remain still for moments to pass.

Kai was blown back by another crater-creating slash after dodging it, and landed next to Issei, whose was still down. "...Wake up, idiot brother."

"Um... Ise-kun? Are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"...I refuse..." Issei grunted as he got up from his shocking slug. "...It's the sole technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it….… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…" Issei got back into his battle stance and affirmed his passion, ""I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

"...Show her, Ise." Kai deadpanned, and ran back to his own fight.

"To be able to fight just for those motives...! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

Back to the other match, Kai ignored Irina's cry of 'Amen!' in favor of throwing his lightsaber at Xenovia, its trajectory similar to a dart. She easily dodged the flying sword, but she didn't expect Kai to procure two more holy-swords out of nowhere. The hanyou began to employ what little he knew about dual wielding against Xenovia.

Although it was suppose to be basic training, Kai found that using two swords was just as useful as using one hand to punch while using a sword to fight, although he couldn't punch anymore. While extremely efficient, dual wielding had its cons, though. In fact, it was a real pain in the ass, to be honest. Kai is ambidextrous, but he was originally right-handed. The cause of ambidexterity was on a whim when he decided he needed to take notes faster in junior high, and it just stuck after that.

But aside from that, in terms of practicality, dual wielding is just like controlling two separate half-bodies at the same time, and while it allows an easier and fluid flow between offense and defense, it was easier said than done. Being originally right-handed made things harder since he tends to ignore what his left hand is doing and it's just hanging around like, 'Hey, what's up?'.

And so, for Kai, it is very imperfect, but he hid it by striking at Excalibur with his right, and taking advantage of the spots left open with his left. Very basic usage, if you ask any swordsman.

"This is going nowhere!" Xenovia lost her patience and slammed the Excalibur into the ground, causing the place to quake again.

"Are you serious?" Kai got back up, and looked at his brother again. "Oi, Ise!" Kai abandoned the match to rush over to his brother, who was now down. He was nicked by Irina's Excalibur, but even a little flesh wound caused by an Excalibur fragment was enough to put him down. Kai began to wonder if this was really worth destroying.

"Enough. I think this is enough, don't you think?" Rias announced, getting everyone's attention. Kai and Irina nodded in agreement, and it took Xenovia a while before she nodded as well. "Very well, then. This match is a draw."

"...I think we'll have to postpone our match a while, Xenovia. While I enjoyed it, looks like my idiot here was wounded." Kai smirked.

"I... I'm not... idiot..." Issei replied with no strength in his voice.

Kai was expecting Xenovia to smile a little and reply back, but he got a disappointed scowl and a scoff from her while she wrapped her sword back in the blessed cloth instead. "...We're leaving, Irina. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier." Xenovia turned to look at Kai again, and turned to Issei. "I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing Dragon" has already awakened." With that final statement, she began to leave. "You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

"Ah, wait for me, Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Kai stared after the leaving exorcist duo, and looked around at everyone barring Koneko and Asia. Those two were still stark naked.

"...What's her problem?" Kai asked to himself, scratching his head. Girls and their problems... does this apply to Xenovia as well? He wasn't so sure anymore, since she seems tomboyish. "...Buchou. I'm going home. Look after Ise for a while."

"Wait, Kai!" He ignored her call and just continued his trek. There was too much to think about now. And Kai doesn't like that at all.

* * *

(next day)

**[Ramen Palace]**

"Yo, Kai. I need you to... what's wrong this time?" Akatsuki asked, mildly curious about Kai's lack of reaction. Usually, he would flip out whenever someone asks him to , but today... nope.

Last night, Kai didn't go home at all. He went to the park with the fountain and laid down on the bench to think about his situation, before trying to force his brain to begin working on searching any memories that he might not find familiar. It didn't help him at all, only making him sleepy to the point he said 'Whatever' and slept at the same bench. Not a wise choice, since his back and neck ached from the unfamiliar gesture of sleeping.

"...Girl problems, I guess." Kai responded dully.

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow, interested. "Oh? Try me, then."

Kai deadpanned at Akatsuki. "Oh, and I'm gonna sit here and reveal my life with the opposite sex in front of someone who could potentially point me out in public and make me a laughingstock."

"Yes." Akatsuki replied with a blink.

Kai sighed deeply... sure why not? He needs someone to vent out all the frustration. "Okay, how the hell do I respond to a girl that somehow knows me and I don't know her because of some stupid memory loss, and how do I tell her that I lost my memory without somehow hurting her feelings?"

Akatsuki looked at Kai like he was stupid. "You serious?"

"You can help?" Kai looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Hell no. Girl is ackin' cray cray." Akatsuki responded immediately, in a completely foreign accent Kai didn't recognize off the bat. If he had to take a guess, it sounded like one of those American ghetto tone or whatever the name is.

"..." Kai looked at Akatsuki silently, and then laid his head down on the table again. Even if it was his shift, he really didn't feel like driving right now. "I knew it..."

Akatsuki looked at Kai, and then back to the dish he was just washing, and then back at Kai. "Look. I know I'm not the most sensitive guy in the world, but there are some situation where you gotta be blunt. Subtlety can only take you so far, and from what you said, this girl, whoever she is, apparently isn't good at detecting subtlety."

"Wow... for once, our piece of shit of a Boss is actually talking sense about girls in general." One of the waitress spoke up. Akatsuki and Kai wisely ignored her, since insulting the boss out loud is one of the many pleasures of working at his place.

"And what? Go up to her and say, 'Hi. I lost my memory. Can I grope your boobies to help me out?'? As much as that sounds nice, I don't think that will help the problem."

"...That does sound nice, in fact." Akatsuki said with a dopey face, and shook his head. "No, I meant... you don't know what will happen if you keep the problem to yourself all the time, and trust me when I say this. Keeping secrets tend to make the other parties angrier than revealing it. I say go to her and tell her, and bear the consequences. At least it will be less than when they find out instead."

Kai looked at Akatsuki. As much as he was suspicious, he was also the only other person besides the Occult Research Club he knew he could trust as well. There were also his friends back at his old school, but he can't afford to drag them into this. A very conflicting relationship, albeit on a friendly scale is the best way to describe it. "...Fine. I'll try your answer. I guess I'll be skipping work today then, boss." Kai replied as he left the restaurant.

"You're working extra hours, and helping out in the kitchen then. See you then, boya." Akatsuki said flippantly, waving the leaving Kai behind his back.

The hanyou got on his motorcycle, and drove around the city idly while planning out his... plan. Kiba has that impulsive hatred towards Excalibur, so he's pretty sure that Kiba won't be too pleased to see him. On the other hand, directing that hatred towards a weapon, a tool is just plain foolish. Just because Kai got his wrist broken once by a baseball bat doesn't mean he should hold a grudge against all the bats in the world... he would hold the grudge towards the person who broke his wrist.

So the question is, who was responsible for the hatred?

The answer came as quickly as he asked it mentally, though it didn't really answer his question.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the Father in heaven!"

The exorcist duo in their white robes were praying on the road, asking for charity. Kai couldn't help but sweatdrop at how much they managed to stand out. Everyone was either walking by ignoring them or giving them odd glances. And by the look of it, Issei, Koneko, and the secretary Saji were also looking at them like they were pitying them.

A devil pitying an exorcist... that must be the joke of the century.

"Yo, Ise." Kai called out in a low voice as to not get the duo's attention.

"Kai-nii... where were you? You weren't home last night."

"Oi oi. Don't ask me that. I had too much to think about, so I slept at the park. More imprtantly, what the hell are those two doing?"

"...Beats me." Issei said, as clueless as Kai was. He had called Saji to ask him for an alliance to destroy Excalibur, and Koneko tagged along because he was acting suspicious. Once the team was made on the spot (Saji was still trying to run away), they spent the next twenty minutes searching for Irina and Xenovia, only to meet up with his brother, and it led to this.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs." Xenovia said scornfully.

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." The blue haired exorcist pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn quite artistically, but there was no way that was a saint. Just because there's a guy in robes with a halo and an angel in background doesn't mean that's automatically a saint. Did they get scammed or something?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!" Irina tried to assuage her partner's ire.

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"….…I think it's….…Saint….…Peter….…?" Kai looked at the aforementioned picture... and sighed deeply. Saint Peter had a much more epic beard, and he has a more hopeful face. This guy in the picture doesn't, and he just looks all dark.

Xenovia seemed to share the same sentiment. "Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

***RUMBLE***

The sound of their stomachs rumbled, quickly ending the little spat, and the two of them dropped onto the ground.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs, or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"...How about we raid a temple?" Xenovia offered, holding her Excalibur up for emphasis and grinning evilly.

"And bring their money box back?" Irina followed up, grinning as evilly as Xenovia. The devils watching began to sweatdrop. This is truly the secret workings of the Church at its finest.

"Actually, forget that. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's slay that painting."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

"Then let's slay the merchant who sold us the scribble and get our money back!"

"Don't call Saint Paul a scribble, you heretic!"

"So he's not Saint Peter after all, you heretic!"

And their argument continues again. Kai and Issei began to rub their foreheads at the accumulating headache. These were the two girls they got into an argument with? Doesn't look like them at all. At least, not anymore.

...

(later)

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Issei was whimpering. His wallet was dried up by now, and he was forced to look at his brother to help him out. How two girls managed to get five, no six helpings of lunch, along with two dishes with dessert, and another two bowls of miso soup is beyond Issei's understanding. Are their stomachs black holes or something?

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

For this?! An empty wallet... if it weren't for his pride as a man, Issei would have asked Koneko to help him pay for the meal as well... good thing was there as well.

"...How long have they gone without eating?" Kai whispered to himself, watching the duo dwindle away his wallet. At least he wasn't suffering as much as Issei is. His money wasn't his, after all. It belonged to the delinquents who still dared to ambush him.

Wait... maybe Genma's place would have given the whole thing for free... but then they would have to suffer the horrific food called mapo tofu as well...

...Oh well. Either way, they're essentially getting free meals, and who was Kai to pass on this opportunity?

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia finally said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?" Issei said, while holding down his emotions.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while holding her cross.

And the headache turned into pain inside the head. Anything related to God is taboo to devils, even a cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina smiled with a cute face. Issei mentally commented that the two really looked like pretty girls when they look normal. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath.

"So... why did you come to us?" Xenovia asked firmly. "I doubt that you found us by chance and gave us free meals."

"Ah... well..."

"They may have been looking for you guys, but I was there by chance." Kai began, looking at Xenovia. "By the way, I've been thinking about you, Xenovia."

Said exorcist became silent, her hair shadowing her eyes, before she replied, "Huh... I'm flattered, I suppose. For you to think about me."

"Flattered, huh..." Kai murmured, and continued, "So is it flattering if I don't know what the hell you were talking about yesterday?" His questions may be insignificant in a crisis like this, but he wants answers. Legitimate answers. NOW. And this is a good time to turn push into shove.

Xenovia looked perturbed, "...Like I said, you are a devil originally from the Ren-"

"And what is this Rengoku you talk about?" Kai interrupted, stopping her from completing her answer. "Why am I being called a name I don't even know? Who the hell are you? And lastly... how the hell do you know me?" He asked the last question with an edge that threatened to cut what little was left of the neutrality between the devils and exorcists.

"O-oi, Kai-nii..." Issei tried to calm his brother down, but that was returned with a uncharacteristically harsh glare from his brother. Koneko remained silent as she watched the hanyou proceed with staring intensely at Xenovia.

"..." Hairs shadowing her eyes again, she asked calmly, "...Let me ask this, then... Kai. Did you really... forget about me?" Even though it was in a calm voice, there was something else hidden in that veil of calmness. Something Kai and Koneko were able to identify, since they were so familiar with it, aside from their youkai blood.

Undiluted sadness.

Kai calmed down once he discerned what it was that was in Xenovia's tone. "...I don't think you know my situation yet. I lost my memories when I was 10, so everything before that is a blank. If I knew you before I was 10... then I'm sorry." Kai said evenly, and apologized with a bow.

"..." Xenovia looked saddened, biting her lips as she digests the realization of a friend losing his memories... "Can I tell you a story then?"

"...I'm all ears." The bluenette glanced at the hanyou, and began her tale...

* * *

_(flashback, ten years ago)_

**_[Vatican Church, Italy]_**

_There was once a girl who was raised all her life in the headquarters of the Church, Rome. She never knew her parents, but that urge to search for them was erased and replaced with an endeavor in training and studies for God and her religion. Her whole life was meant to prepare her to wield the Holy Sword, and thus, she never really experienced a proper childhood. She became reclusive, she treated everything seriously, she was taught to treat everything seriously, and very rarely does she act out of that persona._

_Shame. Because of this, she lacks the common knowledge a normal person her age would have._

_That all went to a certain halt when-_

_"Hey, you little runt! Why so serious?"_

_She met a certain man. Someone whose very nature came into conflict with everything she was taught. It was better to say that he was the direct antithesis and worse, he had absolutely no respect in the sacred place he was treading his foot on._

_He wore an elaborate kimono of some Eastern influence, and a sashinuki hakama which is gathered at the ankles, producing a 'ballooning' effect. Also, he wore black ankle-high boots of the same influence as his kimono._

_Aside from his silver white hair, which she assumed was a result of his training like that Siegfried, the man had really strange features. His eyes were golden, not unlike hers, but much more piercing. His face was adorned with red scarlike whiskers, along with a crescent moon on his forehead, and his ears are pointy like an elf. Oh, and he had a really large fur pelt draped over his right shoulder._

_"Ah, lighten up will you? My boy can at least smile at the stupidity of everything around him." he said as he watch the young bluenette gaze at him appraisingly._

_"Who are you?" she finally asked._

_The man began chuckling, and settled in a very ridiculous pose. "Haha... I thought you wold never ask! Feast your eyes upon me and burn it into your innermost memories! I am the man whose very name make men quiver in fear and women in lust! I am the all powerful and infinitely sexy number one dog youkai you'll ever see! I am the reincarnation of Sesshomaru-sama, the Killing Perfection, your personal her-"_

_"Enough of that stupid introduction, Rengoku." A sweet voice cut in and the man's head fell straight into the marble pavement. Xenovia looked up and shivered slightly. The smiling nun, also known as her swordmaster/caretaker had easily slapped the man into oblivion, and the sweet smile didn't do her justice._

_"Aww, come on, Quarta-chan! The runt looked like she needed cheering-" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a flying kick into the face, courtesy of blurred white something that settled into a miniature version of the idiotic man._

_"Otou-san, you idiot! You left me in the front of this place where people looked at me weirdly so you can go off to flirt with some little girl, you goddamn lolicon!"_

_"Oi! I call it 'admiring the non-pubescent', shitty son of mine! I'm NOT a lolicon!"_

_"Say that to Okaa-san, shitty dad of mine! She's your age, and I'm already taller than her!"_

_"That's because of your damn growth hormones! Don't sass your mother's lack of growth hormones, ungrateful squirt!"_

_"YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU DAMN GEEZER?!"_

_"GEEZER!? KID, I'LL PUNT YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO JAPAN!"_

_"HEEEY!" the nun finally screamed out, breaking the two lookalikes out of their argument. The two glared at whoever was interrupting their argument, before shrinking in fear at the bluenette's master. "Care to explain why an argument broke out in the sanctity of this church?"_

_""He started it!"" Father and son blamed each other, and glared at each other in a comical fashion._

_Xenovia looked at the two white haired men in disapproval. From the little amount of time she had seen them, they had broken at least two Commandments and definitely did not respect God in the least, if their attitude says anything. So imagine the surprise on the two's face when she stated,_

_"How revolting."_

_In fact, surprise is a bit of an understatement. Astonishment is a better term._

_The littler one spoke up first, in a slightly mocking tone, "Well then... please smite me, God, for I have sinned in Your presence." Silence reigned in the area. "...No? Okay then. His High Holiness doesn't care about me being a revolting person, lady, so don't tell me what's so obvious about myself."_

_Xenovia quickly got enraged. It was really obvious that he was completely different from the other kids, so there was trouble for her to accept someone who is so flippant in His presence. So... breaking out of the calm facade that she fashioned for herself from her studies, she did what anyone her age would do to someone they they don't like._

_BLERGH_

_She struck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at the little one._

_"...Neh, Otou-san. She's blowing a raspberry at me." he looked at his father for advice. The big one began smiling suggestively._

_"...Indeed she is. You know what that means."_

_"Oh, shut up." The little one swept his father's remark aside and approached Xenovia. "...Sorry for whatever I did. We started off rocky so umm... I'm Kai. What's yours?" he introduced himself and offered a handshake._

_Xenovia looked at the hand observantly, and took it. "I'm Xenovia."_

_"Xenovia... what a weird name."_

_"It's not weird!"_

_"Is too! What kind of name is Xenovia?"_

_"What kind of name is Kai, then?!"_

_"It means 'ocean' in Japanese, you fool!"_

_"Fool!? I'm not a fool!"_

_"Whatever rocks your boat then." Kai finally settled, ending the scuffle._

_"Grr... stupid weird boy with the stupid weird fur pelt!"_

_"Hey, don't you dare call Lord Fluff-Fluff a fur pelt! That's a big insult!"_

_The two child began their insult war, and the two adults watched in amusement. Quarta looked at the two child in amazement. In just 16 seconds, the boy unknowingly managed to break the stoic Xenovia's calmness and reduce her into a girl her age, albeit in a crude manner. Still, this was a record breaker from her own 23 seconds._

_"...Told you my boy could do it." Kai's father said with a stupid grin. "Seems like the girl likes him already, Griselda."_

_"...Looks like your son will be quite the influence on Xenovia, Rengoku..."_

_"Hey, don't tug on Mokomoko-sama! It hurts a lot!"_

_"Mokomoko-sama? I thought it was Lord Fluff-Fluff! ...And it's really soft..."_

_"That was Japanese! Lord Fluff-Fluff is English or whatever language you speak!"_

_"Yeah. He'll be a damn good influence..."_

_(flashback end)_

...

The story ended with a slightly cliffhanger-like note. Kai had a distant expression, and Xenovia had a face that clearly said she is reminiscing.

"A-anyways..." Irina said trying to placate the situation at hand. "Ise-kun! What was it you want to ask?"

Issei regained his head, declared firmly, "Alright, it sounds stupid, but... we want to help you destroy Excalibur."

* * *

(meanwhile)

**[Occult Research Club]**

Rias was looking through the miniature library she had managed to procure when she moved into the Human World. With the explanation that it would not do a King well to not know about her subjects, she began searching for one of her favorite books, and since her knowledge of what is in the book is a bit rusty, why not polish it up a little? There were some things she had to review about Kai anyways, and the book has the answers she wanted.

"Ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed in an excited voice, and took the book out.

Putting on her glasses, she began reading, "Rengoku... Rengoku... here it is. Back in the 15th to 17th century, roughly 500 years ago, a clan of demon hunters began to surface, alongside its sister family, the Higurashi... the clan called itself the Rengoku, and the leader claimed to be the son of the Killing Perfection... got that already..." Rias began flipping the pages. "With what he claimed was the true power of Sesshomaru-sama, the son eliminated more than 1,000 evil and rogue youkais in a single stoke of a fang, and brought 100 back to life with another." Rias became interested again.

She had read this so many times, and it never ceased to amaze her. The single stroke of a fang to destroy 1,000 enemies was so akin to her brother's Power of Destruction, and she had never heard of something like another fang bringing one back to life, either...

Rias continued reading, "In the 19th century, they came into conflict with the Church, after one rogue exorcist killed one of their members, escalating into an almost one-sided war if the angels had not joined in... although brief, they were forced to come to an armistice when the devils began getting involved as well..."

"Hmm?" she looked at the text, and there was something that she almost missed. _'The fangs are mentioned again.'_ "They were called... the Te... Ten... what the... why is it smeared... and the other... the B... Bak... Baku-"

"Buchou. I suppose I should make some tea, then?" Akeno suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked. Rias almost had a heart attack, before realizing that she was so focused on the text that she neglected sensing the aura around her.

"A...ah... please, Akeno..."

Akeno smiled mischievously at her success at scaring her friend, and began making the tea. Rias took a deep breath to calm down and looked back at where she was reading...

Only to see that it wasn't there anymore. She knew it wasn't Akeno's fault, because the smear wasn't there. Like it wasn't there to begin with. The words weren't even there, either. How odd.

Rias shrugged, and closed the book. She had at least six other books related to this, so... she has a lot of free time, so why not? Let's go over the Higurashi, then. There was this funny thing in their family called the Kotodama no Nenju...

...

(back to the others)

"Okay, so we've been enlisted into the Destroy-Excalibur team, and you've managed to calm down Kiba and convince him to join. Now what?" Kai asked his brother. As much as he disapproved of how stupid Issei could be, this was once of those times he can't help but admire it. Deciding to butt into a friend's problem is stupid, but the situation called for it.

"I dunno." Issei shrugged, "Asia can't join since she can't keep this a secret. Buchou and Akeno-san don't know about this, and I don't feel like telling them at all."

"...You know she'll punish you for not telling her, right?"

"And Koneko-chan will help us. Along with Saji, right?"

"...I'm only helping because Kiba's past was so sad! I can't help but hug the guy for going through so much!" Saji said with tears going down his face.

"Huh... then... there's someone else I want to enlist as well." Kai said offhandedly. Honestly, if Excalibur is such a thing that won't be destroyed so easily, then why not get him to help as well?

(a few minutes later)

"I see. You want to destroy Excalibur, and you want my help." Akatsuki said boredly, looking at his nails and leaning on the counter. The shop was closed out of the blue, the bos didn't feel like serving as of one hour ago.

Kiba had left to immediately search for clues, along with the exorcist duo. Xenovia seemed out of it, but Irina ensured that she'll return to her usual stupor soon. And now...

"I'll be blunt, senpai. I know a lot about you, yet I also don't know a lot about you as well. You knew about devils, and didn't seem to care about it, so you must know or have something that can fight as well."

"True that, but why are you asking me?"

"...Because you're my boss and you somehow know eveything?" Kai answered lamely, making the answer a question just in case. Akatsuki glanced at Kai, for a moment before finally answering,

"I'll join in. I got another job in conjunction with this, anyways." Akatsuki finally answered, and before anyone could say anything else, he held up a finger. "But first, an important question or two."

"Question?"

"Your answer will dictate whether I join or not." Akatsuki said with the most serious face anyone ever heard him in. Kai and Issei were slightly taken aback, Saji was sweating slightly, Kiba's eyes had a serious glint, and Koneko was wondering why he was even serious.

"...State your question."

"Very well then." Akatsuki took a breath, and asked that question. "Kai."

"What do you like more, tits or asses?"

...

...

...

...

"...What." was everyone's smarterest reply. **(A/N: Yes, I'm aware I spelled that wrong.)**

"Which is better, tits or asses?" Akatsuki repeated himself, looking even more serious than a question ago.

"Isn't it obvious?! It's tits, of course!" Issei's obvious answer, everyone.

"I wasn't asking you, Ise. Be quiet." Akatsuki said, without looking at the self-proclaimed Harem King.

Okay... okay... let's look at the situation now. By answering the (shameless) question, the potentially strong enigma Akatsuki would join in the hunt, but if he turns out to be weak, Rias would be very disappointed in him and most likely discipline him with Akeno. Not a good thing, in his opinion.

But still... why this question, out of the plethora of this universe?!

The uniforms at work won't help at all, since the waiters wear whatever they want, and he'd never seen Akatsuki peek at any of the waitresses... what a pain! The best way to win someone's companionship is by determining what their likes are, but in this case... what the hell is Akatsuki's preferences?! Tits or asses?!

"...Ero-senpai." Koneko insulted Akatsuki blankly.

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me today." And he takes it like a boss.

Wait... there was that one tiny glimpse... that one tiny... You know what? Screw it. He'll just be honest.

"I'm an ass-man." Kai finally said, as remorselessly as he could. Unfortunately for him, Kai did not stop to think that he could have just NOT answered the question, and leave it at that. He could just taken the more difficult route of not having help from the enigma.

Too late now, bitch.

Akatsuki stared intensely at Kai, as if he was looking into his very soul. That didn't help much because it came out very awkward to Kai instead. Everyone was looking at him, judging him slowly.

"...Hah. Our opinions match." Akatsuki chuckled. Kai was about to give a victory dance, but... "Allow me to bestow upon you one of my life teachings. There is no such thing as liking something for no reason. Which is why... I do not know if you are truly an ass-man.

"Which begs the question... why do you like the ass over the tit?!" Akatsuki asked with an air of anticipation, making Kai gulp. What was his reason...

If he had answered tits, and Akatsuki preferred tits instead, he would have been able to list a bunch of answers as to why it was better. Issei's natural answer would be because they're even softer than asses, or how they can substitute as pillows, how they're placed strategically underneath the face, how they spurt milk, and how you can motorboat them...

Okay, the last one was kinda irrelevant.

But this... Kai admits that he had always favored the ass more, since he has a fetish for... girls who can fight. Not those self-defense crap, but actually fight. And those girls who tend to have quite the ass. Never had he thought about why he really liked it.

"This... this..." Kai sputtered. _'This is too much like that riddle the Sphinx gives! If I answer wrong, then... I'll die for some reason! Only Akatsuki will decide to leave instead!'_

"I won't accept an asinine answer like 'Because it was there' or 'I just like them'. I want an in-depth answer as to why you would choose asses over tits. If you are a true ass-man, you would be able to respond this properly. Some advice... embrace that hidden perverseness, and you'll find true enlightenment." If it hadn't been for the situation, Kai would have thought that the guy in front of him was a Buddha. Only he didn't, because this is honestly his first time diving deep into an ass conversation.

_'You should have answered tits, Kai-nii!'_ Issei whispered unhelpfully next to Kai.

_'Shut up, Ise! Let me think!'_

Why are asses better than tits, damn it?! Why... if he could ask a mountain climber why he climbed the mountain, he would answer, 'Because it was there', but that option is out now! How the hell is he suppose to know-

Wait. Why not go from it scientifically then? Asses... if you look at it from a completely different spectrum of perspectives, fully devoid of the raging hormones that are present in every beings who consider himself a man...

Don't they look similar to tits?

Assuming that every other supernatural beings look like humans, and the fact that the human ancestors look fleetingly like the apes, who usually walk on all four, wasn't the ass always present for everyone to see? And considering human development to take in as well, along with humanity's evolution... asses and tits had always belonged to each other like yin and yang... which also explains why they look similar to each other. Also... both compliment each other, and look unreal without the other...

Kai had a breakthrough. No... an epiphany on a whole new level.

"Because... before boobs became known, the ass was always there..." Kai murmured, but with the silence that had accumulated, it sounded like he had spoken out of a microphone.

"Hou... do explain then." Akatsuki stated with curiosity.

"When man walked on all fours, what laid before their eyes... was the ass." Kai began explaining, his blush now nonexistant. "By the time they began to walk on two legs, the ass no longer remained in front of their eyes... and were replaced with boobs. Those large mounds of joy only became the undeserving replacement for the true origin of life that is called the ass! In that very end, boobs are nothing more than fake asses!"

"The course of evolution has led to the ass being hidden back and away, where only the most depravingly modest people can find the eroticism in the ass... a kind of eroticism which boobs out in the open could never have!" Kai finished, breathing harshly as he finished his statement of the century.

_'Thank you, Charles Darwin, you glorious bastard.'_

The black haired boss was silent, taking in the details of everything Kai had unleashed on him, and then smiled proudly. "A splendid answer...you've convinced me, boya... no." Akatsuki walked forth to bring Kai into a bromantic hug. "My comrade-in-arms! You are truly an ass-man!"

"Akatsuki-san..."

"Now, I must go prepare myself. Even if it's manly to fight in a pink apron... Kai, I'll help you, but in my own way. So..." Akatsuki walked away, leaving a conflicting atmosphere.

"...Ise. Please tell me I was dreaming all along." Kai said in mental agony. His speech may have been inspiring, but frankly, it was too damn close to mental suicide.

"No, you're not. And I have no other choice but to consider you my enemy now. I can tolerate you liking asses, but you've gone too far this time! How dare you call tits fake asses!" Issei shouted in utter outrage.

"Koneko-chan... am I still likable?" Kai turned to Koneko instead.

"...No." was her simple answer. Even so, it shattered the already fragile heart of the inu hanyou.

Kai looked at Saji for comfort, but the secretary just shrugged and looked away.

At this moment, Kai developed the extreme need to question himself again. Does he really have the potential of becoming the biggest pervert in history, or is it reserved only for Issei? He really doesn't want to know the answer.

Next thing he knew, he might really come into contact with the Shirigami... might as well go all out then. No backing out, and a man never backs out.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... this honestly never crossed my mind, so why not? Kai's heritage is studied upon, he finally reveals his fetish, and the hunt for Excalibur escalates!**

**Next chapter will be hella long, so it might take longer to write. Until then...**

**Will you kindly review? Until then!**

**-DarkAkatsuk1**


End file.
